Parents Returned
by dracohalo117
Summary: What if Orochimaru didn't summon the 1st and 2nd Hokages, what if he summoned the Yondaime and his wife...what would happen once they saw their son?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...unfortuneately

Sorry if you guys are pissed that I set up another story without setting up a poll. But I had to get this in before it was delted from mty hardrive, and I don't have a thumbdrive to carry it around in. The story will be on Hiatus until I get the other stories I have up and running

Please check out the following authors

Artdog15

KyuubiReborn

evilfrog1

Hakkyou no Yami

reaperman262

Inugo Kurosaki

rpgkipp

* * *

Konoha was in shambles, Orochimaru and his sound ninja had allied with Suna to attack the leaf village. They had made their first strike during the Chunin exams. Their secret weapon Gaara had run off with the last Uchiha following not far behind. Orochimaru had trapped the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in a barrier that killed anyone it touched. Sarutobi was now fighting Orochimaru with his summon turned weapon ally Enma.

"Orochimaru, I will not let you destroy the leaf village." Said snake only chuckled.

"Sarutobi-sensei, do you honestly think you will be able to stop me? I have everything planned to bring about Konoha's doom." Sarutobi stared at him until Orochimaru pulled off a few hand seals. "Kinjutsu; Junsei Tensei (Forbidden Jutsu: Perfect Rebirth)" Sarutobi eyes widened. A perfect rebirth technique? Orochimaru smirked at his old sensei's expression. "Ah, I see you understand sensei. This will bring back any person who I so desire to be born again. And all I have to do is sacrifice two souls to the Shinigami…not a bad deal if you ask me…especially with whom I asked the Shinigami to bring back." Sarutobi stared at his student in horror, thinking of all the possible people he could bring back.

"Who did you reincarnate, GRRRNNNN" The two were still locked with their weapons pushing against each other. Orochimaru chuckled.

"The greatest hero's of the leaf…Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." He began to cackle as he saw his former sensei's face.

"You monster, how DARE you use this village's greatest hero's as its destruction?" Sarutobi was grinding his teeth in anger.

"I DARE, because I want to see Konoha burn…and it will be so enjoyable to see it burn at their hands. They are mine to control until they see the person that was most precious to them in life…even then they will have to fight my control…ahhh, it seems that the Jutsu is finally kicking in." He looked behind Sarutobi and pushed his sword strong enough to jump back as Sarutobi looked behind him. Two piles of ash were forming together and taking on a human shape. The first shape was clearly male while the other was female. The bodies were completely made of ash, but were slowly tuning to a flesh like substance. The male version grew spiky blond hair while the female grew crimson red hair.

More ash's formed around them as they began to seem more human. The male figure now had on a long white trench coat while the woman had on an ANBU captain uniform. And then finally, the ash's turned to what they were intended, revealing Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "Go, destroy the leaf village" The two complied and jumped through a recent opening in the barrier. Sarutobi was about to follow them when Orochimaru continued his assault.

Sarutobi seethed in rage, _"Minato, Kushina…I only hope you can break free of his control."_

Naruto

Naruto was heading back to the Arena; he had just helped defeat Gaara. Kyuubi had pumped enough chakra through his system to get him back up on his feet, and damned be him if he missed out on kicking some sound ninja. Naruto climbed over the Arena walls and jumped in…to see dozens of Konoha shinobi dead, being stood over by the same man who ruined his life…with a red haired woman beside him. He was about to move back, but the chakra of the Kyuubi stopped pumping through his body, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the arena.

Once he landed, "CRACK" he heard a resounding crack in his left leg. He grabbed his leg, barely noticing the two shinobi running towards him. He watched as the red haired woman drew her Katana, while the Yondaime pulled out an odd looking kunai. He just watched them as time seemed to slow…a second felt like eternity at that moment…he saw the kunai being raised to kill him…the katana swung down…

He closed his eyes, _"So…this is how it ends."_ He opened his eyes to see the incoming blades, _"This…is how I die."_ He closed his eyes, and awaited death's embrace…he didn't care he was about to die anymore…it would relieve him of the hell he was forced to live…he would never be called a demon again…he would never have to ask himself if his parents ever loved him…he would never have to wonder if they abandoned him…he would be free at last…and so with that last thought he waited…waited…waited for the blades that would end his life…and send him to whatever planes Kami had deemed him be sent…it never came.

He opened his eyes to see that the Katana was right at his throat…barely touching his skin, and the kunai was but an inch away from killing him…he saw the face's of the weapons wielder…the Yondaime…why did he look so much like him? And the woman…with eye's the same color as his own…why were they staring at him…why weren't they finishing him off…why wasn't the Yondaime taking revenged for his death…why?

The two stared at him…than the woman went wide eyed as a single tear went down her face…the Yondaime began to cry a bit a moment later. "N-N-Naruto…" The woman stuttered out…as if asking a question.

Naruto was shocked…how did they know him? Did they remember him…do they remember that he is the holder of a demon?

The Yondaime and the woman dropped there weapons…and the Yondaime spoke, "My son?" The woman spoke next, "My baby?"

…

…

…

Naruto was shocked beyond measure, they knew his name, and called him their child…but…but…NO, he had no parents. The villagers said he was a demon. And demons have no parents. But…he wasn't a demon…NO…he was a Jinchuriki.

But someone with such noble blood as the Yondaime wouldn't be treated like a monster…would he?

Naruto looked back up as the woman embraced him, "Oh Naruto…I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you. I'm just so glad you're safe. I know it must have been hard to hear that your parents were dead…and at such a young age too." Naruto didn't make any move to hug her.

Minato walked forward and looked into his sons eyes, "Naruto…why aren't you happy to see your parents? Surely when Sarutobi told you about us you wished to see us again. Why are you so sad?" Minato just stared as Naruto began to mumble something out.

"Ojiji knew…he knew my parents?" They just stared at their son as he began trembling. Kushina tried to hug her son again but he jumped back and screamed, "NO, my…my parents abandoned me." The two were shocked. Did he honestly think that? "No child with blood as noble as the Yondaime would be treated like a monster." They went wide eyed as he fell to his knees trembling, "Lies…lies…lies…" He kept repeating the same thing. Minato was about to try to speak to Naruto.

"BOOOM" Minato and Kushina turned around to see a sound-nin with about twelve more behind him scream, "Die Kyuubi-brat" He threw a kunai he had in his hands at Naruto.

Naruto watched as the kunai came…he would be free at last…no more lies…no more suffering. The kunai was twelve feet away from him, "CLANG" the kunai was sliced out of the air by Kushina. "Stay the fuck away from my son you assholes!" She ran forward with Minato following.

Naruto stared as the woman cut down the first sound ninja…_they called him son_…Minato shoved a kunai into one of their heads…_they protected him_…Kushina sliced a sound ninja down the middle…_but they had to be lying_…Minato flashed behind another sound ninja and cut his throat, spraying blood everywhere…_he wasn't supposed to be loved_…Kushina and Minato stabbed through opposite sides of the same sound nin…_he wasn't supposed_…Minato kicked a ninja into the air as Kushina came down to slice him in half…_to have a family_...they cut down the last sound nin…_it has to be a lie_.

Kushina and Minato ran to their son and grabbed his shoulders, "Naruto…Naruto are you okay?" Naruto just stared at them muttering the same thing, "Lies…lies…lies." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over. "Naruto!" Kushina grabbed him. "Minato-kun, we have to get him to the hospital." The two quickly scaled the wall and cut down any sound-nin in their path to get their only child to the hospital.

The next day

Kushina and Minato were waiting outside their son's hospital room. The doctors had asked that they wait until they could judge what his condition was. The two were seething in rage at what happened when they reached the hospital.

Flashback

_Minato slammed open the doors as Kushina followed him into the hospital lobby. They ran up to the desk as more and more people came in; all of them were shocked to see Minato was alive. Minato was at the lobby desk in under a minute of walking in, "I need a hospital room now." The receptionist looked at the Yondaime in glee._

"_Ah, Yondaime-sama, it's so good to see that you are alive. I would be glad to help you with any person who need's assistance." The receptionist smiled and Kushina walked forward._

"_He need's medical attention immediately." She looked down at Naruto…when she looked up she saw the sneer being directed towards her son._

"_That DEMON! The only reason that this hospital has ever allowed him entrance before is because the Sandaime had ANBU enforcing it. I have no idea why they keep the monster alive; it's just a stain on our village." The receptionist was about to continue her rant when her collar was grabbed by Minato._

"_Now you listen and you listen well, he is not a demon. So I suggest that you back off and get him a hospital room before I…" His rant was cut off when a young woman came up to Kushina and grabbed Naruto. The woman glared at the receptionist._

"_I thought I made it very clear last time we spoke Haruno, if Naruto is ever to enter the hospital with an injury you are to contact either me, or one of his doctors. This is the last straw Haruno. I expect your uniform by the end of the day…You're fired!" She brought Naruto through a black door on the other side of the lobby as she was followed by Minato and Kushina._

_End Flashback_

Minato was twirling his kunai while Kushina was sharpening her katana. They remained silent until, "RAAAGGGHHH" Minato plunged his kunai into the wall with enough force that it sent spider web like cracks through the wall. "Why does the village hate our child? I made it perfectly clear that he was to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay." Minato was clutching the kunai so tightly that the metal was being bent by the force of it.

Kushina sighed in anger, "I don't know Minato…but why didn't he know we were his parents? We told Sarutobi that should either of us die he was to tell Naruto who his parents were at 7. And wasn't Jiraiya supposed to take care of him…as a matter of fact, why has no one come to see Naruto. Shouldn't he have loads of friends?" She would have continued her rant when she saw Sarutobi walking down the hall. Minato and Kushina walked up to the Sandaime and stopped right in front of him.

"We want answers Sarutobi…and you will give us them." Sarutobi was sweating but stood his ground.

"Ask away." Minato crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you tell Naruto we were his parents like we asked you?" Sarutobi began to sweat.

"Well I…" "It's a yes or no question…answer it!" Sarutobi looked down.

"No" Minato glared at Sarutobi deeply.

"Why?" Sarutobi sighed.

"I didn't feel he was ready to know at the time." Kushina grabbed him by his shirt.

"You had no right to say whether he was ready to know or not. We told you to tell him when he was seven. He is probably twelve years old now. You should have told him years ago Sarutobi…now for our next question, why does he have his own personal doctors and hospital room?" Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto has had several attempts on his life when he was admitted to the hospital by my own ninja and doctors. I had to set up a personal medical unit for him after the 7th attempt." Kushina flipped out.

"Your own shinobi tried to kill him!? What kind of shinobi can't tell the difference between a container and the contained? My son is not a demon, so why the fuck do they think he is one. And how many times had he been admitted to the hospital?" Sarutobi began to sweat at that point. He was about to answer when the nurse came up and spoke.

"I will show you all of his medical files" Minato and Kushina smiled, but Sarutobi snapped at her.

Kagome, I made it very clear that regardless of who asked for those files they were never to be viewed." Kagome just glared at Sarutobi.

"They are his parents Sarutobi, they are his legal guardians now…not you. I wanted to adopt him so many times but the damn civilian council kept on blocking me. So I suggest you shut up, I am tired of not being able to help him. Now that his parents are alive you no longer have authority over those files." Sarutobi wanted to retort but Minato just glared at him.

"We will have words Hiruzen." They followed the nurse as Sarutobi waited outside Naruto's hospital room.

With Minato and Kushina

Minato was twitching in rage. How dare Sarutobi deny his last wishes? That old fool would be getting a piece of his mind when he was finished here. Kushina was debating on whether to cut the old man to pieces or just use a summoning Jutsu to feed him to one of her lesser summons.

Kagome stopped in front of a door. She seemed hesitant to go in, but opened the door. Minato and Kushina followed her into the room to find a 20 by 20 room filled with filing cabinets. "So which one is Naruto's?" The nurse looked down as a tear fell down her cheek.

"They're all Naruto's."

…

…

…

"WHAAAAT!?" Kushina yelled as Minato ran to the first cabinet, a panicked expression on his face. Kushina ran to another one as she found some files. Minato pulled out one dated October 10th; Naruto was five years old then. He opened the file to found notes and a tape. He looked to see a television in the room. He walked over and pushed the tape in. When the tape began to play he as mortified, his son was tied to a cross with barbed wire around his wrists and ankles and was being covered in gasoline. He watched to see that everyone who was doing it had black ski masks on, so he couldn't tell who did it. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse he saw them light a match and throw it on him. The gasoline must have only been placed on certain parts of his body because the fire followed a line and burned his flesh. The fire made a bunch of cross shapes in his flesh. Not a moment later an ANBU came in and cut down the masked assailants. The ANBU carefully doused the fire on the screaming blond. The ANBU then cut the barbed wire and spoke, "Naruto…why can you never be given a break?" The ANBU was about to jump off when he saw the Camera he grabbed the camera and turned it off.

Minato was sick to his stomach. He ran to a trash can and wretched…or at least tried to.

Kushina looked through file after file, each one making her cry even harder. The first one showed the details of when Naruto was beaten near death; five broken ribs, a fractured femur, and a kunai shoved into his lung…released the next day. The next one he was hung by his wrists and beaten with bats, both arms broken, every rib shattered, fractured skull…released next day. The next one was when a group of Uchiha tied Naruto to a training post. He had seventeen stab wounds from kunai, 30 from shuriken and twelve from arrows…released next day. She couldn't take looking at them anymore and fell to the floor, crying her eyes out. Minato walked up to her and picked her up. "We are going to see our son…now!" He walked out of the room with Kushina following.

Once they got to Naruto's hospital room they saw Sarutobi standing in front of the door. "Move Sarutobi" Kushina was not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Kushina, we need to wait for Naruto to heal. Once he is healed I will…CRACK" He was slapped across the face with a chakra charged palm that sent Sarutobi to the side. She pushed open the door to find…nothing.

They ran around the room and looked, but could not find Naruto anywhere. They then noticed that the window was wide open. They walked out of the room and grabbed Sarutobi, "You will take us to where Naruto lives NOW!" Sarutobi was ready to speak against it when an ANBU appeared next to them.

"Hokage-sama, the council has been arranged and wish to speak to you in regards to the recent invasion as well as several other events."

"They can wait until I deem I will go." Minato was about to walk out of the hospital when Sarutobi grabbed his shoulder.

"I will send one of my trusted ANBU to check up on him…it's not a good idea to keep the council waiting." Minato slapped his hand away but complied. They then walked to the council chambers…Kushina and Minato were pissed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come...eventually


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

Please check out the following authors

VFSNAKE

Artdog15

KyuubiReborn

evilfrog1

Hakkyou no Yami

reaperman262

Inugo Kurosaki

rpgkipp

* * *

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were walking through the streets of Konoha; each second was slowly grating on their already short nerves. Every conversation they heard was insulting their only child.

"Hey look it's the Yondaime."

"Yeah he must have come back for revenge."

"Ha, finally, now that demon brat will finally die."

"Soon the demon will be gone."

"Hope he has that thing publicly executed for its crimes towards out village."

Kushina was gripping her katana like a vice as they grew closer to the Hokage tower. They wanted to go see their child, but the fucking council was calling…Sarutobi had better hope nothing happens to their son. They had lost what little patience they had with this village and were considering leaving it with their child.

After half an hour of walking through rubble and wreckage, they were finally in front of the Hokage tower. The Kage tower looked to be in better shape than the rest of the village. Minato didn't care at this point, all he wanted was to get this council meeting over and done with so he could see his son. Kushina wanted to go and slaughter half the village at that point. The two followed Sarutobi up the steps as they went to the council chambers. The halls were littered with glass and broken vases. They arrived in front of the council chambers. Minato wasted no time and kicked the council room doors open.

The council members were shocked to see the Yondaime and the red death. Many council members were grinning ear to ear, some at the fact that the Yondaime had returned, others thinking that he had a way to kill the 'demon brat'. Other male council members were eyeing Kushina like she was a piece of meat. The shinobi heads were quivering in fear, knowing that the Yondaime could take down any one of them.

The first to speak was the Sandaime's advisor and teammate Koharu. "Ah, Yondaime-sama, I see that you are doing well." Minato stared at Koharu, with barely veiled contempt.

"Yes, I am doing…quite well, thank you very much. I would like to know what this meeting is about. I have other matters to attend to." Koharu flinched at the cold tone but kept her demeanor. The one who spoke next was another of Sarutobi's advisors, Homura.

"Yondaime-sama, we have conversed this for many a meeting and all of the civilian council as well as Danzo has come to a unanimous decision…we wish for you to kill the demon that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki."

…

…

…

Minato and Kushina were practically shaking in rage, but they managed to keep a calm demeanor as Minato began to interrogate them. "And why, pray tell, would any of you think that Naruto Uzumaki is a demon." The one who answered was a civilian council member.

"Oh please, how can he not be a demon? He has the nine tailed fox sealed in his body, he causes mischief all around Konoha…he even has those whisker marks to prove he is a demon. What more proof is needed that he is the demon that killed all our loved ones?" Minato glared at the council member, releasing a small amount of killing intent.

"So…let me see if I understand here…you want me to kill him because I sealed a demon in his belly?" Danzo spoke up.

"Yondaime-sama…I must insist, why kill him when you can give him to me? I can train him to be Konoha's ultimate weapon of destruction." Kushina gripped her blade's hilt so tight it was leaving marks in her hand.

A civilian council member spoke up, "Danzo, we have been through this, it is too dangerous to be controlled, it must be killed." Minato was gripping his kunai pouch, waiting for the right moment.

Koharu spoke up, "Be that as it mat Yondaime-sama, it I too dangerous to allow the demon to live. So by the order of the council, we are demanding that the demon, Naruto Uzumaki be terminated." That's it.

Minato and Kushina were holding every last ounce of Killing Intent they could handle, but that did not help drop the blood lust in their voices…much to the confusion of the civilians and the terror of the shinobi. "So…you, the council, are demanding me, the Hokage, to kill an innocent child…all because I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his body?" Minato glared at the council, and they could have sworn they saw a fire light in his eyes. "And just what makes you think you can demand me…TO KILL MY SON?!" Minato jumped over the table and ripped out a kunai while Kushina pulled out her Katana. Minato shoved the kunai into Koharu's neck while Kushina impaled Homura before slicing him up the middle.

The civilians tried to run put were immediately cut down by an extremely pissed off Kushina or a very angry Minato. By the end of the fight the entire council chamber was covered in blood and corpses, the only ones still living being the clan heads and Sarutobi. Kushina's katana was covered in blood, while Minato's fists were bleeding from the knuckles because of how many people he punched square in the mouth. Sarutobi was off to the side as he watched as the kicked the bodies out of their way as they walked over to him.

Minato grabbed Sarutobi by the front of his cloak and brought him up to his face, "You will take us to our son…NOW!" Sarutobi swallowed and answered.

"Minato…my ANBU are watching him, you need to…CRUNCH" Sarutobi was shut up as Kushina punched him right in the nose.

"We want to see our son Sarutobi, take us to him NOW!" Sarutobi looked as Kushina placed her Katana at his throat, making a small cut to make her point. Sarutobi swallowed as he began quivering.

"Alright…follow me." He stood up as Minato and Kushina followed him out the council chambers, while the remaining clan heads tried to keep themselves from passing out at the sight of all the blood.

Tsume was trying to wake up Kuromaru while trying to remain awake herself, "Okay, does anybody else think things are going to turn out bad?" The one who spoke was Shikaku who was trembling like a leaf

"Honestly Tsume, do you even think it's necessary to ask that?" Tsume finally couldn't take it any more and wretched up her last meal. Inoichi looked away as Hiashi spoke next.

"I can honestly say that this village shot itself in the foot." Everyone nodded while Choza raised his hand. "What is it Choza?" Choza looked down ashamed.

"Can I go change my pants?" Everyone went wide eyed at that. They then noticed the smell in the air. They all looked at each other before they all began to wretch. No one noticed Choza walk away awkwardly.

With Minato and Kushina

Minato and Kushina were releasing substantial amounts of Killing Intent, forcing the villagers to get back as they tried to come closer to them. Their rage only increased as they went through the red light district. The red light district was a one way are, Sarutobi better not have set their child up in this place. But as they went further and further into the neighborhood they realized that their son did in fact live here, because Sarutobi made no motion to turn any direction at every street and alley. Minato watched as his wife began to finger her Katana ever so lightly, waiting for a reason to carve up the old man.

Sarutobi finally stopped when he noticed a group of people standing in front of the worst apartment complex in the red light district, he growled in aggravation as he stalked up to the group of bums, "I thought I told you lot to stay away from this apartment." The bum in the front who was smoking a cigar and had the rattiest clothes on spoke up.

"Piss off old man, we're the only ones in this fucking village who take care of Naruto…and in turn he takes care of us, no matter how many times we tell him it was charity." He went back to smoking his cigar. The Sandaime was about to force them to move when the Yondaime pushed him out of the way.

"You know Naruto? Please, how is he doing?" The man looked at him and took out his cigar.

"What's it to you." He moved his hand towards his pocket; Kushina noticed that he was in a defensive stance.

Minato gritted his teeth in rage, "He's my son, that's what it is to me!" The other bums looked at Minato before they stood up and got into defensive stances. Sarutobi snapped his fingers as three ANBU appeared.

"ANBU, arrest them." The ANBU were about to move forwards when they were immediately stopped by a dose of Killing Intent from Kushina. The ANBU immediately backed off, knowing that Kushina could easily kill them; Sarutobi looked towards Kushina, "Kushina, these men live on the street, they have no sense of morals or justice, having them near Naruto will only hurt him." Kushina glared at Sarutobi…

"And having him near the villagers is SO much better…shut the fuck up old man. I am not going to let your ANBU hurt these men when they have been taking care of my son." Kushina turned back to the bums to see they were still in defensive positions. "Please…where is Naruto…where is my baby?" The bum in the back scoffed…

"Where is your baby…where have you been all these years, if he really is your son then why haven't you been taking care of him?" Kushina began to tear up as Minato answered.

"We were dead; Orochimaru brought us both back to life to destroy the leaf village. We managed to break free of his control when we saw our son…please, where is he?" The lead bum simply sighed…

"He's upstairs, Loli is taking care of him. He had a nervous breakdown as soon as he got inside his apartment, you can go in, but make sure you don't hurt him. Loli would go nuts if anything were to happen to him." The bums stepped aside to let Minato and Kushina through, but immediately blocked the Sandaime from walking any further…

"Move" the bums didn't move. "As your Hokage I am ordering you to move." The Sandaime was shut up by a dose of killing intent as a black knife was placed at his throat by the lead bum. The bum glared at the Sandaime and said only a few words…

"Not this time…" The bums surrounded Sarutobi and brought out a few knives, their stances suggested they were retired shinobi. Sarutobi sighed and waited for Minato and Kushina to leave the building.

Meanwhile, Minato was about ready to run outside and break Sarutobi's neck. The entire building was infested with roaches, the walls were crumbling, hell a few more years and the building would have collapsed on itself. The looked around until they found a door that was partially open and had demon written all over it. Kushina opened the door to find that the apartment was trashed. She looked around to see that there was a bit of blood on the floor. She heard someone talking and went to a door. She looked inside to see Naruto sitting on his bed with an emotionless expression on, he was still wearing his hospital gown. There was a woman wearing a skimpy outfit next to him. She seemed to be trying to comfort him.

Kushina tried to get a closer look in the room and ended up opening the door wide open. Naruto snapped his head towards Kushina and went wide eyed. He unconsciously gripped tighter onto the woman next to him. The woman smiled at the blond and removed his hands before giving him a kiss on his head. Kushina snarled at the woman as she sauntered over to the door and closed it behind her. She took a deep breath before she snapped around and glared at Minato and Kushina.

"You had better have one really good reason for coming here woman. If you are here to hurt Naruto" she pulled out a retractable dagger, "Then you can expect to get carved open." Kushina glared at the woman and spoke.

"Just what the hell makes you think I would kill my own son?" The woman raised an eyebrow before she spoke…

"You're his mother?" Kushina nodded her head, "YOU BITCH" she slugged Kushina right in the face, sending her toppling over the already broken couch. Kushina tried to stand up but was pinned down by the woman as Minato tried to remove her. "Where the fuck have you been all these years?! You have no idea what Naruto had to go through because he had no family! How dare you come back here expecting him to just walk into your arms, in fact how do I know you aren't going to hurt him and are using his desperation for family to do it?!" Kushina kicked the woman off of her and started to speak…

"I was dead…okay, the only reason I am alive is because Orochimaru brought me and my husband back to life." The woman narrowed her eyes and asked who her husband was. Kushina pointed to the Yondaime, for a moment the woman looked at him before she snarled in contempt. She ripped out another dagger and was about to charge at him but Kushina grabbed her before she could, "Why are you trying to kill my husband?!" The woman snarled out her response.

"Because it's his fault Naruto has never known a moment's peace in his entire life. After he sealed Kyuubi in Naruto, the village demanded Naruto's death." Kushina was wide eyed at that while Minato was gritting his teeth in rage.

"Those assholes, I asked them to see Naruto as a hero! Is the dying wish of a Hokage not worth anything anymore?!" Minato was pacing the floor while pulling his hair out. He kept on going through everything that he had heard in the last 24 hours. He finally stopped pacing and turned towards the woman, a pleading look on his face. "Please…I need to talk to him…we" addressing Kushina, "Need to talk to him…please." The woman just looked at the two. She had been a kunoichi before she retired and was forced to whore herself off to make some change, so she knew when people were lying. Neither of them showed any signs of deceit or hatred…the least she could do was give them a chance.

"Sigh…five minutes…nothing more." Kushina smiled as Minato nodded his head. They walked up to the door behind the woman, Kushina was curious about something…

"What is your name…?" The woman smiled before answering…

"Loli…five minutes." She opened the door and looked at Naruto who was still shocked. She sauntered over to him and kneeled in front of him, "Naruto…these two wish to speak with you." Naruto looked extremely nervous as he began to clutch his hospital gown. "Don't worry" she clasped onto his hand, "I'll be right outside." Naruto nodded his head as Loli walked past Kushina and Minato, giving them a stern look as she passed by, closing the door behind her.

Naruto looked at the two before he broke out one of his usual grins, "So…what did you two want to talk about?" Naruto watched as the two nervously looked at each other. Kushina spoke up as she sat down on the floor, followed by Minato.

"Naruto…I know that the Sandaime never told you…but we are your parents." Naruto grinned again and answered with a clearly strained demeanor.

"Look, I know that you two must hate me for the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me…but I think that you are going a little too far in trying to hurt me. My parents are either dead or abandoned me, so you can stop pretending." Naruto got up but stopped his walk towards the door as Minato spoke.

"We don't hate you son, and we were dead. But a jutsu Orochimaru used managed to bring us back to life. We almost killed you but when we saw you we broke free of Orochimaru's control…please son…please. We truly are your parents." Naruto just looked at the Yondaime.

"Look, Yondaime-sama…I know that you must hate me for being the cause of your demise, and I understand fully if you hate me. But is it really necessary for you to pose as my parents just to make my life miserable. If you wanted to make my life miserable you could just order your shinobi to beat me like the villagers do…I doubt they would mind." Kushina stood up so fast it made Naruto flinch…

"How can you say that?" Naruto was about to reply but he noticed tears in Kushina's eyes. "We really are your parents Naruto…please." Kushina walked over and got to eye level with Naruto. "Naruto, please, I remember the joy I felt when I carried you in my womb, I remember the happiness your father showed on the day you were born…I remember when I held you in my arms for the first time…please, Naruto my baby please believe us!" Kushina was letting the tears fall just a bit faster. Naruto only looked at her for a second…

"I'm sorry miss…but I don't believe you. Please…just leave." Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down. Kushina was about to walk over to him when the door opened to show Loli.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up…please come out here." Kushina turned to her son…she dried her eyes for a moment as she followed Minato out the door. Loli closed the door as she escorted them both to leave Naruto's apartment. Before she closed the door, Loli turned towards Minato and Kushina, "Look, I don't know if you two really are his parents or not…but for now it would probably be best if you left him alone…I'm sorry." Loli closed the door as gently as she could. Kushina turned towards Minato, before Minato could even move Kushina slammed her face into his chest and began crying more than she had ever cried before. Minato wrapped his arms around his wife as he let a few tears fall. Minato glared at his village through the open window in the apartment complex.

'Damn you Konoha…damn you.' He let his tears fall as he and his wife slumped to the floor. Minato glared at the ground, 'There are a few people I wish to speak too…starting with you…Jiraiya-sensei.'

The next day

Minato had ordered a few med-nin ANBU bring Naruto to the hospital to make sure his injuries recovered properly. He had retaken the position of Hokage to make sure his son was not injured by the villagers. Kushina had gone to the Academy to teach the up starting Kunoichi. The Academy had become extremely lax in his absence. Minato was shaking in even more rage as he looked through all of Naruto's files. There were times he didn't show up for class to arrive the next day with broken bones, there were times he showed up to be beaten by one of the many instructors…he was going to have a serious talk with the instructors.

Minato was currently waiting to speak with several people…all of them had a connection with his son, and it would help him decide whether or not he would continue being Hokage…or find a successor and protect his son. He looked at the ones who he would be speaking to…

Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, his sensei, and Naruto's Godfather. According to the Sandaime, Jiraiya didn't even meet his son until three days after the preliminaries of the Chunin exams, and he had come to the village on a monthly basis to give reports to the Sandaime…and not one of those times did he bother to check on his son.

Kakashi Hatake, his own student and Naruto's sensei. Has shown blatant favoritism for the last Uchiha. He has not taught Naruto anything while he teaches both Sasuke and Sakura. He even set Naruto up with a sensei that could never teach him anything while he went off and trained the Uchiha, when he knew that Naruto needed the most help in terms of training.

Iruka Umino, Naruto's sensei in the academy and surprisingly the only one of the academy instructors who even tried to teach Naruto. He had even risked his life to save Naruto when another Academy instructor tried to kill him. He definitely had to give props to this guy.

Minato looked at the clock, he had asked his wife to bring in Iruka Umino so he could speak with him at noon. It was a few minutes of noon. If he knew his wife she would either be directly on time or a little bit early. He was about to go back to reading the files on them when he heard knocking at his door. He looked up, "Enter" the door opened to reveal his wife with Iruka Umino. "Ah, Kushi-chan, I see you brought in Iruka-san as I asked." Kushina blushed as she nodded.

"Yes dear, Iruka-san had no current meetings so he was able to come speak with you as you asked." She smiled towards Iruka as she left to return to the Academy. Iruka entered the Hokage office and immediately went into a line of respect…

"Yondaime-sama, I am honored that you requested me here and I…" Iruka stopped when Minato began chuckling.

"It's alright Iruka; you are one of the few who can get away with being yourself around me…but where are my manners? Just call me Minato…have a seat, there are things I wish to discuss with you." Iruka sat down, shocked that the greatest legend of all time didn't care about formalities.

"What did you wish to speak about Minato?" Minato immediately got a slightly forlorn expression on his face.

"I wish to speak to you in regards to Naruto Uzumaki…my son…"

* * *

Okay, finally updated, I will continue this story soon so don't you fret...seriously don't panic...DON'T PANIC MAN...too much?

Any suggestions will be looked at and considered


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Whew, this is the longest chapter I have written in a while. I hope those of you who have been BEGGING ME to make the chapters longer are happy.

I am also thinking of possibly making this story an harem, if I get enough replies to do so I will

* * *

Iruka was shocked beyond belief…his student; Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Yondaime?! But if Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, then that meant he must be the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and that meant…

Iruka got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Yondaime-sama, I know that at one point I hated him because of the Kyuubi. But I swear on my family name that I no longer see Naruto for…" "Whoa, whoa there Iruka, I never said that you think Naruto is Kyuubi. In fact I never even asked you here to answer any of those questions." Iruka seemed relieved as he stood back up and sat back in the chair.

"Then what did you want to speak to me about…Minato?" Minato had a forlorn expression on his face at that point.

"I want you to tell me about my son…how was his experience in the Academy, was he a good kid…did anybody ever look out for him?" Iruka had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Honestly Minato…that is a hard question to answer. But I will see what I can do." Iruka sighed before he started speaking.

"His experience in the academy…worse than any other kid. On the first day he was sent to the principal's office where he was paddled for 'speaking out of turn' when all he was doing was answering a question correctly." Iruka cringed as Minato began gripping the side of his desk. "The principal was fired for child abuse…the newer principal was a little better, but not by much. He constantly gave Naruto punishments such as cleaning all the blackboards, mopping the hallways, even cleaning the bathrooms…all for the most minor things like bumping into a student, defending himself when other students attacked him, answering questions correctly." Minato was gripping his desk so hard it was beginning to crack…

"Anything else Iruka?" Minato was losing what little patience he had at that point…

"Well…as far as I can remember, Naruto started the academy two years earlier than anyone else. I started teaching him after his fourth year in the Academy. By the end of his first year I no longer saw him as the Kyuubi" Iruka looked down at that point, "But by then the damage had already been done, he longer tried to excel in class, thinking he would get punished, he goofed off to get the most minor amount of attention, no matter how many times kids laughed at him for it…I tried for the three years he was in my class to show him that he could excel if he wanted to, that if he applied himself he wouldn't be hurt or punished…but he didn't trust me, or anyone else. He began trusting me near the end of his second failed attempt at the graduation exam…but by then there was no way I could help him improve, he had completely forgone training, he goofed off all the time…it was painful to see that he had fallen so far." Minato stopped gripping the table as a few tears fell from his face.

"Iruka…was Naruto a good kid?" Iruka sighed at that point.

"Naruto had to be the kindest soul in all of Konoha; he endured teachers beating him in front of the class, the kid's hateful glares that they inherited from their parents hate…in all of it he smiled. I knew it was fake though, I have never seen a kid so young put up a front so strong. No one knew that he was in pain, and those that did know…well, he refused to take help from any of them. He absolutely hated pushing his problems on others…but all in all, there wasn't a better kid in all of Konoha…at least none that I know of." Minato smiled at that.

"That's good to know Iruka…so tell me…did anybody look out for him?" Iruka was downcast at that point.

"Minato…in the entire academy I was the only person who looked out for him. But in the entire village there were three people who were openly helping him…including me." Minato snarled at that fact. "The only two people to look out for him were Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. Besides those two, the only people who looked out for him were on Sandaime-sama's orders, and even then they did a terrible job." Minato clutched his desk and released it, sighing in annoyance.

"Thank you Iruka…that will be all." Minato was about to call his secretary…

"Minato" Minato looked towards Iruka. "I know I am not the only one who you will be speaking too…so can I ask you why you spoke to me first?" Minato smiled at Iruka.

"I spoke to you first because of the following reasons, 1. You were the easiest to find…and 2. You have shown the most respect towards my son…so I just wanted to thank you." Minato opened a drawer, "I want you to keep this." Iruka took what it was Minato was giving to him. It was a tri pronged kunai. "If you ever need my assistance, use that and depending on what situation it is, I will come to you or you will come to me." Iruka was shocked by this turn of events.

"Minato…th-thank you…I…" Minato began to chuckle.

"Don't worry Iruka; just make sure that you keep teaching those students of yours." Iruka stood up and saluted.

"Hai…Yondaime-sama." Minato chuckled as Iruka ran through the door. He immediately began to scowl as he waited for his next appointment…his student Kakashi Hatake. He had taught Kakashi that he is never to be favoritist towards any of his students, never to choose one student over the other…and that is precisely what Kakashi had done. And on top of that, Kakashi had the gall to suggest his team for the Chunin exams when he knew that only one of them was ready…he was not happy.

Minato was waiting for half an hour when he lost his patience, "ANBU!" four ANBU members immediately shunshined into the room. "Bring me Kakashi Hatake…NOW!" The ANBU immediately shunshined out to find the lazy Cyclops…ten minutes later they reappeared in the office with a struggling Kakashi.

"Hey guys, seriously. I was going to see Minato-sensei as soon as I finished paying my respects to Obito." The ANBU threw Kakashi to the ground where they Shunshined out of the room. Kakashi turned his head to Minato where he did his usual eye smile, "Oh Hi sensei…how are you?" Kakashi brought out his orange book and flipped it to his most recent page…THWACK.

Kakashi was shocked as a kunai went right through his book and attached it to the wall. He slowly looked up to see that Minato was extremely pissed.

"If you ever read that book in front of me again Kakashi I will personally cut off the very thing that makes you a man…am I clear?" Kakashi nodded in fear but kept sending sad glances at his book. "Sit down Kakashi…NOW!" Kakashi practically ran to the seat when Minato released a substantial amount of Killing Intent. "I have a few questions that I need answered…and you WILL answer them…am I clear?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Now the questions are, who is on your genin team, what skills have you taught them, and why…any questions after you explanation will be answered regardless of personal preference. NOW!" Kakashi shivered as Minato slowly dropped the Killing intent.

"My genin team consists of the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, the Kunoichi of the year Sakura Haruno, and the dead last Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi was shivering, why was his sensei angry with him?

Minato nodded, "Now, tell me what you have taught the team as a whole…and don't even think about lying to me. Because I went to great measures to set up several lie detecting seals in this room…now Talk Kakashi." Kakashi was sweating at that point he was so afraid of his sensei…

"As a t-team I taught them teamwork exercises and tree walking." Minato looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it…that's all you taught new genins who had just graduated from the academy, that you sent right into the Chunin exams when there is a severely high chance of them getting killed?" Kakashi slowly nodded his head as the killing intent increased. "I find that interesting that you did not teach the team properly…when I made it very clear when I was your sensei that favoritism will not be tolerated." Kakashi was confused by Minato's statement…

"Sensei I" The killing intent in the room skyrocketed at that point.

"You will refer to me as Yondaime-sama until I see fit Kakashi…now what was it you were saying?" Kakashi took deep breaths before he answered.

"Yondaime-sama, I have not shown favoritism in my squad I assure you." Minato glared at Kakashi at that point.

"Oh really, allow me to read through your training reports on your genin." Minato pulled out a few files, each with the name of separate genin on it. "Ah, here we are, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan. Shall we look to see what you 'lack of favoritism has taught him…I do believe we shall." Minato opened the folder and began skimming through the various documents to find the list of skills taught.

"Ah, here we are…List of Jutsu's: Katon: Ryuka no jutsu, Raiton: Nagashi, and what do we have here…Chidori. A jutsu that we both agreed was a dangerous assassination jutsu…taught to a GENIN!" Kakashi flinched in fear. "That only covers ninjutsu…now how about we look at the genjutsu" Minato looked at the file, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, and it also seems you have just started teaching him Magen: Kyo Tenchi-ten." Minato glared at Kakashi, scrunching up the folder as he spoke. "And last but certainly not least, Taijutsu and chakra control" He looked at the paper, "For Chakra control you have taught him Water walking, leaf balancing, and basic kunai balancing…now Taijutsu, I see that you have taught him Goken, the standard Hatake style of fighting, and some basics in the Uchiha style of Taijutsu" Minato set the folder down. "Now with the Hatake style of fighting I can't do anything since as the only remaining member of the Hatake family, you have absolute say who you teach it to. And the Uchiha style of fighting rightfully belongs to Sasuke…however, the Goken is a DOJO STYLE OF TAIJUTSU, and from what I can see from your reports, you only acquired this style of fighting through copying the taijutsu style and then teaching it to the Uchiha. Dojo techniques are never, and I mean never to be taught outside of the Dojo. I am surprised that Maito Gai has not pressed charges for stealing techniques from a Dojo ad then teaching them to someone who is not part of the Dojo." Kakashi was sweating like a pig at this point.

"Yondaime-sama, you have to understand that Sasuke was fighting against a strong opponent and he needed those techniques just to survive." Minato slammed his fist down into the desk, forcing it to crack.

"And your other student did not?! How can you tell me that Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the year, going against last year's rookie of the year, who had no problem trying to kill his own family, could possibly survive that fight without Kyuubi's chakra, with such mediocre skills?!" Kakashi was shivering in fear, his sensei was making anything Tsunade released as Killing intent look like a slap on the wrist.

"I figured he would be able to use Kyuubi's chakra, besides, there's no way he could have won in the first place. He has no skills as a shinobi whatsoever." The killing intent skyrocketed.

"No skills as a Shinobi?! I hardly say that someone who has managed to evade ANBU, break into the Hokage vault, steal the forbidden scroll, learn an A-rank Kinjutsu in a couple of hours, and develop unique battle strategies at the last second has no skills as a shinobi Kakashi. Did you even bother to teach him anything…oh wait, I will answer that by listing what you have taught him" Minato pulled out a file on Naruto and began flipping through the pages. He finally stopped at his training list, "In the six months you have been Naruto's sensei you have taught him tree walking…and nothing else. Teamwork exercises that help the Uchiha develop his skills do not count as a training skill Kakashi." Minato slammed the file on his desk…

"According to the Sandaime's reports you practically demanded he be put on your team along with the Uchiha. Yet in the entire time that you have been his sensei you have taught him absolutely nothing. Every skill he has in his arsenal is self taught. So why, if you were never planning to train him in the first place, did you demand he be placed on your team when there were several other jounin who could teach him, willingly, thus stunting his growth as a shinobi…ANSWER ME KAKASHI!" Kakashi was holding his bladder he was induced with so much killing intent.

"Yondaime-sama…I demanded Naruto on my team because there was a general rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. I felt it would help Sasuke improve and grow. Yondaime-sama you must understand that I was doing what I did in Obito's memory. I needed Naruto to be a rival to Sasuke without completely rivaling him. It was the only way to guarantee Sasuke remains loyal to the village." The air grew so cold that Kakashi could have sworn he saw his breath.

"So let me get this straight, you made it so that Naruto could never excel as a Shinobi, all so you could train the Uchiha…all in Obito's memory?" Kakashi nodded. Minato took a deep breath. "You will no longer be training team 7 Kakashi, take your precious Uchiha and train him to your hearts content…but I refuse to allow you to stunt my son's growth."

…

…

…

"W-what?" Kakashi was shocked, the person whose growth he had been stunting was…oh god what have I done.

"Minato-sensei I…"_"YOU HAVE LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SENSEI KAKASHI, you have taken all that I have taught you and thrown it out the window, you say you are honoring Obito's memory, from what I have seen you are disgracing it…I am ashamed to call you my student." Kakashi fell to his knees and began pleading.

"Yondaime-sama, please…I beg you, please give me a chance to redeem myself, if I had known Naruto was your son I would have…SLAP" Kakashi grasped his cheek when Minato backhanded him. He looked into his sensei's rage filled eyes.

"You would have what, played favorites with him? Has Konoha fallen so far that they will only honor someone with noble blood…I am truly disgusted." Minato returned to his desk. "Get out of my sight." Kakashi let his head fall as he began to tear up…realizing his mistake. He turned and began walking towards the door… "One more thing Kakashi." Kakashi stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around, "If you are late for tomorrows meeting, or any meeting after by even a minute…I will rip out your Sharingan eye and destroy it right before your eyes…Obito's memory be damned." Kakashi nodded his head and walked out of the office where he shunshined off, breaking into tears as he got home.

Minato was trying to calm down; knowing the next person he was going to meet was going to piss him off the most. He finally calmed down as he heard knocking at the door. "Enter" the one who entered was a very pissed off secretary.

"Jiraiya_-sama_ is here Yondaime-sama" Jiraiya must have been making rude comments towards her concerning her figure.

"Send him in." Minato's tone left no room for discussion. The secretary moved out of the way as Jiraiya came waltzing in with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Hey, Minato. How is it going?" Minato glared at Jiraiya, "Look can we hurry this meeting up, I have to get back to my research." Minato chuckled.

"Yes, of course, as it seems that your research is far more important than your duties to your godson." Jiraiya got a serious expression on his face as he began to explain.

"Now Minato, I know I haven't been the best Godfather but…" "Shut-up Jiraiya and sit down…I don't want to hear your explanation unless you have something that will deny the facts that I have here…and don't even think about lying to me." Jiraiya sighed as he sat down.

"Now…we will start off with this report right here." Minato held up a folder that concerned Tsunade. "I was wondering where Tsunade was…until I reads this." Minato opened the folder and began reading.

"I find it interesting that the Sandaime knew the corpse clone Jutsu when you were the only one with that skill. And I know for a fact that the corpse clone jutsu is a skill that is only taught in YOUR family…and you only learned it fully a week before the Kyuubi attack, also, the Sandaime was always busy, so there was no way that you could have taught him it, care to explain then how Sarutobi managed to present a corpse clone in the likeness of my son to Tsunade…well." Jiraiya began to shiver a bit, he was in deep shit right now and he knew it.

"Sigh…I made the corpse clone Minato. It was well known throughout Konoha that she was the godmother to your child and it would have set off rumors, we had to make sure that no one found out it was your son." The killing intent rose exponentially.

"Why was it necessary to do what you did, I do not care that people would have found out Naruto was my child, he would have been protected from any and all enemies. So tell me Jiraiya, why it was necessary to tell Tsunade that the only reason she returned to Konoha was dead." Jiraiya swallowed, knowing he couldn't come up with a legitimate answer.

"Minato…I know you are angry but…" The killing intent was worse than anything Tsunade had ever done.

"Jiraiya…do I look angry." Jiraiya nodded his head, while Minato folded his hands in front of his face, "I was angry when you peeped on my wife, I was angry when you based our honeymoon in one of your books, I was angry that for my wife's birthday shower you gave her a spaghetti string bikini that barely covered her unmentionables…now I'm furious!" Jiraiya jumped from his seat when Minato slammed his fist into the desk. "You sent one of the best Medics away from Konoha by telling her the only reason she came back was DEAD, you even went so far as to present a corpse to her by using that damn corpse clone jutsu."

(Corpse Clone Jutsu provided by 1v2)

Jiraiya was about to speak, "And on top of that, not only do you send away his godmother, but you also never bothered to check in on my son to see if he was okay, you never bothered to raise him like I asked. I read through Sarutobi's reports so I know that you came to the village at least once a month to deliver your spy network reports. Even when Sarutobi suggested you check up on him you said, 'sorry, I have to get back to my research', you forewent your duties as his godfather, all so you could check out a woman's chest." Jiraiya stood up.

"Damn it Minato, I know I messed up but…" The ice cold glare Minato was giving him was worse then the malicious eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Sit…down…now!" Jiraiya swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sat down, "I asked you one simple thing Jiraiya…one…little…thing. And that one little thing was that you watch out for my son and keep him safe. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" Jiraiya wanted to protest but knew he was beat…he was going to make sure he made up for his stupid mistakes.

"Minato…I understand that what I did was wrong but…" Minato cut him off again.

"And don't think I haven't heard how you 'trained' my son for the Chunin exams…tell me Jiraiya, since when is throwing a twelve year old who has had no formal training in chakra control off a cliff so he can summon a massive toad using a type of chakra that he has never had training in using a smart idea?" Jiraiya began to sweat but thought he had an answer…

"Minato, I felt it was the only way to get him to properly use summoning." Minato used the hand that was gripping the desk to rip a portion of the desk out.

"Did you bother to teach him anything while he was learning to summon, or did you just show him the process and hand signs and go to look at girls while he begged you for help?" Jiraiya looked down…knowing he was beat.

"At this point Jiraiya…I realize what a mistake I made." Minato went back to looking through the various reports. "You will not be allowed anywhere near my son so long as I feel you are inept…and I doubt you will ever change my mind." Jiraiya had a look of shocked horror on his face…

"Minato please, he is my fucking godson…CRASH" in the span of two seconds Jiraiya was pinned against the wall struggling for breath with a kunai laced just above his sternum.

"You lost all rights to being Naruto's godfather 12 years ago…I have made my decision and you will follow it. Or so help me Kami I will take away everything that makes you a man." Minato shoved Jiraiya into the wall as he walked back to his desk. "You have 24 hours to prepare yourself for a mission to retrieve Tsunade, you will tell her the whole truth…her wrath be damned." Jiraiya was taking deep breaths as Minato gave him a task he was terrified to do.

"Are you kidding, Tsunade will kill me…THWACK" Jiraiya slowly looked down as he saw Minato throw the kunai in between his legs. Luckily the kunai only caught his clothes.

"You had better hope she kills you, because if you do not take this mission I will make you suffer for all of your transgressions, my patience with this village is reaching it's limit…and fast. Now get out of my sight Jiraiya." Jiraiya nodded his head and left the room, terrified of the repercussions if he didn't. Once Jiraiya left the room Minato lost it, "AAAAGGGHHH" He charged up two rasengans and smashed the library in the office to bits, he then proceeded to release a chakra pulse that shattered the windows. He grabbed the desk that was already damaged beyond repair and threw it out the window, barely missing a few coming Chunin.

After Minato released his pent up rage he broke down and began to cry…he was so ashamed of his village. They had ignored his last wish, they had abused his son, and because of it he didn't even believe they were his parents…he would fix that. Minato stood up with puffy eyes that held massive determination.

'It's time this village learned who they have been abusing.' Minato went to his office door and kicked it open, not caring that his secretary was staring at him in terror.

Next Day, Jounin Meeting

Minato was staring at the three rookie jounin, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake. He had also called in several other Jounin to assist, Anko Mitarashi, Shiranui Genma, and an ANBU by the name of Tenzo. There were also many lesser Jounin along with Maito Gai who was looking at Kakashi with disappointment. Minato was sifting through various logs about the jounin, including the ones who had personally asked to train his son.

The first was Anko Mitarashi, 18 years old, single, specializing in torture, interrogation, assassination and assault. Lived a life almost as bad as Naruto's but was spared most of the wrath with her terrifying skills. Reasons for requesting Naruto as her student, "Doesn't want potential to be wasted…and he is kinda cute."

The next was Kurenai Yuhi, 23 years old, single, specializing in genjutsu. Lived a fairly sheltered life until parent's death at 8, she became devoted to the Kunoichi system and hates fan girls. Reasons for Requesting Naruto "Can't stand to see her favorite Hyuuga's crush be held back by hateful Jounin."

Asuma Sarutobi, 24 years old, single, specializes in close combat and wind based jutsu. Heir to the Sarutobi clan but has since forsaken that right. Reasons for requesting to train Naruto, "Make up for my fathers mistakes."

All in all he was impressed with the three that requested his son. He had reviewed them and had decided that things needed to be changed. He looked up at the Jounin…

"I have called you all here today to present to you the new team assignments. Not all teams will be changed as I see that a few are quite efficient…but most are not in the best of condition. The only team I have seen that is comprised of genin that works is run by Maito Gai." Said Jounin blushed under the praise.

"Ah, Yondaime-sama, you flatter me with your youthful praise." Minato chuckled; he always liked Gai, always full of energy. He often hoped that Gai would rub off on Kakashi.

"Anyways, I feel that the following teams are imbalanced and must be improved, I will also set up several programs that will help in their underlying skills." Minato pulled out a folder that read team 7. Kakashi noticeably looked ashamed at this. "Starting with team 7, the team will be disbanded and Kakashi will completely apprentice the Uchiha, since he seems incapable of showing anything but favoritism." Most of the Jounin glared at Kakashi. "I will also be applying the following programs." Minato pulled out a folder.

"Anko Mitarashi will be in charge of improving the various Kunoichi, the only Kunoichi from this years graduating class that shows even remote promise is Hinata Hyuuga, even then she needs some assistance in her skills. Anko will run all graduating Kunoichi through a two week training session where they are to work out the kinks in their skills." Anko was grinning at the prospect.

The genin teams will now be rearranged as follows." Minato pulled up a sheet, "Under Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame…under Tenzo, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno…and under Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

…

…

…

"WHAT" a jounin yelled, "How can the demon brat carry the honorable name of the Namikaze?" Kakashi began shaking in fear as Minato turned his gaze towards the stupid Jounin.

"He carries the name Namikaze because he is my son…do you have a problem with that?" The Jounin clearly didn't know when to shut up.

"Hell yeah I have a problem with it, I refuse to believe that the Demon is your…SQYELCH" The jounin was shut up by a kunai that was thrown with such force that it went right through the jounins head. Everyone turned their heads to see that the one who threw the kunai was an extremely pissed off Kushina. She pulled out three kunai in between each finger and brought them up to her face.

"Anyone else wish to insult my son?" Everyone shook their heads as Kushina immediately broke out in a grin. "Good." She put away her kunai's and sauntered up to her husband and sat on his desk.

Minato chuckled at his wife as he called in the ANBU to remove the body. They complied…reluctantly of course. Minato was about to continue talking when Shiranui Genma spoke, "Yondaime-sama…does Naruto know you are his father?" Kushina and Minato were downcast at that. Genma was confused until Minato spoke.

"We told him we were his parents…but he doesn't believe us. Years of this villages hate, scorn, and torment have worn away any and all hopes of ever having a loving family." Genma looked down at that, knowing that Naruto's life was terrible. "I will be announcing to the whole village tomorrow that Naruto is my son…the reasons for this is because I want my son to be at the announcement and he should be out of the hospital tomorrow." Kurenai asked a question that was on her mind.

"Why is Naruto in the hospital if I may ask Yondaime-sama?" Minato began grinding his nails against the desk.

"In my sons case…a minor case of a shattered femur that will finish healing by tomorrow." Everyone was shocked that a shattered femur was considered minor injury for Naruto. "That is all…you are all dismissed." Everyone but Kurenai shunshined out of the office, having more questions for the Yondaime.

"Yondaime-sama…why did you place your son with me. Surely Kakashi would have been better suited to train him." Minato scoffed at the mention of Kakashi.

"My former student has been my son's sensei for the past six months, and in that time he has only taught him tree walking. No Kurenai, I chose you because unlike other sensei's you will not show favoritism. I also think that you can bring out the best in my son." Kurenai smiled at the praise but immediately shunshined off.

Minato went back to work while Kushina began her trek back to the academy…while a certain Hyuuga was going to visit Konoha's resident blond.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN...cliffhanger, I am SOOOOOOOOO...evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.

Anyways, suggestions are accepted and I will see if I can use them.

Yes I am bashing Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi in this fic...come on, how many times have you read fics like that?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...once again I repeat I do not own Naruto

OK, I know you all are going to be pissed at me, but this chapter does not show Naruto believing that Minato and Kushina are his parents...how I have him accept them as his parents will be revealed soon enough.

Also, if any of you have suggestions I would greatly appreciate them, I have a severe writers block and it is not getting better.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was just entering the hospital. She had come a few hours before with her father to try and speak with Naruto.

Flashback

Hinata and her father were walking towards the hospital, both for the exact same reason…one Naruto Uzumaki. Hiashi wanted to thank the blond for knocking some sense into Neji and giving him his nephew back. Hinata wanted to make sure that Naruto was okay. Once the Hyuuga clan found out about Naruto's injury, most of them actually showed concern…except for the elders, they honestly didn't care either way…but they did show gratitude towards Naruto. Not only for getting Neji out of his slump, but for giving Hinata a backbone.

Hiashi and Hinata had arrived at the hospital to find that the usual person at the front desk was not there. Hiashi scoffed at the memory of the woman, he always hated that woman for doing what she did to the young blond. He walked up to the desk with a calm demeanor and spoke, "I wish to know the room number of Naruto Uzumaki." The woman at the desk looked up and gave her reply…

"Yondaime-sama has ordered that no one enter his room. You will need the Hokage's signature to meet with him…do you have it." Hiashi shook his head, "Then I cannot give you the room number." The woman went back to reading the documents as Hiashi tried to reason with the woman.

"Please, I need to speak with him…it is urgent." The woman looked at Hiashi.

"Get the Hokage's signature…but I would wait a few days. He currently isn't in the best of moods." She went back to her paperwork as Hiashi turned around to head to the Hokage tower…hoping his resurrected friend was in a good mood. Hiashi did not notice his daughter run behind a tree where she was plotting a break in.

End Flashback

Hinata had left her father as he went to the Hokage tower. She had made a plan very quickly to see her Naruto-kun. Now all she had to do was start…

Hinata walked into the lobby with a baked good. There was a note on the food that said, 'To the doctors of the Konoha Hospital' She walked up to the desk, "Ano…excuse me." The receptionist turned her head towards Hinata, "I brought a baked good for the staff." The woman behind the desk smiled.

"Oh how thoughtful…may I?" Hinata nodded as the woman reached for a bit of the food. She took a single bite and smiled. She then began to sway as she fell to the ground. Hinata looked at her in pity as she turned the note on the food around, 'Do not eat' she then ran behind the desk and looked through the various names until she found Naruto's. He was in room 213 on the west wing. She smiled as she ran to the room; she went through the entire west wing until she found the door she was looking for. She carefully activated her Byakugan and looked around to make sure there were no guards. She noticed that there were two guards stationed on the ledge above Naruto's window…sleeping. Hinata sighed at the ANBU member's clear lack of motivation to actually do their job…not that she would say this out loud.

She carefully opened the door to Naruto's room and walked in. She was blushing furiously when she realized that her Byakugan was still active and she was seeing through his clothes. Hinata had to contain herself…but man was it difficult. The only reason that in the last few months of being a kunoichi that she hasn't jumped Naruto was the fact that she would faint every time she got perverted images of him in her head. She walked up to Naruto's bed as she slowly turned off her Byakugan, taking in his natural features. She stared at the blonds face as he slept and let a smile grace her features.

'Naruto-kun…if only I could tell you what I feel.' She ran a single finger across his whisker marks. She snapped her hand back when he stirred in his sleep. His whisker marks must be sensitive. She ran a finger across his whisker marks and got a purr from him. She giggled as she kept staring at Naruto.

"Having fun there?" Hinata eeped and snapped her head around as she saw the two ANBU from before. "Did you honestly think that the two of us were asleep?" Hinata lowered her head in shame as the other ANBU chuckled.

"Normally we would be taking you in for violating orders set by the Hokage himself, but since you don't seem to want to hurt the gaki in anyway we will let this slide…now get out!" Hinata eeped again and ran for the door as the other ANBU looked at the blond, "Man, that girl has it for him bad." The other ANBU sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, she had better fess up her feelings before some other girl claims him." They both nodded in agreement as they went back to their posts.

The Next Day

Naruto had finally gotten out of the Hospital and was heading for the town square. He was extremely uncomfortable with all the civilians giving him hateful glares. The Yondaime had called them all to the front of the Hokage tower to make an announcement, Naruto snorted at this; he probably wanted to openly declare his status as a Jinchuriki. Not that he really cared anymore, so long as he got strong enough to become Hokage and gain some acknowledgement he did not care. Sure it meant that all of his so called friends would abandon him, but oh well, it's not like he expected to ever find friendship anyways.

Naruto sighed in exhaustion as he waited for the Yondaime's announcement…unaware of the sets of eyes watching him.

The Hyuuga

Hiashi and the elders were looking at the blond, discussing their opinions of him. Sure they disliked the boy for that time he died all their underwear pink, or that time he filled their pillows with special explosive notes that made them explode…or that time when he snuck into the compound and dressed up the most serious of the Hyuuga elders in a clown suit that he could not remove. But not one of them saw Naruto as the Kyuubi; they could easily tell he was not affected by the demon thanks to their Byakugan, so they were discussing how they could repay the blond who they were viewing as the most powerful shinobi in the years to come.

"Hiashi-sama, I believe we should set our plan in motion soon. While he may be a no name orphan he is still quite a powerful shinobi." Hiashi was looking at the blond in thought.

"Yes, and on top of that he has managed to do the two things we have been trying to do for years, get Neji out of his mightier than thou routine and break our heiress from her shell." Hiashi kept looking at the blond wondering why the usually upbeat child was in such a short mood. He was not as energetic as he usually was.

"We will discuss this after the Yondaime's announcement…agreed?" The elders nodded their heads and looked back to the Hokage tower for the coming announcement.

Kakashi

Kakashi was looking at the blond, hoping that at some point he could get close enough to apologize to him for being such a terrible sensei. He had gathered up as many Jutsu as he could find, hoping he could convince sensei…the Yondaime to allow him to be his sons sensei again.

Kakashi turned his head back to the Hokage tower, trying to hold in his tears at failing his team…again.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was gritting his teeth at the blond, wondering how he could possibly have been surpassed by the blond. 'That dobes power should be mine…oh well. I just have to be patient, then I will go to the Yondaime and demand he train me…then I can kill 'him'.' Sasuke turned his head to the tower, smirking at his plan.

In the Hokage's office

Minato and Kushina were looking through the crystal ball at Naruto. They hoped that their plan would make their son realize that he truly is their son. How they wished they could make up for the pain he was forced to endure, how they wished that he would believe them.

Minato looked at the clock, "It's time." Kushina looked and nodded her head as she walked towards the door. The two used Minato's Hiraishin to get to the top of the Hokage tower.

General POV

The villagers, Shinobi, and various merchants were at the front of the Hokage tower as they saw the flash of light that indicated that the Yondaime had arrived. The entire crowd cheered for the Yondaime's arrival, many of them thinking he would have the 'demon' executed. The Shinobi cheered at the Yondaime's arrival as he walked up to the stand with the red death in tow.

Minato glared at the populace, 'They meet me with love…yet my son is met with scorn.' Kushina glared at the populace, but her eyes softened when she saw her son.

He was looking at them, as if he did not really care. She sighed, hoping this would work.

Minato stepped up to the podium and spoke, "People of Konoha. As you can see I have returned from the dead. When Orochimaru invaded the village he brought me and my wife back from the dead with a forbidden jutsu. Most would be pleased to be brought back to life…while I am pleased to be alive again; it is for reasons that are far different from what you would think." The populace was confused, what was the Yondaime talking about?

Minato spoke up before anyone could speak, "But to understand this I will have to go back to when I did 12 years ago…the village of Konoha was attacked by the most powerful of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You were told that the demon was killed. But even I, the greatest seal master could not kill the demon, so I did the next best thing…I sealed the nine-tailed fox away in the body of a newborn…a newborn that has lived amongst you since then."

Naruto began nervously looking around as Shinobi were looking at him in contempt, civilians were pulling out knives. Naruto sighed, 'So that's why he set up this announcement, he wants the pleasure of seeing me get killed…oh well, not like the bastards haven't tried to kill me before.' Naruto watched as the populace began to edge closer to him…

"But after what I have seen I should have just let this damn village burn!" The crowd was shocked at this statement, what was the Yondaime talking about?

A civilian managed to shout loud enough for the Yondaime to hear, "What are you talking about Yondaime-sama, what have we done to deserve such a fate?" The civilian was shut up by a dosage of killing intent from the Yondaime who spoke with clear aggression…

"You deserve such a fate for how you treated my legacy, that's why." The civilians were confused, the shinobi were curious, but the ones who knew what the Yondaime meant were looking down in shame.

"What legacy, how have we treated you legacy to make you think we deserve death…in fact, why do you not tell us who your legacy is so we may properly honor him, then we can kill the demon that took your life." That was the last straw, Minato and Kushina released as much Killing intent as they could.

"You disgust me, what the hell was I thinking when I took the title of Hokage?! Do you all mean to tell me that none of you noticed that my son was right in front of all of you, and throughout all these years you have abused him, how can you all be so blind?!" The civilians were confused as hell, but the shinobi were slowly putting it together when they saw Naruto's reaction.

Minato released as much killing intent as he could and pointed to Naruto, "My legacy…and the one you abused, and the person that I used to save all of your wretched lives was my son, Naruto Uzumaki!" The civilians were shocked as well as the shinobi, they all looked at Naruto, but they were all shocked at what he did…

"For the love of Kami, if you want to hurt me so bad get your damn shinobi to fucking torture me, seriously, is it even necessary for you to go to this length to try and hurt me?" The civilians were shocked at this, "I know you hate me since I hold the demon that killed you and your wife, but seriously man, don't you think you are going a bit overboard?" Minato and Kushina used Hiraishin to get to him. Naruto was shocked and spoke, "Okay seriously, I may not have paid that much attention to most of Iruka's lectures, but I do know you need one of those damn kunai to warp with that technique, how the hell did you get here when there is no kunai." Minato pointed to Naruto's collar. Naruto grabbed his collar and looked inside, there was an intricate seal.

"I had that placed there so I could come to your aid in an instant my son" Minato would have said something else but his son grabbed the jacket and threw it to the ground, "My son, what are you doing." Naruto shot him an annoyed glare.

"Would you stop it with the 'I am your father routine' I may have fallen for that trick the first three times but I ain't falling for this one." Minato was shocked that someone had tried to pose as his parents before, "I stopped falling for those damn routines after the third one when the person who was my 'mother' slipped a lethal poison in my dinner and threw me into a fucking river." Minato got on his knees and began crying as he grasped onto his sons shoulders…

"My son, please, I am telling the truth I am your real father" he turned his head to Kushina who was crying her eyes out, "She is your mother…we are your parents…damn it Naruto please believe us." Naruto let his head fall and then snapped it up, rage evident in his eyes…he pushed the Yondaime off of him as he yelled…

"For the love of shit just cut it with the fucking charade, if I was your damn son I wouldn't have been beaten near death every fucking birthday I had, my damn instructors wouldn't rig my damn tests…and I certainly wouldn't have been used to hold the damn demon, what father could do that to their own son?! All I am is an orphan brat that had his fucking parents killed at some point that you decided to use for the sealing…so stop it with the damn charade!" Naruto turned around and began walking off…he didn't get five feet before he was turned around and forced to face Kushina…

"My baby please…I beg you my baby please believe us. You really are our child, please Naruto." Naruto grabbed her hand and shoved her off…

"Can't you two take a hint…I am not falling for it." Naruto used his chakra and jumped onto a nearby roof and ran for his apartment, ignoring all of the civilians pleas, ignoring the excited whisperings…ignoring his parents sobs of anguish…

Time skip

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, annoyed beyond comprehension. No one in the damn village had left him alone, ever since the damn Yondaime announced he was his son he has been dealing with people begging for forgiveness, fan girls, and even the annoying Jounin offering training…did the Yondaime honestly think he was that gullible. He was about to make another cup of ramen…which he had to get Ayame to drop off since he couldn't leave his house without having to deal with those annoying assholes…when someone began knocking on the door, 'Okay, that's it!' Naruto stomped to the door and slammed it open…not even bothering to look who it was…

"For the last fucking time leave me alone, I am not the Yondaime's kid, no I won't accept your fucking apology, no I won't go out with you, and no I don't want you to fucking train me…just leave me the fuck alone!" and with that Naruto slammed the door right in the face of three very shocked individuals…

Outside the door

Three people had come to see Naruto, they had tried to talk to him for the past week, but with all the civilians, shinobi, and fan girls trying to have a go at him…it was just impossible.

Kurenai Yuhi had tried to talk to Naruto to explain the new team rosters. She had asked to be Naruto's sensei when he was first offered up. But thanks to Kakashi she was stuck with an Inuzuka and an Aburame. She knew Kakashi only wanted to use Naruto to his own ends…admittedly she also wanted to use him to her own ends, but she had every intention of training him. When the Yondaime had declared her as Naruto's new sensei she was overjoyed…but with all the annoying civilians and Jounin she never got the chance, and now because of how exhausted her student was he didn't even want to talk to them. Kurenai looked down as a single tear fell from her eye.

Tsunade had just arrived in Konoha the day before. As soon as Jiraiya told her what happened over 12 years ago she beat him into such a brutal pulp that he would not be doing any shinobi services for months to come. Once she found out where her godson lived she went to the Sandaime's house and punched him so hard in the face that he will never get his damn nose fixed. She came to her godson's house in hopes of doing the job Kushina asked her to do years ago…but she was met with a pissed off blond and a door in the face. Tsunade had let a few tears fall as she slumped her shoulders in shame.

Hinata had been told by her father that he whole heartedly approved of her dating Naruto. She was so happy that she squealed a fan girl squeal that would have put the entire Sasuke fan club to shame. She ran around the entire Hyuuga compound for hours she was so happy…making most of the branch and main family wonder her sanity. She went straight to Naruto's apartment but was being blocked by the numerous fan girls. When she finally managed to get to the door she was ready to confess all her feelings of love, all of her hidden fantasies, all of the things she wanted to say to Naruto…but before she could even say anything she was shouted at by the very boy she loved. Hinata broke into a myriad of sobs as Tsunade and Kurenai tried to comfort the weeping heiress.

Naruto sat back in his apartment and went back to eating, he heard the crying on the other side of the door…the first time he heard it from one of the fan girls he went to help her…but the damn girl almost raped him. So this time he ignored it, not caring that he just broke a girl's heart…not caring that he caused three women pain…

A week later

Kurenai had finally told Naruto about the new team arrangements. He seemed a little irked that his old team was dissolved, not that he could really call it a team. He was to meet up with his new team at training ground 12 at noon. Naruto had not bothered to go to any shops and had decided to get up early to avoid the damn civilians. He had slept in a tree near training ground 12 up until noon finally came. He saw Hinata coming into the clearing and jumped down from the trees. "Hey Hinata." Said heiress flinched when she heard Naruto's voice.

"H-hello…Naruto-k-kun." Hinata had become even more withdrawn since Naruto yelled at her…true he didn't know it was them, he was just mentally exhausted from all the fan girls…but it still hurt. She saw so many more fan girls get rejected by Naruto time and time again, she was afraid that thanks to the Yondaime publicly declaring he was his son that he had forced Naruto into a permanent shell, never allowing himself to get close to another.

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger; it was all the villagers fault. If they had just done as the Yondaime asked and treat his son like a hero…treated him like a human being…Hinata often cried herself to sleep, she had refused to leave her room unless it was team meetings, food, or a bathroom. She spent the rest of her time looking at a picture of Naruto as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Naruto noticed a single tear fall down her eye. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it up. Hinata was stunned by such a bold move from the blond, Naruto gave Hinata a genuine smile, "I hate to see a girl cry." Hinata blushed as Naruto walked over to a tree. She smiled for the first time in a week…maybe Naruto hasn't completely cut himself off from the world.

Kurenai sat in a tree with the last member of their team, "Well Yakumo…how do you think things will turn out." Yakumo Kurama stared at her teacher and looked at the blond…

"I don't know…but she better say what she feels soon, or there won't be any chance for her at all." Kurenai nodded at her old apprentice. She hated herself for not being able to help her before…but she was going to take the three failures of Konoha and train them to surpass every Shinobi before them…they would surpass the Densetsu no Sannin…and this set of Sannin would not fail.

* * *

Okay I need help with the following stories...Respect Gained Trust Lost, Naruto of the Four Dojutsu, Naruto of the Wind Tunnel, and Vizard or more

Now also to all flamers...you know what, forget it, flame me all you want, for all I care, flame me until my reviews burn with the white hot intensity of a thouand suns, do you hear me mak me burn like an AMATERASU BABY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

Okay, the story will be a harem, the girls so far are Hinata, emari, Tayuya, Shion, andan Oc created by one of my readers...

CHALLENGE ON PROFILE

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was looking through his documents…he had been trying to find that form that Minato had given him over 12 years ago…he needed to convince Naruto that the Yondaime was telling the truth, and the fact that Naruto truly believed that he was just a bastard orphan that the Yondaime used for the sealing did not help. Hiashi clenched his fist…this was all Sarutobi's fault, thanks to him Naruto may never be able to open up to anyone again…but if he could just find that stupid document than he could prove to Naruto that he was in fact the Yondaime's son…

The Hyuuga elders were helping out too, they had gone through every detailed file they could find…but the files were usually filed by the branch family, and the branch family had a tendency to screw up the documents just to get on the elders nerves.

Hiashi was losing his patience, "URG, where the hell are those documents? We have been looking for them for the past three weeks; if we don't find them then our plans are down the toilet…" Hiashi sat down at his desk…wondering where the documents could possibly be…if he did not find those documents soon then he might lose his chance.

Hiashi looked at the picture of his wife, hanging on the wall, 'If only you were her my dear Hikari…then perhaps we might be able to do what we actually intended…so many years ago.'

Meanwhile…with Sasuke

Sasuke was trying to read his scrolls while Kakashi was off to the side moping. Ever since the announcement that Naruto was the Yondaime's son he has grown extremely irritated. Jounin stopped coming to him and instead went to Naruto to try and train him. He had lost a majority of his fan girls, the only ones still remaining at his side were Sakura and Ino…but Ino was slowly slipping away from his grasp.

Kakashi no longer showed up late…but he always sat to the side moping. He constantly sat curled up in a ball…and he would occasionally hear a choked sob come from the Jounin…and the entire time he was clutching a scroll. He had asked Kakashi what was in the scroll and all he said was, 'It doesn't concern you' and now he was trying to learn one of the Uchiha families prized fire jutsu…it was extremely complicated. Up to the point that it would take someone with a fully developed Sharingan to read the specialized kanji.

He clutched the scroll in anger…he was not going to learn anything with an inept sensei standing on the sidelines.

In the Yondaime's office

Minato was extremely frustrated…ever since the announcement that Naruto was his son he has been getting Jounin after Jounin trying to train the blond to get in his good graces. So far it had only succeeded in pissing him off further. On top of that, the new treaty from Suna was here…and the terms were definitely not what he was hoping for.

The newest team Kurenai had been doing D through B rank missions so far. Each time the mission report came Naruto would wait outside until Kurenai came out.

'Damn you Sarutobi…thanks to you I have lost my son…and I may never get him back…damn it.'

Minato had been trying for three weeks to figure out some way for his son to accept him…but so far the task had proven fruitless.

Minato was reading through the treaty…and sighed that this would only make things worse, 'I need some aspirin' he pressed a button and spoke into the intercom, "Suzumi" the intercom clicked for a minute…

"Yes Yondaime-sama."

"Have someone go retrieve my…son."

"Of course Yondaime-sama."

He let go of the intercom button and read over the treaty again, 'Please forgive me my son.'

At Konoha's gates

The Suna entourage was heading through the gates towards the Hokage tower to finalize the treaty agreement. The entourage included Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and a small group of Suna shinobi guards.

Temari was smiling a huge smile that screamed, 'This is the best day of my life!' Gaara and Kankuro were extremely frightened by this new persona of their Nee-chan.

"Gaara" Kankuro whispered to Gaara, "Is Nee-chan alright?" Gaara was staying far from Temari…

"Honestly…I have no clue"

Temari was extremely happy…she had convinced the council this was the best course of action…and who was better for the position.

'I hope that he accepts…'

With Naruto

Kurenai had gone through a lot of effort to try and get Naruto to open up…but because of what has happened in the last three weeks he was very recluse. He didn't even leave his house anymore…saying that he does not want to deal with the ignorant villagers.

She wanted to go right to the…former Sandaime and kick him right where it hurts…thanks to him Naruto no longer had the hope of gaining a family, he no longer trusted anyone…all because Sarutobi broke several promises to Naruto's parents.

Naruto was reading a scroll on a form of old taijutsu from the land of blades…he was having extreme difficulty since he barely knew how to read. The Sandaime knew this and had never bothered to rectify this problem.

So far Naruto had only barely gotten past the first paragraph…Kurenai decided to help Naruto out. She walked over and got to eye level with the blond, "Hey Naruto…how about I help you out." Naruto glanced up at Kurenai before he quickly returned his eyes to the scroll.

"No thanks…why don't you go train Hinata and Yakumo…they are clan heirs, and are clearly more important than the bastard Kyuubi child." Kurenai cringed at his tone…after the announcement he had come up with this twisted realization that only those with 'noble blood' would ever be considered worth training…and since Naruto truly believed he was just some bastard orphan, thanks to the Sandaime, he decided that he was no longer going to waste his time asking for his sensei's help…he even went so far as to coldly say he wasn't worth it.

"Look…Naruto I…" Naruto glanced at Kurenai with a cold look…

"Listen Kurenai…I don't want to hear it alright…I am not the Yondaime's son, and no doubt the Yondaime put you up to this so later on he can order you to kill me…" Kurenai snapped at Naruto as she released a small amount of killing intent…

"Listen here Naruto, your father would never order someone to kill his own son!" Naruto snapped up to glare right in Kurenai's face…

"For the last fucking time I am not his son…go train the other two…I'm better off on my own anyway!" Naruto grabbed his scrolls and began walking off…when an ANBU shunshined in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki…your father…" The ANBU was blasted by a dose of killing intent…

"He is not my father!" the killing intent dropped as the ANBU recovered from the sudden killing intent and continued…

"The Yondaime wishes to speak to you Naruto." Naruto sighed as he began walking towards the Hokage tower…the ANBU turned to Kurenai, "He really doesn't need the shit he is dealing with…I really hope he opens up soon." Kurenai looked down as she spoke…

"I hope so too Tenzou…I really do." Tenzou shunshined off as Kurenai turned towards the last two students in the field, "Okay…let's get back to training…"

Time Skip…Hokage office

Minato was awaiting the arrival of the Suna entourage…as well as the arrival of his son. Kushina had arrived back from her mission a few minutes ago…and she was not happy with the treaty at all, "What the hell Minato…we want Naruto to accept us as his parents, not hate us…what were you thinking?!" Minato cringed as he listened to his wife, he knew Naruto was going to hate him for this…but they needed to get his treaty finalized.

"Kushina…believe me I do not like this either, but we have to finalize this treaty to prevent an all out war." Kushina scoffed at this…

"Why do we even bother staying in Konoha, this village deserves to be burned to the ground for what it has done to our son." Minato looked at Kushina with a stern and remorseful look.

"And how do you think that will work…from what we have seen Naruto desires only one thing in life, to one day lead this village…I want to leave this village Kushina…believe me I do, but I can't do that when Naruto still holds feelings for this place…I can't do that to him." Kushina looked down as she realized why taking Naruto from Konoha would be a bad idea…especially with how he sees them.

The two looked at the door as someone began knocking on it, "Enter" the door opened to reveal his secretary.

"Yondaime-sama…the Suna contingent has arrived." Minato nodded his head…

"Send them in…" The secretary signaled for the Suna group to enter. The first to enter was Temari, followed by Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari smiled at the Yondaime.

"Greetings Yondaime-sama…when shall we begin the finalization of the treaty?" Minato was about to answer when the door was slammed open. They all turned their heads with varying reactions.

Minato and Kushina were nervously sporting smiles, Kankuro was shocked, Gaara was smiling, and Temari was, "EEEP" glomping the person who came through the door…

Naruto had been glomped by Temari and his head was in between her breasts. Naruto had the decency to sport a blush…but he quickly shook it off, "Get off me…please." Temari reluctantly. Naruto walked up to the Yondaime's desk, "You summoned me Yondaime-sama." Naruto looked at Minato expectantly…

"Naruto…as you are probably aware the invasion caused severe damage to Suna's forces, so we have finalized a recent treaty between our two villages…" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, not getting what the Yondaime was talking about…

"What are you getting at?" Minato sighed as Kushina stepped forward.

"Naruto…the Suna council, along with Temari no Sabaku, believe that the best way to permanently secure our treaty, is to…have an arranged marriage between two of our shinobi."

…

…

…

"So why isn't the Uchiha here?" Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, "Obviously Suna will want their shinobi to marry someone of high standing…and I have not had any contact with Sasuke for the last two weeks, so I will not be of much help giving him the message that you want him to marry a Suna woman."

Everyone began to nervously look around…but Minato and Kushina spoke up, "Naruto…it's not Sasuke that will be a part of the arranged marriage…it's you…"

…

…

…

"Excuse me" Naruto spoke with a calm demeanor…but there was clear aggression in his voice, "Would the Suna shinobi leave for a few minutes…now." The Suna team walked out of the office, when the door closed Naruto exploded, "WHAT?!"

Minato tried to speak, "Naruto, you must understand that…" Naruto cut him off…

"It's not bad enough that you ruined my childhood, prevented me from ever finding friends, and basically condemned me to an unending hell…but now you are using me as this damn villages business transaction, there might not be a single girl in this village that will ever like me in that sense, but there might be girls outside of Konoha's borders who will see past my affliction!"

"Naruto please…my son I…" Minato was shut up by a massive dose of killing intent that was clearly amplified by the Kyuubi.

"**I am not your son…the damn charade is getting really fucking annoying, I am tired of having to wake up in the middle of the night because some stupid jounin comes knocking on my door saying he is offering to train the Yondaime's son…I am also sick and tired of not being able to walk outside anymore because a bunch of fucking fan girls try to rape me…enough with the fucking charade!!!" **The glass window behind the desk shattered as Naruto let up on the killing intent…

"Naruto…if you won't believe me…who will you believe…if I get Sarutobi in here will you believe me?" Minato saw Naruto's head fall as he snorted in disgust…

"The Sandaime…he is as much a cause of my pain as you are…" Minato and Kushina were confused…what did he mean?

"Naruto…what do you mean, Sarutobi told us he did everything he could to protect you." Naruto scoffed…

"Did everything he could to protect me…that's a laugh. I found out the truth about my 'Jiji' three days before the finals…

Flashback

_Naruto was walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower after he got out of the hospital. He was going to ask Jiji to see if he can give him some scrolls to train with, at the very least he can get a jutsu that will be good against Neji._

_Naruto arrived at the office and was about to knock on the door when he heard someone talking…_

"_Sarutobi, you have to kill that wretched demon, it is a threat to our village." Naruto recognized the voice as the crabby female elder._

"_I concur; if that demon is allowed to grow stronger then our village is doomed." The other voice was clearly that of the old goat…_

"_I will not kill Naruto…I have gone so far as to allow the villagers to beat him without persecution, that is as far as I will go. I will not kill him, even I he was the Kyuubi…which he isn't, the risk of Kyuubi getting out is too damn high. I have allowed the villagers to beat him in hopes that he will become submissive, thus supplying Konoha with a powerful shinobi if he ever learns to use the Kyuubi's chakra."_

"_That is too risky, killing him would be more efficient, there is too much of a chance that he will betray us." _

"_That's enough, my decision is final…dismissed."_

_Naruto backed away from the door, a pained look in his eyes…his Jiji…allowed them to beat him…Naruto turned and ran down the stairs, heart broken that the only person who he thought of as family…was just as bad as the villagers that abused him._

_Naruto had not bothered to go to the office at all…if the Sandaime was going to allow him to be hated…then he was going to hate him in turn, eye for an eye after all…_

End Flashback

Minato and Kushina were shaking in rage…the Sandaime allowed for Naruto to be beaten, to be ostracized…just so he would be submissive.

"Naruto…I am so sorry my son…I…" Naruto raised his hand and glared at Sarutobi…his eyes turning blood red.

"Stop…I never want to hear about you being my father ever again…I am done with this damn charade." Naruto turned to leave, but he was stopped by Kushina who wrapped him up in a hug…

"Naruto…my baby…please…we aren't lying…please will you…CRACK!" Naruto pulled himself from her grip and backhanded her, Minato rushed to his wifes side, he looked up about ready to scold his son, but stopped when he looked into his eyes; Kushina looked up and saw the hate filled eyes of her son. His eyes turned blood red and slitted as he glared at her…

"**I am through with your bullshit…this is my last warning…cut the charade…"** Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it at his gullet, **"Or I release the fur ball…"** Naruto walked out of the office leaving a sobbing set of parents.

The Suna contingent watched as Naruto left the office, he turned his head and looked at them, "Find someone else to be your business transaction…I will have no part in it." He turned and walked away leaving a shocked Temari and two fuming brothers…

'How dare he do that to my Nee-chan'

'Mother will have your blood for doing that to my sister'

Temari fell to her knees…true, this was basically a political marriage…but she had demanded that Naruto be the one she marries…she had fallen for the blond during the Chunin exam break…she remembered how she fell for him…

Flashback

_Temari was walking out of a Dango shop after she had finished her meal. The waiter had been hitting on her, and she wanted to get the hell out of there. She was walking to her apartment when she suddenly heard something crash. She turned around and looked to find a cat eating from a dumpster._

_She sighed as she turned around…and was smashed in the face with a frying pan. She tumbled back as she looked to find it was the same waiter from before, "Oh…feisty, I like em like that." The waiter walked forward as Temari reached for her fan. Before she could even swing her fan the waiter had shunshined forward and delivered a terrible kick to her stomach. She collapsed as the man grabbed her hair, undoing most of her hair ties, "I bet you're wondering how I was able to do that…me, a lowly civilian, HAH, I am actually a missing-nin from the now destroyed heat devil village. I came to this village a year ago hoping to find some fun…and lo and behold I find a Suna kunoichi…how delightful…you will be my seventh victim this year" The man reached and tore off Temari's shirt as he began to undo his buckle._

_Temari was about to get up when she felt a terrible pain in her side, "Oh, how do you like my little poison, I injected it into you when I first attacked you…in a few minutes you will be overcome by the second part of the toxin…a very delightful aphrodisiac." The man walked forwards and climbed on top of Temari, "I am going to enjoy this." The man reached for his pants and began to pull out his member while Temari was scared to death…_

'_No…my virginity…I wasn't supposed to lose it like this…I was supposed to lose it to a man I love…please no' the man was now pulling off her panties…_

"_HEY JACKASS!" The waiter looked up as he was smashed in the face with a nearby trash can. He fell over and looked up…his eyes widening when he saw that Naruto Uzumaki was releasing a lot of killing intent._

"_Oh shit!" He ran down the alley way. But Naruto grabbed his shirt and threw him into a set of trash cans. Temari cringed when he saw the mans face get smashed up. Naruto grabbed a trash can as the man tried to crawl off._

"_Come one!" he smashed the trash can on the mans back. The guy collapsed as Naruto turned him over and began punching his face, "What's your problem pal?!" _

'_CRACK' that was the nose_

'_CRUNCH' his eye_

'_SMASH' the cheek_

'_CRUNCH' that was the nose again._

_Naruto pulled the mans face up and pulled his fist back, "Come up here!" and slammed his fist right in the guys jaw. Naruto and got up…and then kicked the man in the ribs. He walked over to the trembling Temari, "Hey…are you alright…lets get you home." Naruto reached out to Temari but she flinched away, "Sorry…look" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple wads of cash, "Here is some money…go get yourself some clothes, something to eat…just stay out of the alleys." Naruto got up…and Temari lost consciousness…_

End Flashback

She had woken up the next morning in her apartment with Baki-sensei saying some blond haired kid brought her here as carefully as possible.

When she saw the blond kid again she was ashamed of herself for being a part of the invasion, and the fact that he showed them mercy despite them being enemies showed he had an enormous heart.

Temari fell to the floor crying…but she looked up defiantly, 'I will not have anyone else but you…Naruto Uzumaki'

Three days later

Team Kurenai had gathered in the Yondaime's office, Minato trying as hard as he could from not going on about how Naruto is his son…he would have to try a different approach…but for now he had to give out their missions.

"Team Kurenai, you will be heading an escort mission, the client will arrive in the shopping district this afternoon." Team Kurenai nodded their heads and walked out. Naruto was the first to leave as the other two followed suit.

Minato looked down at his desk…but he snapped his head up when he heard knocking on the door…

"Enter" the door opened to reveal the last person he wanted to see, "What do you want…Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down so as to avert Minato's gaze, "Yondaime-sama…I was hoping if…if…" Minato stopped him before he could continue…

"Kakashi…if this is another one of your attempts to get team 7 reformed, the you are wasting your time, go back to training your precious Uchiha…I will not let you stunt my sons growth." Kakashi spoke up in defense…

"Yondaime-sama, I have no intention of stunting Naruto's growth…look" he pulls out a scroll, "On here is every jutsu I know…I was hoping to teach them to Naruto" Minato cut him off again…

"Was this before…or after you learned he was my son?" Kakashi grew silent as he looked down, "I thought so…now get out of my sight." Minato was about to return to his work when Kakashi fell to his knees and began to practically beg…

"Minato-sensei please…let me make amends for my mistakes…please let me help your son."

…

…

…

Minato glared at Kakashi with a sneer and a look of disgust, "You've done enough…now GET OUT!" Kakashi got up and left the office as Minato looked at the mission form…

A-rank mission

Objective: protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze on her way to Yuki no Kuni.

* * *

Sweet, okay, I will update this story soon, I am sorry that I have not been updating as much, but ya know, school, family...that kind of bull

anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I will try to update more often...

CHALLENGE ON PROFILE


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...nor will I ever...(Curs into a corner with a dark aura around him) why can't I own Naruto?

Okay, this is not my longest chapter...but I hope you enjoy the latest update, I will possibly do one more update before I put up the next chapter for Mokuton Heiru...

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto and Mokuton Naruto...check his profile**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover...check his profile for details...**

**dracohalo117...well...I think the challenge is good (Pouts)**

* * *

Naruto sat waiting on a bench outside a movie theater. The movie was about a princess and it was played by their objective, Yukie Fujikaze. Naruto was twirling a kunai in between his fingers. Off to the side Hinata was looking at Naruto…while Yakumo was drawing in a notepad.

Naruto finally stopped twirling the kunai and threw it into the ground, "Alright, we have been waiting here for almost an hour, they should have been here half an hour ago…where is the damn client?!" over the past month since Naruto's heritage was revealed, his patience has become shorter…and it was starting to affect those around him.

Yakumo became extremely frustrated with the blond…mainly because she was tired of his temper. And Hinata had become more withdrawn…thinking that if she spoke her true feelings to Naruto he would utterly reject her…it wasn't a surprise, last week Naruto rejected a girl so harshly that he sent the girl home crying…it was when Hinata herself was about to ask Naruto out, she had spent a whole week gaining the resolve to ask him out…but when she saw how cruelly he rejected her…all that resolve faded away into nothing.

Naruto was about to begin pacing…when the fence shattered as a horse ran through, with a woman on its back. Then about 6 more horses came running through the hole in the fence with armored samurai on back.

Naruto quickly jumped on the wall, "I'll get the woman…you two stop those samurai NOW!" Naruto began jumping after the woman. Yakumo pulled out her drawing pad and quickly began to scribble, she then performed hand seals, "Kurama Hijutsu: Mokusaimusha" on the surface nothing happened…but inside the minds of the samurai, they were fighting against living trees…but in reality they were fighting each other

The samurai slashed at the trees and only ended up knocking each other out. Hinata and Yakumo watched as the samurai fell to the ground. They walked up to them…but stopped as Kurenai shunshined in front of them…nervously scratching the back of here head…

"Uhm…team…I got some news…"

Meanwhile

Yukie Fujikaze continued to gallop through the streets, knocking over carts and sending the civilians scattering.

She was about to turn down an alley when she saw an orange blur jumping over her with a scowl on his face.

She turned down an alley and ended up right in the middle of a festival. She charged through, scattering civilians and sending cart owners running as she headed for an exit.

Naruto meanwhile was pulling out a set of balls with a rope attached to them. He jumped higher in the air and began to swing the bolas in the air…and then he threw it at a nearby wooden pole. The pole shattered and fell over, the sign it was holding blocking the entrance.

Yukie did not stop and plowed directly through the paper sign.

Naruto cursed, 'Damn it…this girl is going to cause more damage if I don't stop her.' Naruto leaped off the building and landed directly in her path. The woman seemed to speed up…Naruto jumped and leapt on the horses back.

Yukie looked at the blond with aggravation, "Get off my horse." she whipped the reins and the horse began to gallop faster. Naruto looked at the woman and snarled…

"Idiot, stop this damn horse, you are going to…" Naruto looked and saw that there was a group of young children playing in the road. Naruto reached further for the reins.

The children saw the incoming horse and they began to scream as they ran out of the way…but a young three year old girl was too shocked to move…she began to quiver as the horse came closer…

Naruto almost reached for the reins but they slipped out of his grasp…the girl was only a few dozen feet away. He then cursed to himself, 'Damn it!' and then grabbed Yukie.

Yukie was shocked by the sudden contact…and she was even more shocked when Naruto yelled as he pulled her back, along with the reins.

The horse felt the reins being pulled and reared back just before he hit the girl…and then slammed its feet on the ground…

The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the horse not even a foot away from her…she scurried back and ran to her mother who had just come running out of the house when she saw the danger her daughter was in on the second floor.

Yukie got off the horse…the kids saw who she was and began to run up to her screaming, "Can I have your autograph?" or "Can you sign my shirt?" the reactions varied. Yukie was about to shout at them…when the back of her shirt was suddenly pulled back, her along with it. She was dragged to face a certain blue eyed Jinchuriki.

"What the fuck was that stunt you ignorant bitch?! Are you fucking blind…because unless you are there is no excuse for what you did while you were on your horse." Yukie tried to struggle but she was thrown to the ground as Naruto pointed to the damage she had done, "You are lucky those people moved…or you could have injured somebody...or worse." he looked behind her, "Just look at that girl." she turned around and saw the terrified girl, who was shivering in her mothers embrace, "If I hadn't stopped your damn horse…that girl would be seriously injured…or dead!" Yukie flinched as Naruto snapped at her…she then stood up and began to walk off…but Naruto grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him…

"Now listen here…Yukie Fujikaze" her eyes widened, "You are coming with me…you are being guarded by my team on your way to Yuki no Kuni" he began to drag her off, but found that she would not budge an inch. He turned to glare at her…and ended up getting sprayed in the eyes with mace. He clutched his eyes as she ran off…Naruto opened his eyes and saw her blurry form run off, "Damn bitch!" he ran after her as she ran into the shopping district.

Back with Team Kurenai

Kurenai had finished explaining that the samurai were actors, and that the person that they were chasing after was the client. The three kunoichi sighed…Kurenai than brought up a question that had been bothering her, "Where is Naruto?" the two girls were about to answer…

"GET BACK HERE YUKIE!" the three sweat dropped…

'Over there?' the three ran in the direction of Naruto's yells…

Back with Naruto

Naruto was running through the shopping district looking around for Yukie, 'Damn…where the hell did she go?' he ran past a store…not even a second later Yukie came out wearing a feather boa and a pair of sunglasses. She looked and saw Naruto heading towards another store before she ran down the street…never noticing Naruto pop into smoke.

She looked back and then ran down an alley. She knocked over a few trash cans. She headed down the alley until she lost her breath. She sighed to herself, 'Thank Kami I lost him…' she looked around…and then she saw a bar, 'Hmmm, I am a bit parched' she walked into the bar…not noticing the part of the wall that suddenly wavered to show a blond haired shinobi…

About twenty minutes later, team Kurenai ran down the alley, Hinata was using her Byakugan to locate Naruto's chakra. She looked around, and saw a trace of his chakra on a wall next to a bar. She walked up to it and used her Byakugan to see if there was a trail…she did find a trail…and it led into the bar.

Kurenai sighed, 'What is he doing in there?' they walked into the bar…and was surprised at the sight.

Sitting at the bar was Yukie Fujikaze, and at a nearby table was Naruto, who was busy sipping a glass of sake. Kurenai walked up to Naruto and snatched the Sake out of his hand, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto looked at Kurenai before he poured himself another glass of Sake.

"Well, I was thinking that while I wait here for Yukie over there to get drunk enough to pass out, that I can enjoy a few bottles of Sake." he was about to drink the sake when Kurenai slapped it out of his hand, shattering the cup and spilling the sake everywhere.

"What I mean is why are you drinking Sake, you are underage!" Naruto looked up at Kurenai and grabbed the bottle of Sake…

"Old enough to kill…old enough to drink…and have sex." he did not bother with a cup this time and simply chugged down the bottle of Sake. He finally put down the sake bottle and wiped his chin before he placed it back down, he turned to the bartender, "Hey, bring me a bottle of hot sake." the bartender looked at him…

"Which would you like…imported or our own recipe?" Naruto got into a thinking pose before he spoke…

"What have I been drinking?" the bartender took out a bottle of the same stuff he had been drinking and answered…

"You have been drinking our recipe." Naruto smirked…

"Bring me a bottle of your imported Sake." Naruto sat back and looked as Yukie down another cup of sake. Kurenai was fuming at this point.

"Naruto…I don't care if you are legally allowed to drink Sake or not, don't need to deal with one of my students getting drunk." Naruto looked at Kurenai…

"Kyuubi filters the alcohol before it affects me; I don't need to worry about something as trivial as getting drunk." Naruto looked and saw a man talking with Yukie; he seemed to be pleading with her, "Alright, it's taking too long for her to pass out…plan B." Naruto got up and walked up to Yukie.

Yukie downed another cup of Sake as Sandayu kept pleading with her, "Yukie…we need you for this role, and no one else can play it." Yukie grabbed the Sake bottle and began to swish it around.

"Oh don't worry, this stuff happens all the time, the lead is replaced, the director replaced…its just show business." She was about to down another gulp of Sake…

"And this…is my business" she turned around to see Naruto deliver a knife strike to her neck…effectively knocking her out…

Meanwhile

Minato was digging through file after file…trying to find some ounce of proof that Naruto was his son…and that Naruto could not deny. He had gone through every last file, looking for Naruto's birth certificate, it was the only piece of proof he needed to prove Naruto was his son.

He went through another batch of files and found nothing.

On the other side of the office Kushina was looking through the bookcase, hoping it might be in there.

Minato sat at his desk…and then in a fit of rage threw all of the documents off the desk, "God damn it…where the hell is that birth certificate?!" he pulled open the desk droors and pulled out every paper, trying to find where the document was.

Kushina finally stopped rooting through the book shelf and screamed, "Fuck! At this rate we won't be able to prove he is our son until our death!" she slammed her fist into a nearby table and smashed it to bits.

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat on a nearby chair.

Minato cursed, 'Alright…where the hell is that document…the only person who has been in this room since our deaths that would know where it is, would be Hiruzen…now where did he put that damn document?' Minato was about to go through the documents again, thinking he might have missed it in his angered haste to find it…when the door to the office was slammed open…revealing Sasuke Uchiha.

"I want you to train me!" the two shinobi looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head.

"Minato glared at the Uchiha, "What right do you have to barge into my office…and isn't Kakashi training you?" Minato spat out the word Kakashi as if it were a poison.

"He isn't good enough…at the rate he is training me I will never be able to kill my brother!" Kushina snarled at Sasuke and snapped…

"You have the strongest Jonin in the village teaching you exclusively, if that isn't good enough then I don't know what is?" Sasuke looked at the woman with a malicious smile.

"Who else but the Yondaime Hokage himself?" he looked at Minato who was now looking through the documents.

"I will not train anyone except for my son…all my techniques are family techniques…no exceptions." clearly Sasuke was not giving up…

"Than adopt me…adopt me until I kill my brother…I would make a much better son than that dobe!"

…

…

…

"SMASH" Minato turned towards Sasuke and glared at him as he literally snapped the filing cabinet in half, "How dare you insult my son in my presence genin…?!" Sasuke shivered…but continued his tirade…

"Oh please, the dobe doesn't even believe he is your son, he has essentially forsaken you, the dobe will never see you as anything more than the person who condemned him to hell!" Minato tightened the grip on his kunai, "That baka was too pathetic to be worthy of your training…if you train me I will bring glory to your clan, where as that dobe would simply disgrace it!" Sasuke was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall. Kushina tightened the grip she already had on Sasuke's throat.

"You little wretch, if you ever insult my son again, I will kill you myself." she threw him out the door and slammed it shut.

Minato sat at his desk and began to fiddle with one of his tri-pronged kunai…and then he slammed it right into his desk. He slumped into his chair, 'I have scowered every part of this office…and I have not found a single trace of the birth certificate.' he looked at his desk…and quirked an eye when he saw a piece of paper through the crack he made in the desk/ He pulled out another Kunai and began to use it to part the wood. Kushina saw what he was doing and walked over…she saw the papers and grabbed her own kunai as she began to part the wood along with him…

Minato finally had enough and simply used his bare hands and tore the wood off, "CRACK" a resounding crack traveling through the air. He looked at the documents…and right on top was Naruto's birth certificate.

He grabbed the papers with a great smile yelled out, "Yes…here it is…now Naruto can't deny we are his parents!" he was about to jump around the room…when he thought to himself, 'Why was Naruto's birth certificate hidden in the desk? Unless…' he looked at Naruto's birth certificate and set it aside. Kushina immediately picked it up as Minato looked at the first document…his blood boiling as he read it, 'Sarutobi…you…you traitor!' he slammed the documents on the desk as he barged out the office door…Kushina followed suit, wondering what was going on…she was so preoccupied with following Minato…that she never noticed the birth certificate land underneath the heater…

With Naruto

Naruto was carrying Yukie fireman style towards a boat that had docked. He had to deal with Sandayu saying he was too brutal on the princess…he had shut the old man up with a well placed dose of killing intent.

He was now standing in front of the ramp as he grumbled to himself, 'Maybe I should not have knocked her out for so long…it would make moving her around a hell of a lot easier.' he walked up the ramp before he headed to the sleeping area for her. He opened the door with his foot…and was quite impressed with the layout.

The bed looked to be made out of an exotic material, the sheets looked to be made out of the finest cloth, and the surrounding furniture looked to be imported from outside countries, probably from across the seas.

He walked over to the bed and set Yukie on the bed, he then covered her up with the lovely satin sheets. He looked at her for a moment…and then he noticed her necklace…he took a closer look at it…it was engraved with dozens of kanji, and it had an active chakra in it…

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, walking out the door.

Back in Konoha…20 minutes later

Hiruzen Sarutobi was reading his old war diary…it was a detailed record of every battle he took place in up to the Kyuubi attack…and he was now adding the Suna-Oto invasion of Konoha to the archives of his journal.

He had finished writing the last entry…when that same feeling he had been getting for the past month kicked back in. he rubbed the bruise on the back of his head, after Orochimaru delivered a strike to the back of his head, his memory has been less than favorable…soon however…that issue would be at an end…so long as his plans did not fail…now if he could only remember where he placed those plans.

He set his journal aside and headed towards the kitchen…

"CRASH" the windows shattered as a dozen ANBU leapt into his home. Sarutobi was so startled that he did not see three of the ANBU performing hand seals until it was too late. He was about to reach for the kunai he always kept at his side…when he realized he could not move.

'Damn…what happened?' he looked with his peripheral vision…and saw three shadows extending towards him…he looked to see that ANBU Shika, Nezumi, and Koumori were holding a rat sign for the Kage Mane no jutsu.

Just as he hissed at the fact he had been so easily captured…the front doors slammed open to reveal an extremely pissed Minato and Kushina…Minato walked forward as the rest of the ANBU geared themselves to fight, while others pulled out chakra restraining cuffs.

Minato stood in front of Sarutobi and snarled, "Hiruzen Sarutobi…I…as the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato…hereby arrest you…for treason…" he flicked his hand as the ANBU restrained Sarutobi with the cuffs, and then shunshined to the last place any traitor would want to be in chains…ANBU headquarters interrogation department.

* * *

Okay, admittedly, not my longest chapter, but this was all I could come up with at the moment, if you have any ideas let me know...seriously I need some help here, I cannot come up with much right now, school is hell as it is and I am not able to come up with things that do not seem cliche.

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto and Mokuton Naruto...check his profile**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover...check his profile for details...**

**dracohalo117...well...I think the challenge is good (Pouts)**

okay...Ja-Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...all bow in worship to the owner of Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto and Mokuton Naruto...check his profile**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover...check his profile for details...**

**dracohalo117...well...I think the challenge is good (Pouts)**

**nirvana12: Check his profile for details**

* * *

Sarutobi was bound by a set of Chakra enhanced chains that probably wouldn't break, even if Tsunade was using her super strength. He had chakra suppressing seals all across his chest. Surrounding him was a special division of the ANBU black ops…Museiyoru (Silent night). They were the most dangerous members of the black ops…they were completely loyal to the Hokage…and no other. Not even Kakashi was good enough to be placed in their ranks.

He was in a holding cell made out of a special chakra draining rock. Just beyond the three inch thick wall of chakra eating rock, there was a set of bars and wires that reinforced the wall itself. And finally after that was a 12 inch thick wall of concrete.

The only hole in the cells perfect hold…was the door in and out…but that door was made out of a steel that could endure a hundred of Tsunade's most powerful punches, and it was constantly being pumped with Katon chakra, making it impossible to open from the inside…all in all…a nearly perfect cell.

There had been one person to escape from this cell…and he had died right after he made it three feet from the cell.

Sarutobi was being bound by his ankles, wrists, and thighs. His head was held in place, and on his back was a special device…it would quickly pump chakra directly into his chakra system if the interrogator gave the order…

Now why would this be bad…well…inserting another persons chakra into another, is a very painful process for the receiver…especially from where this chakra came from.

The chakra was specially harvested by Oinin (hunter-nin), who would use special chakra holding cases to bring in chakra for the device…all in all…since the chakra being shoved into a person as not from one person…but many, it would severely hurt.

Sarutobi looked at the ground as he thought of what had happened…not even twenty minutes ago he had been at home, writing his memoirs…the next minute he had been arrested for treason…what evidence did Minato have to support this? Unless…no…Minato would not have looked in storage…not when he had his own desk.

Before Sarutobi could continue his thoughts, the door to the cell opened…and he was shocked and terrified at who came in…

Anko Mitarashi…finest torture specialist of her generation…she knew every pressure point on the body, and where every nerve connected…

Inoichi Yamanaka…an interrogator that had been famed throughout the elemental countries…

And the worst of them all…Ibiki Morino…the only interrogator who has had the pleasure of making a Kage squeal for their life…

Following the three interrogators was an extremely pissed off Minato, and a fuming Kushina. Minato turned to the ANBU stationed just outside the door, "Lock it down…no one goes in or out of this room without my say so…kill anyone that attempts to interrupt us." the ANBU bowed and quickly locked down the doors.

Minato glared at the Sandaime, "I was willing to pass by not telling Naruto about us…I really was…but not this" he pulled out a pile of documents, "What I have found here is treason…no BEYOND treason…this is genocide…" Minato walked up to Sarutobi, "Shall we see what you have done…oh I think we shall" Minato stood back up and flipped to the first page, "Lets start with this…" Minato pulled out a document…and placed it directly in front of the Sandaimes face…shocking Sarutobi to the core…

It was an order that all the orphanages were to treat Naruto in a way that he would become submissive. Sarutobi had hoped that in the future when Naruto was a shinobi, he would be completely submissive to the ones in power…it would also prevent Naruto from lashing out when he was beaten or abused. It was the only reason Sakura had managed to beat Naruto on a daily basis and not get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sarutobi looked at Minato with pleading eyes, "Minato…you must understand…if Naruto grew resentful of this village he would have lashed out, possibly destroyed us with Kyuubi's power, I could not allow that." Minato grabbed Sarutobi by the throat…

"And you would allow my son to be abused and tortured like a common criminal…?!" he let go of Sarutobi's throat and pulled out another document, "Oh…I am sure the Hyuuga clan would love to see this document…Hiruzen Sarutobi" Minato threw the document to the floor in front of Hiruzen…it was the actual treaty signed between himself and the Raikage…the treaty presented to Konoha was little more than a clever implication of words that convinced the council…the real treaty…was essentially treachery…

The treaty said

_I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, agree to the terms of which Kumo demands for an immediate truce between our two nations._

_In return for the immediate withdrawal of all Kumogakure troops from Hi no Kuni, and the immediate removal of all outposts. I Hiruzen Sarutobi agree to the following terms…_

_Kumogakure will be granted 30% of our treasury, along with any Raiton jutsu ranked B or higher, including those from the forbidden scroll of sealing. This includes the Hatake family collection of Raiton jutsu. Since Kakashi Hatake does not know of them, we need not worry about him questioning into its absence._

_Konohagakure will release all prisoners of war, and will be pardoned of their crimes against Konohagakure no Sato. Konoha will also hand over any of Kumogakure's missing Nin, regardless of any services they have performed for Konoha._

_And finally…Konohagakure will hand over one main branch Byakugan user. Konoha will assure that Kumo is capable of capturing a user of the Byakugan without ANBU interference. All ANBU will be focused on guarding the Kumo entourage while your 'ambassador' locates and kidnaps a main branch Hyuuga._

The rest of the document was details on the Hyuuga compound and locations of Hyuuga patrols…slipped to him by a member of the elder council who died three days after the incident with Kumo.

Sarutobi yelled, "Kumo outnumbered us three to one, if I did not agree to their demands they would have invaded us and destroyed us all. Giving them the Byakugan quelled most of their hostilities!" Minato back handed Sarutobi.

"You nearly caused a fourth great shinobi war, you dropped our economy, you gave away jutsu that were not yours to give, and you would have condemned Hinata Hyuuga to a life as a baby factory!" Minato pulled out several documents…and then he glared at the Sandaime, "This one…is absolutely appalling!" he slammed the document into the ground in front of Sarutobi…it was the assassination order of every last Uchiha…leaving only Sasuke Uchiha alive, "You committed a genocide of the Uchiha clan…ordering our top ANBU to slaughter them…including the women and children…and you only allowed him to keep Itachi alive…and by the looks of it, you needed to place a suggestive genjutsu on him to make him do it, because he refused to kill infants!"

"The Uchiha clan was planning to rebel! Minato grabbed Hiruzen by the scruff of his neck.

"And where was your proof…some side conversations by mentally unstable Uchiha…Uchiha who had been so mentally scarred from battles in the war that they went crazy…that proof?!" he threw Sarutobi to the ground, "You know as well as I do hat some shinobi never recover from missions…most Uchiha never do…and end up speaking nonsense about this and that…" Minato looked through the documents…and stopped at the most recent one…his eyes widening with fury…

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Minato kicked Sarutobi directly in the face, 'This is all the evidence I need Sarutobi…you will be lucky to live." Minato turned to Inoichi, "Find what you can from him…but keep him alive long enough so I can watch the life drain from his eyes." Minato walked towards the door, as it opened he walked out, being followed by his wife.

Inoichi performed hand seals as h glared at the Sandaime, "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Sarutobi's eyes widened as Inoichi used his mind transfer jutsu to literally tear through his mental defenses…and began to walk through hi mind…

Sarutobi's mindscape

Inoichi suddenly appeared in front of a hallway…the inside of Sarutobi's mind looked like the inside of the Hokage tower…Inoichi stood and looked around…and he found there were several hallways…at the front of one…was memories. He walked down that hallway and looked at how it was laid out…on each door there were names…Konohamaru…Kakashi…Asuma…Koharu…Homura…Danzo?

Inoichi looked at the door labeled Danzo and opened it…

Memory

_Inoichi's eyes opened as he looked around, he was in the Hokage's office. He looked around…and saw Sarutobi doing documents…he was about to get a closer look…when there was knocking at the door._

_Sarutobi looked up, "Enter" the door opened to reveal Danzo walking in. He had a smile on his face as he walked towards the Sandaime, "What do you have to report Danzo?" Danzo sat down on the chair in front of the desk and spoke…_

"_I am pleased to say that ROOT is doing well, my lowest ranking soldiers are now on par with a low Chunin, and my highest ranking soldiers could rival ANBU black ops…not bad for a bunch of 12 year olds"_

_Inoichi's eyes widened in fury…the Sandaime had continued with the ROOT operations in secret…when the Yondaime had ordered ROOT be permanently disbanded/…especially with the experiments they had been performing on orphans._

_Sarutobi nodded his head, "Good…they will prove useful in the future…we may just be able to expand our ideals to other nations soon…and then we can put an end to war, and then we can truly have peace. No friction between ideals means no conflict, no pain…no war." Sarutobi went back to his documents, "I expect a report in a week." Danzo nodded his head and walked towards the door…_

End Memory

Inoichi barged right out the door that contained the conversation Sarutobi had with Danzo…and he screamed, "AGH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he punched the walls, hoping he could cause of trauma to the old man.

He began inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm himself down, 'Ok, getting worked up is not going to help me out here…alright…who is next?' He continued walking down the hallways…he found doors for every shinobi he has ever had any contact with…and then…

He stopped in front of a door…it was partially cracked…but why? He took a closer look at it, trying to find its name…his eyes widened when he saw whose door it was…Orochimaru…

With Naruto

Naruto was taking a nap on the bow of the ship they were on. According to Kurenai-sensei they would land in Yuki no Kuni in a few days…

In that time he had learned an important lesson…HE HATES BOATS…on the entire trip he was on the side puking up what was in his stomach, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was the one who had to make sure Yukie did not escape from the ship on one of the life rafts…all in all…he regretted going on this mission…and they had not been on the boat for more than an hour!

Naruto sighed…and then his eyes widened as he heard his stomach gurgle, 'Oh shit not again' he jumped up and ran to the bow, "HURAGH" and let out the crimson tuna from this morning.

He fell to the ground clutching his stomach, 'Damn high class fish, why can't they have something that I will be able to stomach?' he pushed himself off the ground and walked to the ship's mast, looking at the fading mass of land behind them.

He walked towards the door to the ship's brig, and went down to the brig. He walked past rows upon rows of wooden planks, occasionally there would be a hook for lanterns, but Naruto had spent enough time in the dark growing up that the darkness of a ship was little more than a new environment with familiar settings.

He walked into the holding bay and walked around, trying to find something that wasn't high class food. He found some materials to make something simple…not that gourmet crap that tasted like it was prepared for kings…for some reason he could not stand dining like that.

He grabbed a few slices of bread, some cheese, a few bits of meat, and a bit of some sauce.

He was about to bite into his sandwich…when a crate fell over. He turned and looked at which crate had fallen…it was a crate stacked near the back edge of the crate underneath it, and the waves were not strong enough to knock it over…so that meant...someone else was in here.

Naruto pulled out a set of kunai and began to check around…if it was a bandit it would be no problem, but if it was a shinobi…things could get bad.

Naruto checked the area the crate had fallen from…he found a light trace of footfalls here…meaning whoever was in here, either was not trying to mask their presence…or was too incompetent to hide it in the first place.

Naruto followed the trace of footfalls…trying to see if there was a pattern…most did not know, but when it came to tracking, as long as there were marks left, he was top notch.

He stopped when he saw the feet stop in front of a wall, 'hmmm, so…either the person somehow got away…or' Naruto placed his hands in a release seal, "KAI!" a wave of chakra shot out of his body…and the wall in front of him…became one of the last people he wanted to see…

The person turned around and used his one eye to eye smile, "Oh…hey Naruto…"

Back with Inoichi

Inoichi swallowed hard…by the way the door was, the memory must not have been the best, but it would be more than enough to determine what the most recent memory of Orochimaru there was…no one knew how Orochimaru managed to get away…so this was the only lead they had at the moment.

Inoichi slowly reached towards the doors handle…and opened it to the unknown…

Memory

_Inoichi opened his eyes to see Orochimaru and Sarutobi crossing weapons, the two fought for a few moments before Sarutobi pushed himself away from Orochimaru, he went through a set of hand seals, "This is the end Orochimaru…by the end of this day, you will never be able to use your jutsu again!" Sarutobi launched forward as his hands ignited with fire. He grabbed Orochimaru's forearms and yelled, "Katon: Nenshou Souhou" Orochimaru screamed in pain as his arms were burned, still attached to his body. _

_Sarutobi let go of his arms as they began to wither into ashes, he desummoned Enma and pulled out a kunai, "You will not escape this day Orochimaru." Sarutobi ran at Orochimaru, aiming for his heart…but stopped at the words that came out of Orochimaru's mouth…_

"_And lose the chance to bring your beloved back to life?"_

…

…

…

_Hiruzen's eyes widened…what was he talking about?_

_Inoichi was shocked…and he was praying that what he thought Sarutobi was doing…was not true…_

"_Oh yes…Sarutobi-sensei…I can only use my perfect rebirth technique once every five months, but because I cannot speak to the Shinigami at the moment, and my next opening is in six months, it will be that much more difficult…but…if you let me live…I can guarantee, that in six months, you can have your beloved wife."_

_Sarutobi lowered his kunai…and began to ponder…Orochimaru sealed the deal…_

"_And of course…she will have all her free will…especially since it was you she cherished most." Sarutobi looked down…he had gone into a great depression since his wife's death…and he would sell his soul to the devil if it would bring her back…but he has been given a chance…let Orochimaru live…and he gets his wife back…he thought of all the pain Orochimaru had caused…all of the hell he had brought forth…but his selfish desire to be with his wife…was far too strong._

_Sarutobi looked at the three ANBU outside the barrier, 'I'm sorry' and used the special Kage seal on their arms…they fell unconscious, and the last half an hour was permanently erased from their minds…a safety protocol to prevent information leakage should they ever be caught._

_Sarutobi turned to Orochimaru, "Alright…you may live…but please…bring me back my wife…" Orochimaru got a malicious smirk as his bodyguards surrounded him…_

"_I promise…Sarutobi sensei…" the group disappeared in a shunshin as one of the hit Sarutobi in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out…_

End Memory

Inoichi couldn't believe it…he could not believe it…Hiruzen Sarutobi…had allowed Orochimaru escape…so he could bring his wife back to life…

Inoichi turned towards the exit…not bothering to check out the rest of the doors…for he had enough evidence to condemn Sarutobi for something that had not been practiced in Konoha since the time of the Nidaime…

Death…by forced Seppuku…

Back With Naruto

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and snarled, "What are you doing here…Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Well…I thought perhaps I could…maybe…teach you a few things." Naruto snarled at Kakashi, releasing a trace amount of killing intent, enough to make Kakashi flinch suddenly.

"You had your chance to teach me, the entire time that you were my sensei…you got what you wanted…you can now train the Uchiha exclusively…so what reason would you have to train the no talent Kyuubi brat?" Kakashi flinched at the cold tone Naruto was addressing him with…

"Why other than to train my sensei's son…" Naruto did not give Kakashi time to blink…he grabbed Kakashi by the collar and slammed him straight into the wall behind him. Kakashi was shocked at the strength Naruto showed, as well as the speed he executed his attack.

"I am tired of this bullshit, if the Yondaime sent you here to trick me so he can have you kill me without me expecting you…then forget it…now...I will repeat myself for the last time…and listen very…very…CLOSELY!" Kakashi tried to protest, "I am Naruto Uzumaki…the bastard orphan that the Yondaime used to save the village of Konoha…I have no family…and I will forever remain alone…" Naruto let go of Kakashi and walked back to the staircase to the upper deck, he grabbed his sandwich before he headed up the stairs…while Kakashi slumped to the floor…clutching the scroll he was about to give to Naruto…

Back in Konoha

Minato busted open his office door, he had left Ibiki, Inoichi, and Anko there to get any and all information he needed out of the old man…but he smiled to himself…he now had undeniable proof that Naruto was his son…he reached to grab it off the desk…to find it wasn't there.

Kushina came into the room to find Minato throwing documents everywhere; he had a panicked look on his face as he shuffled through the documents, "Honey, what is wrong?" Minato looked at Kushina, tears starting to flow down his face…

"The birth certificate…it's gone!" Kushina went wide eyed and began to rummage through the documents as well…she was about to go through a folder…when she saw a piece of paper under the heater…her eyes widened in terror, 'Oh god please no…' she ran to the piece of paper, Minato followed suit…they quickly pulled it out…it was Naruto's birth certificate alright…

But the birth certificate was in terrible condition, the wax ink used to write out the forms had melted and smudged, it was impossible to read the names…the blood used as indicators was blackened…impossible to trace…the DNA in it was probably destroyed.

The two fell to the floor…the only piece of evidence to prove that Naruto was their son…the only object that would allow them to become a family again…was destroyed…

Minato fell to the floor sobbing while Kushina was whimpering like a dog, muttering things like, 'It's all my fault' she fell to the floor crying as well…

Minato clutched his eyes…but then they shot open…he remembered that he had made sure there were two copies of all his documents, marriage certificates, birth certificates…even academy curriculum files…and he had entrusted the copy of Naruto's birth certificate to one person…his best friends…Hiashi Hyuuga…

He slapped himself, wondering why he did not remember it before, but turned to his wife, "Kushina…I just remembered…Hiashi has the extra copy of the birth certificate…come one!" Kushina wasted no time and rather than taking the door she jumped out the window, Minato followed close behind…

Meanwhile in interrogation

Ibiki was now interrogating Sarutobi…and with each confession that came out of his mouth, he grew even more hateful of the Sandaime…he looked at the Sandaime…and muttered to himself, 'May Kami show you the mercy our Hokage will not…bastard'

* * *

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto and Mokuton Naruto...check his profile**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover...check his profile for details...**

**dracohalo117...well...I think the challenge is good (Pouts)**

**nirvana12: check profile for details**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto at all...

**Check out these challenges, they rock hard...**

acepro evolution: **Juuken Naruto Challenge and Mokuton Naruto Challenge**

red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: **code geass Naruto crossover**

nirvana12: **Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

Killjoy3000: **NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

Voice of Mars: **NarutoPrototype Challenge**

AlysiaStorms: **HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

blazeofhonor10: **Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

Agurra of the Darkness: **assorted story ideas...**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGE OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

Those that have taken my own challenge

Vendetta419: Unforgiving

Scenfox: Yondaime's sacrifice Uzumaki's hate

Tarl Zaralka: Broken Family Never to be Mended

danteshadow1: has decided to rewrite

Essence of Soup: Sins of the Father

thymistacles: Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood

**CHECK THEM OUT...**

* * *

Kurenai massaged her temples as Naruto came into their quarters with Kakashi in tow; he explained that he had gone down to get a sandwich when he found Kakashi on the ship. Sighing to herself she looked at her emotionally strained student, "Is that all Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kurenai, "Yes…that is all…can I go now?" Kurenai wanted to go nuts over his rude tone…but she calmed herself…hell, if she was in his position she would have gone missing-nin by now.

Naruto walked out of the cabin and closed the door…and began to look around for a place he could relieve his stomach of his lunch…

Meanwhile Kurenai turned to Kakashi, incredibly irritated with him, "What are you doing here Kakashi? You have caused enough problems for Naruto as it is and I don't feel like dealing with you trying to stunt it any further." Kakashi cringed at the ice queen's harsh tone…but spoke up…with the most pitiful tone to ever come out of his mouth…

"I-I just w-wanted to train him…be a proper sensei…I mean…" Kakashi was silenced by Kurenai who released some KI.

"You had six months Kakashi…to be a proper sensei. You had six months, to follow your sensei's last wish. You had six months to fulfill the duty you swore on the moment you took the Jonin rank…Naruto is MY student…he is MY responsibility…I will not let YOU destroy everything he has worked so hard for!" Kurenai shoved him out of the way…but Kakashi stopped her, tears brimming at his eyes…

"Kurenai…I know I made a huge mistake…hell…Huge would be an understatement. But let's face it, your training methods are not the best source for Naruto's skills…he is a ninjutsu specialist, you and I both know that." Kurenai slowly turned towards Kakashi…narrowing her eyes…

"I may not know the skills that are best for his field…but I am a much better teacher than you will ever be…I mean just look at you" she looked at Kakashi with the most disgusted look he had ever seen, "You abandoned your _precious Uchiha_ to come gallivant all the way out here to Yuki no Kuni so you could teach your sensei's son. Leaving your apprentice to train himself…and correct me if I am wrong…but it was the Yondaime's orders, that you stay away from him, and train your student…and if I remember what the penalties were…the moment you step through Konoha's gates…your Sharingan will be torn from its socket, your chakra will be sealed, and you will be locked up in a cage for the rest of your life…with nothing but a bucket to shit in." Kurenai turned away from Kakashi and smirked, "Essentially…you have just ended your shinobi career…for a genin that will never want you." she exited the cabin and headed towards the main part of the ship…

Kakashi meanwhile fell to the floor in tears…Kurenai was right…all of this was his fault…every last bit of it. And now because he was too damn persistent…he has just ended his shinobi career.

Kakashi gained a look of determination in his eyes, 'If my shinobi career is going to end…than at the very least I am going to teach Naruto something…' but Kakashi slumped back down…the only way he would be able to teach Naruto anything, would be if he could somehow trick him into doing it…and in the last month…Naruto has become far more aware…

Kakashi thought about every jutsu he knew…there was not a single jutsu he knew that he could teach Naruto…not without it being obvious…

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization…a smirk gracing his lips…there was one jutsu in his arsenal that he could teach Naruto…and he could do it without alerting Naruto to the fact he was teaching him…his sensei's prized jutsu…and Naruto's birthright…

The Rasengan…

Back in Konoha, Hyuuga Compound

Minato and Kushina had practically teleported to the Hyuuga compound. They ran to the clan's main office and slammed it open…to find Hiashi massaging his head with a bag of ice. Apparently they were looking for the same document. Minato was thrilled that his old friend had kept the document…he was not so thrilled with the progress, "What do you mean you can't find the document?!" Hiashi cringed at Minato's yell…it was not surprising, especially since Minato had found the one hope he had left of convincing his son he was his true father…

"I am sorry Minato…but when we were told Naruto was dead by Hiruzen, we forgot about the document as it was too painful of a reminder of you…we had already coated it in a special chakra seal so as to prevent the document from ever being destroyed in simple fires. So we could not destroy it, especially since the one who placed the veil on it was killed when the nine-tailed fox attacked us."

Kushina looked at Ishi, "Hiashi…I am going to be very frank with you" Hiashi immediately paled, "How is it…that the clan with 360' of vision…and can see through walls…CAN'T FIND ONE SINGLE PIECE OF PAPER?!?!" Kushina grabbed Hiashi by his shirt and started shaking him like a rag doll…

Hiashi began saying in between each shake, "I…Have…Been…Trying…To…Locate…It…For…The…Last…Month…WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT?!" Kushina stopped using Hiashi as a rag doll…he brushed himself off and sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, "As I said, for the past month we have looked over every last inch of the compound. We have used out Byakugan to find the document…"

Kushina got a thoughtful expression on her face, "Have you checked this office?"

…

…

…

Hiashi slapped himself in the face, "I am an idiot…a big fat white eyed idiot…" he went through hand seals, "Byakugan." he looked through his office…and found that there were three hidden compartments layered with chakra restrictive metal, 'I forgot about those.' he turned off his Byakugan and looked at Kushina and Minato, "I found three safes…if I remember, all three have the same combination…12-27-13. Kushina…there is one under my desk…Minato…the other is by my bookshelf…I will look in the one behind my wife's photo." the three got up and went to their respective safes…

Minato located the one next to the bookshelf with a well placed punch in the wall…he pulled out the safe and began to undo the locks. He placed in the code and opened the safe. He pulled out its contents to find a very old scroll…layered in dozens upon dozens of complex seals.

Hiashi went to the portrait of his wife and gently took it off before he tore apart the wall to grab the safe. He pulled it out and began to open it up…

Kushina had just opened up the safe under Hiashi's desk…and had the most shocked expression on her face…

Hiashi found that the documents inside the safe were not the birth certificates…but…they were almost as good. His wife had apparently hidden the birth certificates somewhere safe. Judging by the riddle on the paper…it would take a long time to find the documents…

'_To those who may find this, I have a few things to say. I was walking through the Hokage tower when I found out that Naruto was in fact alive…I wanted to tell you, but I grew sick not long after, and all of you were away on an important meeting that I chose to stay behind for. I have not told anybody for fear of what the Sandaime will do. Before you all came home I hid the birth documents in places that the Sandaime could never find them. _

_The first document is hidden in the place closest to home…but farthest to the heart…_

Hiashi sighed…his wife always liked riddles…and he could always figure them out. He sat back and thought, 'Ok…so it is the place closest to home…but farthest from the heart…Hikari always had another meaning in important parts of the riddles she did…ok…so home…she might have considered the garden her home…but…' Hiashi clasped his head, 'AAGGHH…damn it…what was the place Hikari always considered home?!' Hiashi would have continued his thought process had Kushina not stood in front of him with a massive blush on her face…

"Kushina…what is it?" Kushina handed Hiashi the items she found in the safe…Hiashi looked at them…and his eyes widened in horror…

They were pictures of his and Hikari's honeymoon. She had insisted on placing camera's all around the room to commemorate such an occasion…

The resulting photos were of him and Hikari in just about every sexual position one could think of…

Minato burst out laughing at seeing his old teammate blushing worse than his daughter ever could, "Damn Hiashi…who knew you could be such a beast!" he laughed as he indicated to the picture of Hiashi and Hikari in a…

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH DAMN IT…now…lets see if we can figure out this damn riddle…AND PUT MY HONEYMOON PHOTO'S AWAY!!!!!"

Kushina smiled and put the photos away…but sealed a few copies into an unseen seal on her wrist for future blackmail…

The three sat down and began to read through the riddle…trying to figure out what it meant…

Kushina got a look of realization, "Home…what about the branch house building? From what I remember she always spent a lot of time there." Minato and Hiashi nodded their heads…

"Seems like a logical place to start…but…what is the place farthest from the heart?"

the three sat and thought on this…before Hiashi groaned, "Oh please…not HER!"

Minato and Kushina were confused as to who HER was…

Hiashi however was groaning at the fact he would have to ask for the assistance…of Hikari's twin sister…

Naruto

Naruto was hurling over the side of the ship…not enjoying even the smallest amount of time being on the ship…he got back up and groaned as he clutched his stomach, 'Kami-sama damn it…this is going to be a long ride.'

Hinata was watching Naruto…all the while thinking, 'Should I tell him now…there are no girls around for him to reject before I confess…so I can't lose my confidence…but…what if he still rejects me…what if he does not care for me?' Hinata clutched her chest as the prospect of rejection set in, 'No…I can't tell him…not now.' Hinata walked off and sat near the rails…

Time-Skip-Three days later

Naruto was gritting his teeth in annoyance; their client had to be the most spoiled, self centered bitch on the seas, because in the last ten minutes she had rejected foods that were fit for daimyo's.

Her manager tried pleading with her, "Please Yukie…if you don't eat you will get sick, we can't afford to have you weary on this trip."

Yukie glared at Sandayu, "For the last time, I refuse to eat this slop and garbage, this stuff isn't fit for dogs."

Naruto had enough, "Oh for the love of shit…will you just eat, there are hundreds of thousands of people in the world that would give away their right arm for a decent meal!" Naruto looked at her, "And if this stuff isn't fit for a dog, then I must be far below a dog, because I would eat shit out of garbage cans if I couldn't afford ramen for the first eight years of my life!" Naruto got up and stormed out of the mess hall…not wanting to deal with the spoiled actress…

Yukie looked at Naruto, 'What is he talking about?' she got up and was about to follow him.

"Wait." she turned to see Hinata stand up, "I will go check up on him." Hinata walked out of the room while Yukie looked at Kurenai…

"What is his problem?" Kurenai sighed as she stroked her temples…

"Honestly…nowadays I wonder what ISN'T his problem." she walked out of the room, carrying her dango…

Yakumo sighed…she had hoped that Naruto would eventually lighten up…but by the looks of things…that wasn't likely to happen…

On Deck

Naruto was looking over the sea, he had finally gotten over his accursed sea sickness, granted it took him barfing up his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and just about every last snack that entered his stomach.

Naruto fished in his pocket and pulled out a scroll…it was a technique he had been trying to figure out for weeks and he knew (at least to his twisted view) that nobody would favor anyone without noble blood, or even teach him something in the first place, so he was on his own there.

"Ano" Naruto turned to see Hinata standing next to the railing, "Is there…anything I can do to help you?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow…before he sighed…

"Hinata…there is nothing you can do to help me." he began to roll up the scroll…Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun…I saw you reading the scroll…I may have only been partially taught in the Hyuuga arts, but I know that the scroll you were holding was very similar to Jyuuken in fighting…so…I thought…maybe…" Naruto stopped her…

"Hinata…don't waste your time…you have so much promise as a kunoichi, and you would be wasting your time using your talent to help a bastard orphan like me."

"NO…I wouldn't…" Naruto turned to Hinata who was quivering, but holding her stance, "Naruto-kun…I would not be helping a bastard orphan" Naruto started to get angry…he was about to snap at Hinata for bringing up the 'charade' of the Yondaime, "I would be helping my friend and the person I admire!"

…

…

…

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hinata…if this is some trick you thought up…" Naruto let the threat hang in the air and looked directly into Hinata's eyes…like he had done every girl that has said similar things…

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, "Y-you…were my inspiration…you gave me the courage to stand up for myself…you gave me the courage to do what others said I could not…I…" Hinata swallowed as her eyes brimmed with tears, "You were the one to give me confidence…when I was only filled with doubt!" Hinata closed her eyes and awaited the insults…the yelling…the hate…but she did not expect the hand on her shoulder. Snapping her eyes open she saw the kind smile of Naruto…

"Hinata…I believe you" Naruto gave her a gentle friendly hug, making the Hyuuga heiress blush up a storm.

'Naruto-kun is hugging me.'

Naruto stepped back, "Hinata…unlike all those other girls, you had no hint of deception in your eyes. I am grateful that at least one person does not fall for the Yondaime's charade." Naruto smiled as he unfurled the scroll…

Hinata was cringing on the inside, 'Naruto-kun…the Yondaime is your father' she sighed to herself, 'but…if it keeps you happy…I will ignore that fact.' she sat beside Naruto and began to instruct him through the scroll of one of the oldest forms of Taijutsu…

Chakra Kuchiku (Chakra destruction)…

Two days later

Naruto was standing at the counter of the ships kitchen, trying to properly stir the ingredients in the bowl. He was growing frustrated, for some reason he just could not stir the ingredients properly.

He was about to throw the bowl out the ships window, "Hey Naruto" he turned around to see Hinata standing in front of him, "Ano…how about I show you a way to properly stir the ingredients with your chakra." she stood in front of the counter and began to focus chakra in the palm of her hand…it began to swirl as her eyes focused on the palm of her hand.

Naruto followed the instructions, and eventually he too was able to do the same thing.

Hinata smiled as she placed her hand, palm towards the ingredients and began to sue her chakra to spin it. Naruto followed the instructions, and the ingredients were perfectly stirring themselves.

Naruto smiled as he turned towards his friend, "Thanks Hinata-chan…you are the greatest." Hinata blushed as she smiled and left the kitchen…

While Naruto continued to mix the ingredients, 'Hinata' walked to 'her' cabin. Once 'she' was inside 'she' performed a hand seal and spoke, "Kai" a puff of smoke later, and in place of Hinata…was Kakashi Hatake…

Kakashi sighed as he went to his bunk at the end of the hall, 'I am sorry for deceiving you Naruto…but you would never accept help from me…and I have no intention of letting this plan go to waste.' Kakashi walked down the hall…unaware of the events he had just brought about…

Two Days Later

Naruto was sitting on top of the deck, all the while practicing the 'stirring technique' that 'Hinata' taught him. He began to think to himself, 'Hmmm…with enough power and control, this could turn into quite an awesome jutsu…I want to ask Hinata for help…but…maybe I should surprise her first.' he continued to practice the technique…

"CRASH" but he toppled over as he felt the ship crash into something. He looked over the edge and was shocked…they had somehow hit an iceberg…but how the hell did they hit an iceberg when they should have seen it coming miles away…especially one that was big enough to hold a hidden village and a couple acres of land to boot?!

They all unloaded from the ship, the director feeling it would be the perfect spot for the next scene in the Princess Gale series…

Naruto was groaning in annoyance…they had no idea how far the damn iceberg would drift, so staying here would be a very bad idea…Naruto was about to voice his concerns…

"Well hello there…" Naruto turned his head…and saw three Yuki shinobi wearing a strange type of armor. There was a skinny man with slightly long light bluish hair…a woman with short pink hair…and a large bulky man with black hair…

The bluish haired man snickered, "My, my…so…you have returned…Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi snarled as he looked at the man, "Nadare Roga." Kakashi pulled out a kunai and ran at the Yuki ninja…

The other two charged at the group, Naruto quickly performed Kage Bunshin and attacked.

Yakumo began to use genjutsu when she lost sight of them because of snow blast she could not see her opponents…Kurenai was having the same problem…

Hinata charged through the snow and yelled, "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho" Hinata used her natural flexibility and began to fire off needles…she managed to fire a good amount at the pink haired woman…but was shocked when they were deflected…

The woman smirked, "Ooh, is the big bad Hyuuga shocked her attack didn't work" she got a psychotic grin; Well get used to it…cause none of them are getting through!"

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the strike…

"BACK OFF!" she opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her…with a sphere of chakra in her hands…her eyes widened…she knew the technique…she had studied it for pointers on her Jyuuken…she whispered in her mind, 'The Rasengan?'

Kurenai and Yakumo saw the swirling chakra…

'H-how…'

Kakashi smiled, 'He has almost completed it…'

Naruto threw the swirling ball of chakra t the woman, "Eat this!" he slammed it into her abdomen…

She was thrown back and coughed up a bit of blood…she looked down at where he hit and was shocked, 'H-how…he broke through the chakra armor…impossible.'

Nadare saw the technique and then looked at the blond…he smirked, 'So…it is true.' he performed a single hand seal…disappearing in a swirl of snow and ice.

Naruto was about to charge and attack the pink haired girl again…when his arm was grabbed by Nadare and he was thrown back at the group…crashing into a small pillar of ice.

Nadare smirked, "So…the son of the Yondaime graces us" Naruto looked at the man with absolute hatred…he began to charge up another one of the swirling strikes, and using his father's prized jutsu too."

Naruto stopped mid-step…glaring at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" Nadare chuckled and pointed at the incomplete Rasengan…

"What you are holding in your hands…is the Rasengan. A purely chakra based close range strike, strong enough to break through any armor…even our chakra armor is incapable of blocking it." he jumped backwards, "But…by the looks of it, your Rasengan is incomplete…so…it's all the better!" Nadare held up his arm and fired off three ice kunai that tore through the air.

Naruto moved out of the way…and snapped his head towards Hinata…hurt evident in his eyes, 'Hinata…why did you lie to me?'

Hinata saw the look, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

The two were not able to think any further as they suddenly had to move out of the way of two black dragons. They looked up and saw a man wearing daimyo-like effects…

Yukie began to shiver as she looked at the man…

The man smiled as he looked at her, "Koyuki Kazahana…you look so lovely…"

Koyuki turned and ran towards the ship…but the man suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the throat, "Oh my…still a runner…no different than your father." the man reaches for her…

"Hey asshole!" he turns his head as Yakumo curls up a fist, "Take this!" and punches him square in the nose. He lets go of Yuki, who Kurenai grabs and runs back towards the ship…

The rest of the group quickly follows with Kakashi turning back and yelling, "Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei!" the ice around them cracks as a massive white leviathan tears through the ice, providing a screen for the ships escape…

The man…Doto Kazahana snarls in anger, 'Damn…I almost had it…' he stands and watches as they leave…knowing their next destination…

Yuki no Kuni

Back on the ship

Hinata is following Naruto trying to see if he is ok, Naruto-kun…what happened, are you alright?" she reached out to grab his shoulder…but he slapped it away…he looked at her with hurt on his face.

"I can't believe you lied to me Hinata… can't believe you had to trick me into learning the Yondaime's technique!" Hinata was severely confused.

"Naruto-kun…what are you talking about?" Naruto lets a few tears fall from his eyes as he snaps at her…

"Two days ago you came into the kitchen and taught me this so called technique for stirring food…I trusted you so I did not question it…you abused my trust…how could you?!" Naruto ran past her and slammed the door behind him…Hinata was too shocked to move…

Before anyone could do anything she fell to the floor in tears, 'No…no…I didn't do it…why don't you believe me?'

Kurenai scooped Hinata in her arms, "Hinata…what happened?" Hinata sobbed as she spoke…

"Naruto-kun said…that I taught him the Rasengan…that I abused his trust…but…I have never even taught Naruto anything, I only guided him through the scrolls he brought, that's it." Hinata sobbed into Kurenai's chest…

Kurenai was confused, 'How could Naruto have…oh no…' her eyes gained a cold hard expression, 'That bastard…' she let go of Hinata and walked towards the room of the only other Jonin on the ship…

Kakashi Hatake…

Kakashi

Kakashi was smiling to himself. He had finally managed to teach Naruto something, and if he remembered correctly from Naruto's profile, Naruto will seek ways to make his attack stronger…eventually that could lead him to nature manipulation.

In a matter of months Kakashi felt he would succeed in making Naruto excel past his father…

He smiled to himself as he thought, 'Using Hinata's form was perfect, he would never have suspected her. Luckily Naruto won't get angry at her for this, so it isn't a problem…now…how am I going to get a slip with the copy of the Hiraishin seal to Naruto' he began to think of possible ways he could accomplish this…when his door was kicked down by Kurenai…

He was not able to move before the genjutsu mistress grabbed Kakashi by his throat and slammed him into the wall, "You bastard, how could you deceive Naruto like that?!" Kurenai slammed Kakashi's head into the headboard of the bed and threw him into the wall…

Kakashi tried to get up but his fingers were crushed by Kurenai slamming the heel of her foot into it…he screamed out as Kurenai grabbed his hair and slammed him into the wall, "Do you have any idea how much you hurt Naruto…how much you hurt Hinata?!"

Kakashi was confused, 'What do you mean…how could Hinata have been hurt?" Kurenai slapped Kakashi and kicked him in the stomach…

"You bastard…Naruto trusted Hinata…and you used her own form to betray him…do you know what has happened?!" Kurenai began to beat the shit out of Kakashi as she spoke, He felt betrayed, he thought she had abused his trust…now thanks to you, his trust may very well have been destroyed for good!" Kurenai kicked him one last time for good measure, "When we get back to Konoha…you will be lucky to get a cell…and not the execution bar…you have disobeyed the Hokage's orders, and you have impersonated a fellow shinobi…two sets of treason…more than enough for imprisonment…and just enough…for execution…" she kicked Kakashi in the face and stormed out of the cabin…

Kakashi meanwhile wept…he had failed again…and this time…he had no chance to fix this failure…

* * *

**Check out these challenges, they rock hard...**

acepro evolution: **Juuken Naruto Challenge and Mokuton Naruto Challenge**

red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: **code geass Naruto crossover**

nirvana12: **Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

Killjoy3000: **NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

Voice of Mars: **NarutoPrototype Challenge**

AlysiaStorms: **HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

blazeofhonor10: **Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGE OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

Those that have taken my own challenge

Vendetta419: Unforgiving

Scenfox: Yondaime's sacrifice Uzumaki's hate

Tarl Zaralka: Broken Family Never to be Mended

danteshadow1: has decided to rewrite

Essence of Soup: Sins of the Father

thymistacles: Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood

**CHECK THEM OUT...**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...

The challenge for this update is...

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover:** please check out this challenge, I would greatly appreciate it, his writings are good, and this challenge sounds amazing...blazeofhonor10 does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire in any way shape or form.

Please check out the following stories

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

These two stories are totally awesome, and i think it sucks that they have not been getting as many reviews as they should be...READ AND REVIEW THEM OR I SHALL COMMIT SEPPUKU!!!!!

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, scowling at the sea through his porthole, 'How could she…how could Hinata do such a thing, especially after I trusted her?' Naruto slammed his fist into the headboard as he snarled, 'Can I never have peace…is my entire life just one big manipulation, can I never choose my own path?'

Naruto continued to look out at the sea, "NARUTO!!!" the doors were slammed open as Kurenai came in.

Naruto looked at Kurenai, "Yes Kurenai-sensei…what is it?" Kurenai walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto, it's about Hinata…she didn't…" Naruto shoved Kurenai off him with a snarl as he made a move towards the door.

"She is the LAST person I want to talk about at this moment, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not mention her…" Kurenai grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Naruto, Hinata didn't teach any part of the Rasengan, it was…" Naruto pushed Kurenai off him and made a grab for the door handle.

"I said I don't want to talk about her Kurenai!" Naruto grabbed the door handle and began to turn it…when he suddenly began to feel drowsy. He let go of the door handle as he fell backwards onto his ass.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kurenai sternly looking at him, "If you won't believe words…then maybe you will believe your eyes." Kurenai charged chakra into her index finger and poked Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's eyes widened as the memories of what had transpired in the last half an hour showed themselves…Kakashi's deceit…Hinata's tears.

Kurenai removed her fingers from Naruto's forehead and looked at the blond, who laid there processing everything he had just seen.

Kurenai's eyes slightly widened as he saw tears brim at his eyes, "h Kami what have I done?" Naruto quickly got up and ran to grab the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Naruto turned towards Kurenai and answered.

"To make up for my stupid mistake." Naruto almost tore the door off its hinges as he ran down the hall towards Hinata's room.

Naruto ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of Hinata's doorway, not thinking of anything else he banged his fist on the door, "Hinata…Hinata are you in there?!" Naruto waited for an answer…the door lightly cracked open revealing the bloodshot eyes of Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ano…w-what is it…N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata expected Naruto to berate her more…scorn her even, but she did not expect what Naruto did. He fell to his knees and bowed as he began to apologize.

"Hinata…I am so, so sorry…I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion." Naruto lightly looked up, "I mean honestly…how could you possibly know the Yondaime's signature jutsu, especially when all of his techniques are secret…" Naruto bowed lower as he practically begged, "Please Hinata…I beg you…give me a chance to redeem myself…I will do ANTHING!"

Hinata slid the door open a little wider as she looked at Naruto, "Anything?"

Naruto sat up and quickly nodded his head, "Yes…anything at all." Naruto looked at Hinata…waiting for her to say something…

"Give me a massage…"

…

…

…

Naruto stared at Hinata, "Huh?" Hinata looked at Naruto and repeated…

"A massage…I would like a massage." Naruto could practically feel her smirking behind the door. Naruto sighed as he lightly chuckled to himself before he looked at her.

"You are going to milk this for what its worthy…aren't you?" Hinata eye smiled as a light smirk came to her lips.

"Yes…" she said with a very cat-like grin coming to her features.

Naruto stood up as Hinata opened the door…and a MASSIVE blush came to his features.

Hinata was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing except a towel by the looks of it, an equally large blush on her own features.

Naruto swallowed as he entered her room as she laid herself out on her bed, spreading the back of the towel just enough so that she could show her back. Laying on her front she looked at Naruto with a HUGE blush on her face, "Ano…my shoulders are sore from the fight…could you soothe them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out, 'Don't think perverted thoughts…don't think perverted thoughts…don't think perverted thoughts…' Naruto walked over and proceeded to gently rub Hinata's shoulders, eliciting satisfied groans from the young heiress.

Hinata groaned as she adjusted herself, "N-Naruto-kun…that feels SOOO good." Naruto smiled as he continued to massage Hinata's back…all the while thinking…

'Kakashi, I am going to fucking kill you…'

Next Day

Naruto was sighed as he stood on the deck of the ship. After he finished massaging Hinata the day before…he began to plot his revenge on Kakashi. No way in hell he was going to let the Cyclops go free, not after this.

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of Kakashi's room as he heard the door crack open and Kakashi walked out, reading his orange book. Naruto snarled as he readied the first stage of his plan of revenge.

Naruto pulled out a large piece of paper and looked it over…it showed a map of the entire ship…and all the traps he set up for the Jonin.

Naruto grinned as Kakashi turned the corner…right into his first trap.

Kakashi set his foot down, expecting there to be hard wood floor. Only for the floor to collapse beneath him as he dove into the brig, landing in a pile of garbage.

The Cyclops was about to get up…when he heard a hissing sound right next to him. He looked down to his right to find an explosive tag, 'Oh shit…BOOM' Kakashi and the garbage were blown towards the back of the brig as a large chute opened up. The garbage and Kakashi flew through the chute and were sent right out of the ship, "FUCK!" Kakashi tried to keep himself from going overboard…but fell towards the water.

Kakashi grabbed for the ship, and managed to grab a ledge before he flew in, Kakashi watched as the garbage went down…luckily he had managed to pocket his Icha Icha Paradise novel before they went through the chute, 'Man, what is going on here?'

"Hello Kakashi-teme…enjoying the view?" Kakashi looked up to find Naruto standing on the ledge, "I hope so…cause you aren't getting back up here for at least a day."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "What do you mean, I can just use chakra to walk up." Kakashi attempted to do so…only to find that his chakra would not circulate to his feet.

Naruto chuckled as he saw Kakashi's panicked expression, "That explosive note was more than just an explosive note…it is also a chakra suppressing gas. When it went off, your chakra system essentially was put on vacation until the effects wear off…which should be in a bout" Naruto looked at a watch on his wrist, "A day…maybe two…perhaps three. I never got around to testing this before I became a genin, nor anytime after…so, I am not quite sure myself. All I know is that since it was based off a similar chemical that also lasts a day, it should be at LEAST twenty four hours." Kakashi glared at Naruto as he chuckled, "Oh don't worry Kakashi." Naruto pulled up a suitcase…Kakashi's suitcase to be exact, "I have something I can certainly entertain you with."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto pulled out a set of matches, vegetable oil, and opened his suitcase, "No…you wouldn't…"

Naruto grinned as he held up one of the contents of the suitcase, "Oh but I would…" in Naruto's hand was the limited edition editors cut of the first issue of the Icha Icha Paradise, signed by the author…only 200 exist.

Naruto proceeded to cover the book in vegetable oil, which burned slowly…and then lit the match underneath the book…setting it on fire.

"NOOOOOOO…" Kakashi screamed as he watched the agonizingly slow process of burning his beloved books.

Naruto grinned, "In about…five minutes…it will be one down." Naruto looked at the suitcase…which was filled to the brim with the series, "And only 199 issues to go."

"NOOOOO…AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the sea's usual silence was broken by the mortified screams of an obsessed pervert.

Konoha

Hiashi groaned as he knocked on the door of Hikari Hyuuga's twin sister…Hitomi Hyuuga. As soon as he knocked on the door…it was slammed open and Hiashi was pulled right in between an impressive set of breasts by an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Oh Hiashi-kun, I knew you would come…now" she started dragging him in, "First we are going to use a few new toys I got." before the woman could drag Hiashi in…she noticed Minato and Kushina standing there, "MINATO…KUSHINA!!!" she let go of Hiashi and grabbed the two in a bear hug, "I missed you two so much! So…might I ask why the two of you are here?"

Kushina gasped for breath as she pried herself out of the woman's grip, "Hello Hitomi…we are here for…" Kushina narrowed her eyes as she saw Hitomi still crushing Minato's head between her breast, who was flailing his arms around as if his life depended on it, "Hitomi…please let go of my husband." she said with a noticeable tick mark on her head.

Hitomi looked at Kushina…then at Minato, "Oh" and let him go. Minato stood up and began to gasp for breath as if it was the last gulp he would ever take, "Sorry…now" Hitomi leaned towards Kushina, "Why are you here?"

Minato stood up, "It would be better if we talked inside, if that isn't an issue." Hitomi shook it off and smiled.

"Of course it isn't please, come in." she grabbed Hiashi and dragged him towards the living room, propping him on the couch before she placed herself right next to him, while Minato and Kushina sat across from them, "Now…what might I ask is the issue?"

Minato sighed, "Hitomi…your sister before she died, found out that Naruto was alive. She hid the official documents that Hiashi had kept for all these years…and we expect one of the documents might be here."

Hitomi nodded and grabbed her chin, "Hmmm…I MIGHT remember something." Hitomi looked at Hiashi, "If only somebody could jog my memory."

Hiashi glared at his sister in law and spoke sternly, "Look Hitomi, we need to find those documents, and soon. We don't have time for your weird fetishes!"

Hitomi sighed and got up, "Fine, fine, fine…hold on. Hikari brought over a scroll before she died; she said to never open it until you came to retrieve it." Hikari opened a droor and began to pull stuff out of it.

Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi ended up having to dodge everything from chains, whips, ropes and…was that a pack of condoms? They kept dodging until, "Found it!" they watched as Hitomi walked towards them with a scroll, "She seemed quite protective of this, so I am guessing this is what you are looking for?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, thank you very…" he reached to grab it…only for Hitomi to pull it away.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…I have held onto this for many years…and I just seem so attached to it." she began to cradle the scroll like one would a baby, 'Yes I have…yes I have…"

Kushina growled, "Come on Hitomi, this is no time for games, we really need that scroll."

Hitomi looked at Kushina and grinned, "Well…I might be willing to give this to you. If…" Hitomi looked at Hiashi with a hungry grin.

Minato and Kushina looked at Hiashi…and realized what Hitomi wanted, 'Oh boy…'

Hiashi saw the three of them looking at him and panicked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is now way in hell I am doing that…I REFUSE!!!" Hiashi crossed his arms and looked at everybody sternly.

Kushina looked at Hiashi, "Yes, you are."

Hiashi looked at Kushina, "And just what are you going to do if I don't?" Kushina reached into her pocket and pulled out several pictures…making Hiashi's eyes go wide.

"I am going to spread these pictures all over Konoha…is that what you want." In Kushina's hands were the more lecherous copies of him and Hikari's honeymoon…

Hiashi looked at Kushina, "You wouldn't dare…" Kushina got her hands in a shunshin and looked at Hiashi.

"Try me." the look in Kushina's eyes left no room for argument…Kushina would do it…no doubt about it.

Hiashi glared holes at the ground as he ground out, "Fine…I'll do it."

Hitomi smiled as she passed the scroll to Kushina, "Excellent…now Hiashi-kun" she spoke seductively into his ear, "I expect you to be here no later than five thirty tonight, no excuses." Hitomi got up and began to skip out of the room, humming a tune to herself.

Hiashi looked at Minato and Kushina, "I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you at this moment…I really can't."

Minato opened the scroll, "Shut-up Hiashi, you'll enjoy it later. Now…time to see what we have here." Minato looked at the scroll and found two separate documents…one was Naruto's genetic detail, and all other physical characteristics, along with his date of birth…it was one of four documents. The other one was another letter that had some sort of intricate riddle.

Kushina grabbed the riddle and handed it to Hiashi, "Read and translate…now." Hiashi grumbled as he took the sheet, looking at the riddle placed by his wife.

"_Dear reader, if you have found this than you figured out the first riddle. Now for the next riddle. _

_The second document is hidden in the sight of the sinner…"_

Hiashi looked at the document, "Ok…this is a tricky one." Kushina grabbed the paper and read the riddle.

"In the sight of the sinner…won't that be somebody who ahs a criminal track record?" Hiashi shook his head as he grabbed his forehead.

"No, Hitomi had those people placed in a different category…her idea of a sinner was completely different. But what was it she defined as a sinner?" Ishi sighed as he sat back in his chair, "This one is going to take a little longer than the one we just did."

Kushina and Minato sighed, "Great…well" the two got up and turned to leave, "We better get going, maybe we can figure it out while we wait for you." the two left the house, leaving Hiashi in the living room.

"Yes…maybe you will" Hiashi began to close his eyes…before they shot open, "THOSE BASTARDS LEFT ME HERE!!!" Hiashi was about to run to the door to flee.

"Oh Hiashi-kun" a shiver ran up the Hyuuga heads spine as he slowly turned around…finding Hitomi standing in front of him with her hair let down, a pair of panties, and a bath robe the only thing showing any decency for her, "I am glad they left…now we can start early…" Hitomi began to remove the bathrobe as she pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Back with Naruto

Naruto grinned as he burned one of Kakashi's favorite books…the EXTREMELY rare Manga edition of Icha Icha paradise, all the pictures and dialog put into Manga format.

Kakashi was crying, "Oh come on Naruto…what did I ever do wrong to you?!"

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes lit up in absolute rage, "What did you do…WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Naruto jumped off the ledge and landed on Kakashi's fingers, making the Jonin cry out in pain, "You took Hinata's form and made me learn the technique of the Yondaime, you almost destroyed my trust in her! That is what you did wrong you fucking bastard!" Naruto jumped back up and used his chakra to walk up the side of the ship before he covered all of the other books in vegetable oil, "Say goodbye to your precious collection!" Naruto lit the books on fire and threw them overboard…permanently destroying them.

"NOOO…" Kakashi watched as the books flew through the air, burning as they fell into the ocean, completely ruining them as they floated off.

Naruto sneered at Kakashi as he saw the Jonin sobbing at the loss of his precious collection, which he had spent the last fifteen years working on, "Remember this Kakashi before you make a stupid mistake like that again!" Naruto walked off, leaving the Jonin still clinging to the edge.

Next Day

Naruto looked at the incoming land mass as he sat on the edge of the ships railing, 'So…that's Yuki no Kuni? Quite different from Konoha, though…it's called Yuki no Kuni for a reason ain't it?' the entire country was covered in a massive expanse of snow, the only greenery was the massive amount of pine trees.

As the ship was being unload, Yukie…or Koyuki as she was now known, was looking around, any possible route to escape.

She finally found one and charged through the trees.

Naruto saw her run and sighed, 'Damn bitch, can't she just stop running?' Naruto used Shunshin and quickly went after her.

Koyuki was about to slide down a hill when she tripped and fell through the snow, rolling down the hill instead of sliding like she intended.

She slammed into several trees on the way down before she landed front first into a sheet of ice. Spitting out some blood from her mouth she got up and was about to run, "Going somewhere?" she turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her, "Come on, I don't feel like hauling back you back. And I have every intention of getting paid for this mission."

Koyuki grabbed a stick and swung it at Naruto, who simply caught it and snapped it in half. Koyuki looked at Naruto as he threw the stick to the side, "I am a shinobi for a reason Koyuki-hime, so a stick isn't exactly going to help you on this one."

Koyuki stepped back, "I am never going back, do you hear me…I will not go back!" sighing Naruto pulled out a roll of ninja wire and was about to tie her up.

"None of you are going anywhere…" Naruto and Koyuki looked up to see Doto Kazahana before they felt a sharp pain at the back of their necks…and all they knew was darkness.

* * *

know, I know, I KNOW, I am using the Naruto gets knocked out cliffhanger cliche, but hey, I needed some way to end the chapter, this way just worked.

Also, for those og you who figured out what Hitomi is going to do to Hiashi, you deserve a pat on the back and a piece of cake...for those of you that didn't...NO CAKE FOR YOU!!!!!

Yes, Hinata sort of took advantage of Naruto's pleading...but you know what, Hinata NEEDS to do that more often, I mean I have seen several stories where Naruto hurts Hinata and she automatically forgives him after an apology...no, no, NO...she NEED to milk the situation...BADLY

Deleted scene

Naruto was sighed as he stood on the deck of the ship. After he finished massaging Hinata the day before…he began to plot his revenge on Kakashi. No way in hell he was going to let the Cyclops go free, not after this.

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of Kakashi's room as he heard the door crack open...and fell on his ass laughing.

Kakashi's hair had been gelled back in the shape of a duck ass and was dyed pink...not regular pink...HOT PINK. His Jonin uniform had also been replaced by a green jumpsuit that had glue lining the center...and his normal leaf headband was replaced by an orange one that said, 'Donate a dollar to onin with pink eye'

Kakashi's orange porn book had all the pages torn out, and were replaced with a 360' photoshoot of Gai and Lee's training sessions from all angles...and that meant ALL angles...and the worst part, there was a genjutsu on the book that made it so kakashi could not look away.

Naruto near pissed himself laughing as he watched the mortified Jonin skulk away...forced to endure his hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

Flames will be ignored if it is just random whining

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he finally awoke; he blinked a few times, as his eyesight was still blurry. When his vision finally cleared he saw he was in a dark room with iron bars.

He snapped his head around and saw that he was in a cell. He went to move his arms, to find that he couldn't. He looked to find his arms were bound and were laced with chakra suppressing seals.

'Shit…that sucks.' he looked around, hoping he could find something he could break the damn chains with, or at least get those chakra suppressing seals off.

"You're wasting your time…" Naruto snapped his head in the direction he heard the voice…to see Koyuki in a cell across from him, "Its better if you just give up…"

Naruto snorted as he finally found something he could use, a hairpin. He pulled himself up and began to try and pick the lock as he talked, "If I did that every time shit got tough princess, I would have been dead a long time ago." Naruto heard a click as he continued trying to pick the lock, "SNAP" the hairpin broke inside the lock, "Damn it!" Naruto hoisted himself back down as he tried to think of a plan.

"See, I told you…you are just going to die here, like the fool you are. You all should have left me to die and returned home…there is no spring here, only a never-ending cold where dreams…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!" Koyuki stopped as she looked at Naruto, "I am trying to concentrate here you dumb bitch!" Naruto grumbled about 'stupid princess' who won't shut their mouths.'

He closed his eyes as he began to try and draw on his chakra. The chakra suppressers may be able to cut off chakra of Jonin level…but he knew for a fact that there was no way it was going to be able to cut off all of his chakra, which was beyond Jonin level, in fact it was pretty damn close to Kage level, so he should be able to draw on enough to use an escape jutsu.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus on the flow of his chakra…feel it as it passed through his coils.

"DRIP" Naruto's eyes opened as he heard a dripping sound, "DRIP" he completely opened them and looked around. He was back inside his mindscape…so that meant.

Naruto's smile crept up his lips as he realized what that meant, 'Perfect…' he ran down the halls towards the Kyuubi's cage…and his best chance of escaping.

Back With Team Kurenai

Yakumo leapt out of the way of an attack from Nadare Roga and quickly performed hand seals, "Kurama Hijutsu: Narakumi no Jutsu."

Nadare saw the technique coming and quickly leapt out of the way, letting one of the random Yuki shinobi get hit. The man screamed in pain and terror as he began to claw at his eyes before he fell bleeding to death from his sockets.

Yakumo cursed as she leapt out of the way of Nadare's Hyoton techniques.

Hinata sent a Jyuuken strike at Fubuki, who quickly grabbed her wrist and threw her in the air.

Fubuki performed a set of hand seals, "Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki" a hail of ice needles shot at Hinata in the shape of miniature swallows. Hinata quickly used Kaiten in mid air and allowed herself to fall towards Fubuki.

She jumped out of the way as Hinata's Kaiten created a crater where she landed. Hinata quickly jumped out of the ice crater and began to strike at Fubuki with brutal accuracy.

Kurenai and Kakashi separated and tried to flank Mizore as he shot his retractable cable arm.

He saw them coming and swung his cable arm at Kakashi as he used his other fist to block Kurenai's attack.

Meanwhile the movie crew was barely dodging the incoming kunai from the fifty or sixty Yuki-nin loyal to Doto.

Sandayu pulled out a katana and sliced a Yuki-nin's head diagonally in half as he blocked a strike from another one.

Nadare chuckled as he threw Yakumo to the ground, "You should just give up…we outnumber, and outclass you, little girl."

Yakumo spat up some blood as she tried to sweep Nadare's legs out from under him. He jumped in the air and landed on a tree branch as Yakumo sneered, "We'll see about that!" she threw a kunai with an explosive note at Nadare as he began to perform hand seals.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" the falling ice around him transformed into a pack of wolves as they charged at Yakumo.

Yakumo reached into her pouch and pulled out a string of explosive notes, 'I hope this works.' she attached a kunai to each end and threw both kunai at the same time at two different trees, while keeping hold on one string as the wolves charged at her.

The wolves leapt up and went to bite down on her…when she released the string, igniting the explosive tags. The wolves quickly evaporated, and Yakumo was sent hurtling into the forest.

Nadare got slashed across the face with some debris from a tree and hissed, "Damn bitch!" he ran towards the direction he saw Yakumo go and began to charge up chakra as he performed hand seals, 'Time to die…Konoha scum.'

Hinata ducked one of Fubuki's strikes and sent one of her own. She then sent a kick at Fubuki that was amplified with Jyuuken.

Fubuki caught the kick…but screamed in pain as her hand felt like it was being stabbed by a hundred white hot needles.

Hinata swept Fubuki off her feet and was about to deliver a strike to her sternum…only for Fubuki to flip back up and kick Hinata right in the jaw, "That's it Hyuuga bitch…I am done playing with you!!!" she ran through hand seals and took a deep breath.

Mizore tried to dodge Kakashi and Kurenai's strikes, only to get knocked back down as the two Jonin ganged up on him.

Kurenai leapt over him, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu."

Mizore's eyes widened as he felt tree roots wrap around his body, he struggled to get out of it, but before he could move, he heard the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

Kakashi ran at Mizore with his arm covered in lightning chakra, "Raikiri!" and thrust it at the Yuki-nin's chest.

Naruto

Naruto kicked open the door to Kyuubi's chamber and ran inside. The water splashed as he went in, "Hey furball, wake the fuck up!"

There was a deep growling sound as a pair of red slitted eyes opened, **"Well, well, well…if it isn't by beloved container…what is it you want vermin?"**

Naruto walked right up to the bars, "I need chakra, now…I can't reach my reserves, so I need to call on yours."

Kyuubi raised one of his eyebrows, **"And just why…pray tell…would I ever consider giving you my chakra?"**

Naruto glared at Kyuubi, "Listen you overgrown fleabag, I am currently trapped in a prison, waiting for my enemies to come and kill me. And last I checked, if I die, you die…you understand where this is going?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the blond…before he broke into a fit of laughter, **"HAHAHAAHAHAAA…either you have got the biggest set of balls in the elemental nations, or the smallest set of brains. To talk to ME, the Kyuubi no Yoko in such a manner would be damn near suicide. Who would have thought a runt like you would have the spine to backtalk me…very well…I will give you my chakra…"** a wave of crimson flew out from behind the cage and wrapped around the blond, seeping into his body.

Naruto felt like screaming with how painful the chakra was, but held it in.

Naruto's eyes finally shot open as they turned crimson red, and the mindscape began to disappear.

Outside of Mindscape

Koyuki was trembling in fear at the feel of the chakra coming off of Naruto…it felt like she was being smothered by a blanket of hate and evil as the crimson chakra around Naruto licked at everything around him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open; they were blood crimson and slitted. The nails on his hands and feet turned to claws, and his teeth had become fangs.

He looked up at the locks binding him and with an undeniable force began to pull on the chains…they began to crack and bend as the strength behind Naruto tore them apart.

"CRACK…SNAP" the chains on Naruto's right arm broke. He flexed his hand, then slashed his claws across the other chain. The link was still wrapped around it, but he could now move his arm willingly.

The chakra suppressers burned off of his arms and fell to the floor.

Naruto turned towards Koyuki and with a toothy grin asked, "So…what was that about the situation being hopeless?"

Back with Team Kurenai

Nadare finished the hand seals, "Hyoton: Haryu Moka" the evaporated wolves began to form together to create a tiger made completely out of ice, "Time to die…little girl." he snapped his fingers, and the tiger shot forward.

Fubuki exhaled as she shouted, "Hyoton: Hyoro no Jutsu" pillars of ice shot around Fubuki and went straight towards Hinata.

Mizore closed his eyes as Kakashi came towards him with his Raikiri…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Yakumo was pulled out of the way of the tiger as it smashed into the ground where she was.

Hinata was removed from the field of battle.

Mizore was impaled by the Raikiri through his chest, killing him instantly.

Nadare and Fubuki saw an orange blur before it finally stopped, revealing Naruto Uzumaki, covered in a layer of crimson chakra.

Koyuki, Hinata, and Yakumo were dropped on the ground as Naruto snarled at the two remaining Yuki-nins, "You two have some nerve trying to kill my teammates! Let's see how you fare against me!" Naruto shot at them with blinding speed as he buried his fist in Nadare's stomach. He then twisted and sent a fist at Fubuki's face.

Nadare coughed up some blood and pulled out a short katana and slashed at the blond. Naruto whipped out a kunai and blocked the strike as he kicked at Nadare.

Fubuki came up behind and had a dagger shoot out of a port on her arm, she thrust her arm forward, about to shove it into Naruto's back.

Naruto spun out of the way, causing Nadare and Fubuki to clash blades before he kicked both of them in the face.

They tumbled across the snow before the landed back on their feet and skidded back a couple meters.

Naruto was about to attack again, "ell, well, well…it seems I put too much faith in your little gang Nadare." everyone looked up to see Doto standing on a pillar of ice, "I guess I have to take matters into my own hands…" he held up his arm and pointed it at Nadare and Fubuki, "Your services are no longer needed…Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu." a black ether like dragon shot out of Doto's arm and went directly towards Nadare and Fubuki.

They held their arms up and tried to scream…but were engulfed in black ice as soon as the dragon hit its mark. The ice then shattered…leaving the two of them shattered in several pieces, frozen in the ice.

Naruto's anger spiked, causing the red chakra to lash out even more, "You bastard! Those were your subordinates, how can you be so cruel as to kill your own?!"

Doto chuckled as he began to remove his royal Kimono, "They failed to serve me, they had no more use to me…is that such a hard concept to understand?"

Naruto roared as he charged at Doto, he ran up the ice pillar as he aimed to drive his hand into Doto's heart…only for his hand to be caught by a black glove as Doto fully removed his Kimono.

Doto smirked as he threw Naruto into a tree, "This is the Mark II chakra armor…it is only a prototype, but it serves its purpose…now…" he turned towards Koyuki, "Time to finish this." a pair of wings came out of his back as he swooped down and grabbed Koyuki.

Naruto saw him fly in the air, 'Damn…I'll never catch him at this rate…' he then saw the tree shaking, 'Wait a minute…' he ran up the tree and pulled down on it…the tree wasn't all that flexible, but it would serve its purpose.

He used his chakra to keep the tree from springing prematurely…then sent his chakra into his feet to shoot himself further as the tree threw him into the air.

Naruto slammed into Doto's wings, causing him to spin out of control into a deep bowl shaped glacier.

They all slammed into the icy ground, causing Doto to let go of Koyuki, and for Naruto to slide into a pile of snow.

Doto stood up…and grinned as he saw where he was, "HA, looks like your plan failed! He grabbed Koyuki's necklace, which had fallen off during the crash and ran to a small obelisk in the center of the ice formation, "The treasure of the Kazahana family…is mine!" he slammed the necklace into a keyhole, which it fit perfectly.

Naruto stood up and winced as he coughed up a bit of blood…and the crimson chakra receded back into the seal, 'Damn…I can't call on that baka foxes chakra…shit.' Naruto stood up and tried to think of a way he could win, 'I am all out of attacks…and any of the ones I have will be useless.'

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he remembered…he had one attack that would work, 'No… won't use his technique…I can't…'

Doto turned towards Naruto and Koyuki, "This ends here…soon Yuki no Kuni shall rule all the elemental nations, the world will be mine! HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!!"

Naruto glared at the man…he may not like most of Konoha…but it was his home…he couldn't just let it fall. Sighing Naruto held out his hand, 'Damn me to hell for this…' he focused his chakra into his palm and began to spin it, and forced it into a sphere-like shape, 'Damn…this attack isn't enough. And I never finished learning the final step…'

Naruto focused harder on the sphere, 'Come on…come on…COME ON!!!" the sphere was covered in a shell as it stabilized.

Naruto smirked, 'Good…' Naruto held back his arm, "Alright…time to finish you off Doto!" Naruto charged towards the crazed villain with his technique being held in his hand.

Doto sneered and turned around, "You fool, no one can stop me now…Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu!" two ether-like black dragons shot out of his hand and charged towards Naruto as he continued to run at Doto.

Naruto thrust his arm forward as the two dragons slammed into him, "Rasengan!" and tore right through the dragons. Naruto continued to charge towards Doto, turning the dragons in slush as he neared the last male Kazahana.

Doto swung his fist at Naruto…just as Naruto slammed the Rasengan into his sternum.

There was an explosion of chakra as the Rasengan smashed into the chakra armor, sending large amounts of sharp debris everywhere.

Team Kurenai ran over the hill just in time to see the explosion…when the entire area was covered in a rainbow aura. A series of pillars shattered, revealing heating panels frozen beneath them. The snow began to melt, and grass was shown as the snow melted away.

Doto gasped for breath as he looked around, "This…was it…?" he stumbled back as the light in his eyes began to dim, "I k-killed…m-my br-brother for…this?" the light completely went out in Doto's eyes as he fell over…dead.

Naruto collapsed to his knees as he looked at his hand. It was burned from the chakra in the Rasengan. The Kyuubi would fix it in a couple of hours.

Koyuki stood and walked over to the blond, "Come on Naruto…" she hoisted his arm over her shoulder, "Let's go…" they began to walk up the hill as Team Kurenai ran towards them.

Back in Konoha

Hiashi groaned as he walked out of Hitomi's bedroom, groaning in pain, "Man…last night was hectic." he rubbed his wrists, which were scarred from the rope burns, "Damn, that fucking hurts." he went to grab some soothing cream from Hitomi's cabinet and rubbed it where the rope burns were.

Finally after taking care of his injuries he went to grab some coffee…but stopped remembering Hitomi's obsession with buying coffee from…certain shops.

With that in mind…he just took a glass of water and splashed himself in the face to wake himself up. He sat on the couch and looked out the window, 'Well…Minato was right about one thing' a perverted grin came to his face, 'I DID enjoy that.'

Hitomi walked out of her room, wearing her housecoat and smiling, "Ah, I had so much fun last night Hiashi-kun. We should do this more often…" she smiled as she began to use her fingers to walk up Hiashi's arm as she sat on the couch, "Maybe if we're lucky, I can get that child I always wanted."

Hiashi groaned, "Please don't say that…I am already going nuts with the ones I have now. Hanabi is crazy when she gets too much sugar in her system…and unfortunately, that I ALL she wants to eat…sigh…I regret allowing her to eat sweets."

Hitomi giggled, "AW, but you know you can't resist that cute puppy dog expression on little Han-chans face…can you?"

Hiashi chuckled, "True…I can't." he sat back and looked out the window. It had a perfect view of the Hokage monument, "Ah…didn't Hikari come here often to look at the monument?"

Hitomi nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact she did. She always scowled at the Sandaime's face for some reason."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, "Did she now?" he looked up to the Sandaime's face. Only one side of his face was visible, his left eye was clearly noticeable.

Hiashi sighed and leaned back…when his own eyes turned back to the Sandaime's face, 'Wait a minute…Hikari viewed sinners in certain categories…she viewed all those who had forsaken their duties for their own gain as sinners…so…' he turned towards the Sandaime, 'In the eye…of the sinner…THE SANDAIME'S EYE!!!' he shot up and ran towards the door, "SorryHitomigottogobye!!!"

Hitomi stared after Hiashi as he ran into the streets towards the Hokage tower, 'Why didn't he grab his clothes?'

Hokage Tower

Minato sighed as he read through Ibiki and Inoichi's reports, 'With all this stacked against you Hiruzen…execution is a definite outcome.' Kushina passed him a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Kushina shook her head, "What happened to this village in our absence?"

Minato sighed as he turned his chair around to look out the window, "It went to hell…that's what."

'Hey wait sir…oh my god…put some…!' Minato and Kushina turned around as they heard shouting in the lobby…and the door was kicked off its hinges, leaving a small cloud to cover the person.

They watched as the cloud disappeared to see who it was…and their eyes widened in total shock.

Hiashi was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a morning gown, he was sweating, so the morning gown now slung to his chest, "Minato, Kushina…I figured out the riddle!" he waited to see what their reactions would be…only to raise an eyebrow as they had their mouths hanging in disgust, "Uhm…why are you looking at me like that?"

Kushina pointed to below Hiashi's waist as she covered her eyes.

Hiashi was confused and looked down…only for his own eyes to widen, "EEAAAAAHHHH…SOMEBODY GET ME SOME PANTS!!!" he covered himself up and grabbed a nearby curtain to cover himself.

Minato groaned as he smashed his head on the desk, "I am now officially scarred for life…" Kushina agreed with his statement as she pressed the COM link and had somebody go fetch some clothes, if they were going to be in a meeting…then they needed to be presentable.

Twenty Minutes Later

Hiashi was nervously sitting in the chair, wearing a pair of clothes that had been brought up. Kushina and Minato were still twitching in disgust, "Ok Hiashi…what is the answer to the riddle?"

Hiashi sighed as he leaned forward, "I am guessing that Hitomi hid the next piece in the Sandaime's left eye on the monument. She definitely would have viewed the Sandaime as a sinner after discovering his lies."

Kushina nodded her head, "Alright, that would make sense, but how are we going to get the next piece, the monument is unstable as is from the invasion damage. So digging in the monument would be a bad idea."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, it would…but knowing Hitomi, she would have likely set up a seal where she could hide the documents. The problem is that she could have hidden it anywhere in the Sandaime's eye."

Minato smirked, "Well then…we had better get to work then, right?"

Kushina nodded as she grabbed Hiashi by the back of his shirt, "Come on Hiashi-baka, you're coming with us."

Hiashi grumbled, "But why do I have to go?"

Minato glared at Hiashi, "Because you scarred me for life, and I have no intention of being the only one looking for the seal…now come on." Hiashi groaned as he was dragged out of the office…towards the next piece of their puzzle.

* * *

Please check out these stories...

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

Check out these challenges

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.

Also...just to let all of you know, Naruto will NOT FORGIVE EVERYONE!!!

Please read, reveiw, PM, or whatever you feel.

Also, please check out my profile for my **Naruto quits being a shinobi challenge...**

Please do so...PLEASE!!!!!

* * *

Naruto sighed as he took a drink from the glass of wine that had been presented to him by one of the many servants of the now Queen Koyuki. After he had defeated Doto, Koyuki had realized how foolish it was to keep running away from her position and took back her throne.

In turn, Naruto had been welcomed as a hero for protecting the princess…his team was given similar arrangements.

Naruto looked to see several servants doting on Hinata, bringing her fine drinks, perfectly cooked cinnamon buns. Yakumo was being offered sweet rolls and pieces of art. Kurenai was being offered rare wines and even fine jewelry…a few of the male servants were gazing at her with eyes filled with admiration for her beauty, while females were begging her for tips.

Naruto however…was getting treatment worthy of a prince. Every servant girl was coming on to him, begging for marriage, some even asking to bear his child. He was being offered dishes that would make the daimyo go green with envy. He was basically being treated as if he were the crown prince of Yuki no Kuni.

Koyuki stood up and spoke aloud, "People of Yuki no Kuni…your queen has returned, but had it not been for the actions of these young individuals, I most certainly would have been killed." she indicated to Team Kurenai.

On the other side of the room, Kakashi was watching with a smile as he saw Naruto be doted upon by the servants. It warmed his heart that Naruto had become so popular.

Everybody was cheering loudly, praising the heroes to the country…in fact; they were so distracted by their happiness that they never saw the look of contemplation on Naruto's face as he looked at all the various windows.

That Night

They each had been given their own separate rooms that were fit for royalty. Each one with a servant awaiting them on the outside of the door should any of them need anything.

The one outside of Naruto's door was happily humming to herself…loving the fact that SHE had been chosen to attend to Naruto's needs. She slowly turned her head towards the door…and her eyes began to feel droopy. She fully closed them and began to fall over, only for her to be caught in a dark figures arms before she was set up in her chair.

The figure adjusted the pack on his back as he ran down the hallway.

The figure ducked and weaved through the corridors of the great palace, dodging past servants walking through the halls as the figure headed down a massive hallway.

The figure suddenly stopped at the last door and gently pushed it open, revealing a great balcony…and right below, a soft patch of earth he could land on. The figure ran to the edge and was about to hoist himself over…

"And just where do you think you're going…" the figure froze as he turned around to see Koyuki herself standing there in her kimono, "Naruto…" the figure stiffened as he turned towards Koyuki…and then sighed as he moved out of the shadow, revealing that he was in fact Naruto.

"Hello Koyuki-sama…I was just taking a walk out…" the queen stopped him as she interrupted his excuse.

"Don't lie to me Naruto, you aren't good at it…even if you were good at it, the fact you are carrying a pack on your 'walk' would not convince me."

Naruto cursed before he looked at the daimyo, "What do you want?"

She stepped forward, "Naruto…why are you trying to run away?"

Naruto sat on the edge and sighed, scratching his head, "For the same reason you did…I want to get away from my problems. Is that so wrong?"

Koyuki gave him a sad look as she walked over to him at sat at his side, "Naruto, I learned that running away from your problems is not the answer, if you keep running, your problems will eventually catch up to you."

Naruto sighed and looked at Koyuki, "Maybe for you, but for me…running away might be the best option."

Koyuki looked at Naruto with a pained expression, "Naruto, nothing is ever solved by running."

Naruto snorted and glanced at Koyuki, "You don't know shit about what I went through, so you have no room to lecture." Koyuki sat at his side and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe not, but let me ask you this…is running away worth the pain you will cause the ones you love, who love you?" Naruto stiffened as Koyuki continued, "Will breaking their hearts really be worthy running away?"

Naruto looked down and thought of everyone who cared about him…Loli, the local bums, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Hinata, Yakumo…even Kurenai. Would he be willing to hurt them just to be free of Konoha?

Koyuki stood up and kissed his head, "Just think about it." she turned and headed back to her room…leaving the young Jinchuriki to his thoughts.

In Konoha

Hiashi, Kushina, and Minato were walking towards the Hokage Mountain, and headed up the path that lead to the Sandaime's head. They had so far reached no resistance as far as traps and other such things…it was almost too easy.

Upon their arrival to the Sandaime's head, they found themselves inside a great hollow room. As they looked around, they noticed the large crack that went through the Sandaime's head. Inside the crack was a series of wires holding the monument in place…but some of the wires just did not seem necessary.

Hiashi walked up to the crack and looked at the wires. Most of them lead up to the Sandaime's eye. He raised an eyebrow as he activated his Byakugan, 'What the…oh boy.' his eyes completely widened as he saw inside the wall.

Inside the wall were a series of wires and cables, each one covered in a myriad of seals. All the way up to the eye, it surrounded a ring that was inside the rock. He could tell that the ring was hollow…and on the inside was a piece of paper, 'So that's where she hid it.'

He looked back at Naruto and Kushina, "The next piece of paper is inside a ring surrounding the Sandaime's eye."

Kushina grinned as she ran towards the wall, "Then what are we waiting for?!"

Hiashi screamed as he jumped in front of Kushina, "KushinAHHHH!!!" Kushina smashed into him and sent him flying towards the wall.

As he smashed into it…he was sent flying forwards by an invisible force towards the other side of the room. He groaned in pain as he fell off the wall and two teeth came out of his mouth.

Kushina scratched the back of her head, "Uhm, sorry Hiashi…"

Hiashi glared at Kushina, "I fucking hate you…"

Minato grabbed Hiashi by his shirt and hoisted him up, "Oh get over it Hiashi, I have done worse to you." Hiashi glared at Minato and snapped his head away as he grumbled about 'Stupid blonds'. Minato sighed and looked at the wall, "So, why the hell did that happen?"

Hiashi sighed and rubbed one of his temples, "The cables feed off of chakra in the air and stone around them, thus creating an invisible gravity field. My wife made them before she died, saying she wanted to use them for something. I guess this would explain why every time I activated my Byakugan I would see a small blip of chakra on the mountain. I always assumed it was a bird or something."

Kushina stared at Hiashi, "How can there be chakra in the air and stone?"

Hiashi turned towards Kushina, "All things have chakra, some just more useable than others. For example, an animal is capable of utilizing its chakra, as can trees and plants. But their usage is limited, so not many people know this. Humans are the only ones…besides demons…that can fully utilize chakra to its greatest extent. However…one very skilled in chakra control can easily take the chakra particles around them and convert it to their own chakra. Sages and certain weapons are capable of this feat."

Minato looked at Hiashi, "Is there any way to shut down the field so that we can get to the ring?"

The Hyuuga head sighed as he scratched his head…then his eyes lit up. He activated his Byakugan and looked around the room. Kushina and Minato watched as he began to trace his hands over the walls.

"If I know Hana…which I know I do, then she would have left something to explain things. And if the point of where the paper is hidden, and where the wires are coming from are correct, then the message should be right…" he stopped and grinned, "Here."

Minato and Kushina walked over to where Hiashi was and looked. There was a series of intricate writings in the wall…but it was no language they had ever seen.

Hiashi looked at the writings…and sweat dropped, "Oh boy…not another one."

Minato turned towards Hiashi, "Uhm, what are we looking at?"

Hiashi sighed and stood up, "My wife had a tendency to write random gibberish around her words. It was her way of coding things. But the way she did it was so thorough that not even Konoha's best translators could figure the stuff out." he sighed and hit his head on the rock wall, "She did the same thing for her vows on our wedding day…also, it takes her a little while to remember what each gibberish word means."

Hiashi sighed and laid against the wall…Kushina and Minato sat down and looked towards Hiashi, "So, any chance we might be able to figure out the message?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes in a thinking pose, "Hmmm…I KNOW!!!" he shot up and headed towards the exit, "I have to go get her diary!"

…

…

…

Minato and Kushina stared at Hiashi's retreating figure in mild confusion…after all; it wasn't everyday you saw a grown man run outside screaming for his wife's diary.

Kushina looked at Minato, "Want to go get some ramen?" Minato sighed and stood up.

"Sure, why not. Maybe it will calm me down enough to think." he stood up and headed towards the exit, all the while thinking of how he was going to convince Naruto that they were his parents, 'Naruto, my son…'

In Konoha Hospital

Tsunade stood at her desk, looking through the various medical documents of her godson. She had tear stains on her face from so much crying, and she had a large keg of sake at her side. Shizune sat at a table, downing another cup of sake.

Tsunade saw Shizune downing a cup and frowned, "Shizune, that isn't good for you."

It was odd hearing Tsunade lecturing Shizune when it was usually the other way around.

The dark haired medic-nin hiccupped and looked at her mentor, "Well…hiccup…what do you expect me to do. After seeing…Hiccup…Naruto's files…BURP!!!" she groaned as she felt the alcohol start to affect her as she cried a bit, "Tsunade-sama, why do we have to keep looking at those files? I don't want to do this anymore."

Tsunade bit her lower lip as she looked at her apprentice and adopted niece. She may have been able to stomach blood a lot more than Tsunade, but Shizune really loved kids. For Shizune, seeing a single child in pain was like an endless torture.

Tsunade walked over to Shizune and grasped her hand, "Shizune, if you really want to, you can head home for the night. I can take things from here. But make sure that you have somebody with you when you go home…Kami knows what could happen to you whilst you are drunk."

Shizune smiled, "Thank you Tsunade-sama…" she got up and was about to head towards the door.

"CRASH!" when the door was suddenly slammed open as Sakura came waltzing in. She walked up to Tsunade's desk and smashed her fists on it, "Take me as your apprentice!"

Shizune and Tsunade stared at Sakura. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and snarled at her, "What did you just say?"

Sakura snorted in arrogance, "You heard me, I want you to take me as your apprentice, if I train under you, Sasuke will view me as a worthy wife and love me."

Shizune narrowed and her eyes in disgust, "You want Tsunade-sama to give away her prized techniques so you can impress a boy?!" she turned towards Tsunade, "Is this what kunoichi have been reduced to since we left?"

Sakura pointed at Shizune and spat in an arrogant tone, "Learn your place bitch, I am better than you, and Tsunade should be honored to take me, the future wife of the last Uchiha as her apprentice."

Tsunade stood up and released a large amount of killing intent, making Sakura quiver and soil herself. Tsunade sneered at the Haruno and pointed towards the door, "Get out…NOW!!!" the shout was so loud and so powerful that it sent Sakura tumbling off of her feet. She scurried towards the door and ran out, but not before sending a final glare at the two kunoichi.

As soon as the door closed, Tsunade smashed her fist into the desk, "That bitch, how dare she just waltz in here and demand to become my apprentice?!"

Shizune snarled and shook her head, "To think, Kakashi allowed a kunoichi hopeful under his care to turn out like her. The worthless little…" Shizune roared in anger and punched the wall, leaving a small crater and sending a large amount of spiderweb cracks through it.

Tsunade sighed and sat down, "I better get to work…" she pressed a button on her PA, "Aid, could you possibly have Tenzo escort Shizune home for me?"

A voice came over the com, _"Of course Tsunade-sama."_ there was a click and in a few moments, a man with spiky brown hair, a traditional Jonin uniform, and a headpiece very similar to Tsunade's granduncle appeared in the room.

The man smiled at Shizune, "Shizune-san, I am here to escort you home."

Shizune smiled and walked towards the door, "Ok, come on then." she opened the door and headed out.

A Week Later

Naruto stood on the front of the ship and looked out. It was over a week since he had thought over Koyuki's statement to him…and ultimately he had decided to stay, if only to protect the ones he cared for. Loli, the local bums, Teuchi, Ayame…his new team.

He may dislike the village…but if those few precious people remained, he could tolerate them, just for a little while.

He looked over the boat edge and smiled as he saw the incoming land, 'Time to go home…'

Back in Konoha…Suna Entourage

The Suna entourage that went with Temari had chosen to stay as long as Temari was in the village. She had rented a condo and had constantly been trying to get closer to Naruto…

But it was to almost no avail, Naruto still believed that the Yondaime was trying to hurt him and was using Temari to do so. She couldn't really blame him for being paranoid, but how long could someone be offered love and still consider it a trap? Not even her brother was that paranoid.

Temari was sitting on the roof, gazing at the sky as she thought about the blond that she had fallen for…that she bad begged the council to allow her to marry…the one who had stolen her heart.

"Temari…" she snapped her head to see her brother, Gaara walk up on top of the roof, "You should head inside, it is getting cold out."

Temari smiled at Gaara and shook her head, "No, I think I will stay out here." Gaara sighed and walked up to his sister and sat at her side.

"So, when do you think he will accept?" Temari flinched and looked down.

"Honestly, I don't know otouto." she laid back and stared at the sky, "I feel my heart break just a little more each time he turns me down. That same cold look in his eyes every time I tell him how I feel…" she wiped away a few coming tears, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Gaara placed his arm around his sister's shoulders, "Temari…I…SLAM!!!" the two siblings turned their head to see their other sibling Kankuro waving his arms and shouting.

"Damn it Gaara how long is it going to take to get Neesan inside, I am hungry!!!"

Gaara glared at his brother, "Kankuro, I can't just…" Gaara suddenly stopped as he suddenly felt some killing intent leaking from his sister.

Temari was twitching as she gave Kankuro a sickeningly sweet smile, "Oh Kankuro…what have I told you about using my make-up to put on your war paint?"

Kankuro instantly froze, he could have sworn he saw the Shinigami right over his sister's shoulders, "Uhm…I uh…"

"KANKURO!!!!!" that night, the screams of the oldest male of the sand siblings was heard throughout Konoha…and part of Iwa.

With Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi

Kushina and Minato were staring at Hiashi as he came into the Hokage tower, carrying a box full of diaries written by his wife. Minato, reluctantly, decided to speak up first, "Uhm, Hiashi…what are you doing?"

Hiashi groaned and set the box down, "My wife had a tendency to write her special codes in the backs of her diaries, unfortunately she changed her codes every few weeks, so it was incredibly difficult to keep up with them, even when we tried to learn them. Eventually we decided to just give up and just have her explain her writing. Unfortunately for us, I don't know which one has the new set of codes, so we have to look through all these diaries to find them." Hiashi went and grabbed a diary and was about to start reading it…

"Found it." he looked up to see Kushina holding up a piece of paper with all the letters for each of his wife's codes…including the one written in the rocks. He snatched the paper and read through them.

Minato grinned and stood up, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go translate your wife's gibberish!" he ran out the door, dragging Hiashi behind him while Kushina followed up behind.

Ten Minutes Later

A whip lashed Hiashi was reading the numerals, all the while ranting at Kushina and Minato, "I can't believe you threw me up the monument, there are stairs for a reason Minato."

Minato rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you survived didn't you?" Hiashi turned around, revealing twigs being in his hair.

"Yeah, but you threw me headfirst into a fucking bush you jackass!!!" Kushina smacked him upside the head.

"Less talky, more translaty…" Hiashi turned towards Kushina.

"Translaty isn't even a word." Kushina patted him on the back.

"And milky white isn't in the eye color spectrum…now move." Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Kushina and continued with the translation.

Once he finished, he sighed in relief, "Alright…now to see what my wife wrote." the three gathered around and looked over Hiashi's shoulder.

_Dear Reader, you have found out the scriptures, here is how to get the scroll._

_Someone needs to climb up the wall and flick the switch located in the Sandaime's eye. After that, just apply a few explosive notes around the eye, minimum strength on explosive notes_

The three stared at the paper…Kushina and Minato then looked at Hiashi. Said Hyuuga shivered as the two grabbed him by the shoulders, 'Oh Kami no…"

Three Minutes Later

Hiashi Hyuuga was lying on the ground, sizzling as he stared at the ceiling, "Switch is flicked…ouch." Kushina smiled and patted him on his burnt head.

"Thanks Ishi, now we just need to get the scroll out of there." Minato had already set up a few explosive notes around the eyehole.

Once the last one was in place, he jumped down and shouted, "Fie in the hole! BOOM!!!" the wall sent rocks all over the place, several of them hitting the still sizzling Hiashi.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the holding port of the piece of paper. Minato and Kushina quickly grabbed it and cracked it open. Inside was the official document of marriage that showed that Naruto was their legitimate child…but they still needed the birth certificate, and the document showing all those who were witness to Naruto's birth.

There was also one more piece of paper…in Hikari's handwriting.

Kushina and Minato walked over to Hiashi, who was sitting up from his injuries. He saw the paper and snatched it out and looked at the paper, "Ok…now what is this riddle."

_If you have managed to get this far, then there is no need for me to speak in riddles anymore. But I will do so…just to be on the safe side._

_The final piece is in the final battle between titans…and the border between two lives_

Hiashi, Minato, and Kushina stared at the document. Hiashi grinned as he looked up at Minato and Kushina, "I know where it is." Kushina and Minato leaned down, hoping for Hiashi to continue…only for him to faint.

"OH COME ON!!!"

* * *

Cliffhanger no Jutsu is not owned by me...I wish I did own it though...HAHAAHAHAAA....ok, if any of you have suggestions, PM's, comments, or reviews, please set them up...anf flame me with relevent reasons, not reasons that hold no relevence...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or fashion

To all of you who are pissed at the fact it took me so long to update this story, I am sorry, I was afflicted with the following...writers block, overworked at school, and troubles with my family, along with my stupid piece of crap computer. I will try to update sooner.

Oh, and please check the poll on my profile...the story that gets the most votes will be the one I update next.

Please check out the challenges of...

**Challenger...**his challenges are amazing, and I myself has taken up one for the future. Check them out, they are amazing and deserve praise and to be written.

* * *

Walking towards the gates of Konoha were Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakashi Hatake.

After arriving at port from finishing up with their mission, they quickly made all haste to get to Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones who dreaded going to Konoha...

Kakashi, because he knew the punishment that awaited him from his actions, added with how pissed off the Hyuuga clan was going to be because he impersonated their heiress.

Naruto...because he did not want to deal with their bull shit...

As they walked past the gates, the two Chunin guards Kotetsu and Izumo smiled towards Naruto...but they frowned as he gave them a single cold glance before walking off.

The two guards watched as the group walked away, and sighed sadly as they looked at each other, "Poor kid...I remember when that guy would go around pranking everyone left and right. Now..." Kotetsu looked back at Naruto...

Izumo finished, "Now Naruto is almost as emo as the Uchiha brat." he sneered as he said it. The two Chunin had never liked the Uchiha. He was so arrogant that it just made them sick.

Kotetsu winced and sat back in his chair, "Yeah...I sure hope he gets out of his funk soon."

Izumo stuck his feet atop the table and sighed, looking up at the clouds, "Same here...same here..."

Hokage Tower

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were staring at the desk in front of them, the two documents they had found being laid in front of them.

The first was the document they found at Hitomi's place...all the details of Naruto's birth, height, weight, blood type, hair color, eye color, fertility rating at birth, and everything else a doctor might write down for a newborn child.

The second was the document found in the Sandaime's eye, the official certificate of marriage that showed that Minato and Kushina were officially married, and that any children the two had were legitimate heirs.

But it still was not enough...they needed to find the last two documents...otherwise, all of their hard work would have been for naught.

Kushina looked up at Minato, "What do we do Minato-koi? Hiashi is the only one who understands Hana's riddles, and..." Kushina looked down as she whimpered, "I want my baby back!" she fell to her knees sobbing lightly as Minato wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I know Kushi-chan, I know...but until Hiashi wakes up, we aren't going to be able to find out where the last two documents are. For now, we just have to be patient."

Kushina sniffled and nodded her head, "O-okay..." and stood up...

'KNOCK...KNOCK...' Minato and Kushina turned towards the door as they heard knocking on the other side of it, "Enter!" as the door opened, Minato and Kushina's eyes widened to see team Kurenai...and Kakashi?

Minato turned his gaze towards Kakashi, and narrowed his eyes as he noticed the guilty posture Kakashi was holding. He then looked towards the others...and frowned as he saw that his son...Naruto...was tapping his foot in irritation, as if he had no desire to be here.

'Oh my child...' he sighed and looked towards Kurenai, "Report...was your mission a success?"

Kurenai stepped forward, "Hai, Yondaime-sama, and we also managed to do more than just succeed the mission." she stepped forward and pulled out a scroll, "It would appear that Yukie Fujikaze was actually the heir to the throne of Yuki no Kuni." she placed the scroll on Minato's desk, "She has offered an alliance with Konoha, all the details are in the scroll."

Minato picked up the scroll, and nodded his head as he saw the seal of the royal family of Yuki no Kuni on the scroll, signifying it as a legitimate scroll, "Very good, anything else to report?"

Kurenai nodded and turned towards Kakashi, "As a matter of fact there is...but I believe my team should leave for now so that they may get some rest."

Minato nodded his head, "Very well..." he turned towards the three genin, "You are all dismissed."

All three nodded and left...but none more quickly than Naruto...

Minato sighed as the door closed, and then turned his gaze towards Kurenai and Kakashi, "Now, what else is it you needed to report?"

Kurenai sighed and turned towards Kakashi, "It would appear that Kakashi here saw fit to disobey your orders regarding staying away from Naruto, abandoned his precious apprentice to try and take claim of Naruto's training, and as an added bonus, impersonated the Hyuuga heiress."

…

…

…

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as both Minato and Kushina twitched as they looked towards Kakashi.

Kushina looked at Kurenai, "Kurenai, would you be so kind as to leave...we have some things to discuss with Kakashi...alone."

Kurenai wasted no time and bolted from the office.

Minato then looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi...I have given you your precious Uchiha, I have removed the so called _dobe_ from your command, I have even given you full reign to teach him whatever you wish so long as the skills you are teaching him do not directly belong to a clan or dojo...and all I ask in return is that you stay away from my son." Minato smashed his fist into the already broken desk in front of him, "And you can't even do that right!"

Kakashi shivered at the sudden burst of KI being thrown at him, "M-minato-sensei...p-please I..." Kakashi fell to one knee as Minato unleashed further killing intent on Kakashi.

"That's Hokage-sama to you!" he stood up and walked over to Kakashi, "You not only abandoned your apprentice, and interfered with another Jonin's training methods and mission...but you also impersonated the Hyuuga heiress!"

Kakashi shivered and looked at Minato, "I needed to...Naruto would never have taken any training from me, it was the only way I could have...CRUNCH!" Kakashi was silenced as Kushina buried a fist in his face, breaking his nose.

"Only way you could have what? Stunted his growth further? Destroy any trust he has left in his own generation? Is that what you want?" Kushina shouted as she grabbed Kakashi by the throat, "You have done more harm than good in the last six months, and you are still trying to cause more harm you bastard!"

Kakashi lowered his head as he was dropped to his knees...

Minato pressed a button on the intercom, "Aid...send my ANBU here to pick up Kakashi...level six protocol."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked up towards Minato...level six protocol was used for prisoners who were too dangerous to be left unscathed before their trial. So they had most of their abilities sealed...or directly removed.

In other words...Kakashi would be Sharingan no Kakashi...no more...

As the ANBU arrived, his fears increased as he heard Minato state, "No mercy..."

Kakashi's screams of terror echoed as he was dragged away...

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village, hiding his face so he would not have to deal with the annoying members of the populace...basically everyone!

Behind him, Yakumo and Hinata sighed as Naruto tried his hardest to avoid stupid members of the populace. Hinata was glaring at every girl that kept casting glances at Naruto, and Yakumo was working her hardest to keep Hinata from going off and killing them.

Finally, the three ended up in the part of town people rarely went...right in front of Ichiraku's ramen, "Finally...I am starving..." Naruto sighed and walked up to the counter, "Ayame, three bowls of Miso, two bowls of chicken, and a single bowl of beef...oh, and a salt ramen to go."

Ayame smiled and nodded, "Hai Naruto...it's good to have you back." she bent over and grabbed the stuff as Teuchi came out from the back.

"Yeah, while we have been getting quite a bit of business, most of our customers are downright annoying." he looks at the clock, "Luckily, most of the annoying customers won't be here for another half hour or so."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, "Perfect...on second thought, get all of that to go."

Ayame sighed sadly as she began to get all the to go bowls ready.

Teuchi also sighed...nowadays, Naruto rarely stayed long enough for them to enjoy their usual conversations. He just came, grabbed his food, and left...

Teuchi cursed the Yondaime for revealing the information that Naruto was his son. Now the entire village, which hated and abused him, was now worshiping him as if he was Kami's gift to mankind.

It was despicable...

'RING' Teuchi looked up as the bell rang, signifying somebody entered the store...

A Blond hair girl with four pigtails, wearing a Suna style kunoichi garb. She also had a large...fan...on her back. She looked like she was depressed as she sat down at the counter, "Two bowls of beef ramen please...and a bottle of Sake."

Teuchi raised his eyebrow at the girl, who was clearly no old than 15...16 at a maximum, "Uhm, aren't you a little young to be drinking."

The girl sighed and let her head fall, "Old enough to kill...old enough to drink and have sex."

Teuchi sighed, "Right..." he went back and started to get the beef ramen ready while Ayame placed the bottle of sake in front of her.

The girl sighed and popped the cork on top of the sake bottle, and quickly downed the alcoholic beverage, 'What am I going to do...Naruto still thinks that I am just using him, and I have no way to prove to him otherwise.' Temari sighed as she downed another gulp of sake...

Nobody noticed anyone enter the ramen stand, with a hateful glare on their face...

Naruto grabbed the bag Ayame had placed in front of him and was about to leave...when he was grabbed by the shoulder as he was forcibly turned around...and a fist buried in his face, "CRUNCH" Naruto's nose broke as the person grabbed him by his hair and threw him out of the ramen stand and into the street.

Ayame screamed as she saw the ramen fly everywhere as the assailant hit Naruto, causing him to throw his ramen everywhere.

Temari, Hinata and Yakumo quickly ran out after Naruto as whoever attacked him stalked towards the fallen blond

Naruto groaned as he sat up to see who had attacked him...and his eyes widened, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha was in fact standing in front of him, a look of hatred contorting his face, "Fight me dobe!"

The ruckus in the street caused many people to crowd over to see what was going on.

'Look, the last Uchiha is challenging the Yondaime's son.'

'The Uchiha is a fool thinking he can challenge the might of the Namikaze clan.'

'Still, it will be fun to watch him get his ass kicked.'

'I bet on the Yondaime's son...!'

Naruto sneered in disgust at the people, before he stood up and turned towards Sasuke, "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke snarled and ran towards him, "I said fight me!" he swung his fist at the blond, who ducked out of the way as he swung a kick at Sasuke, who quickly blocked it.

Off to the side, Hinata, Yakumo, Temari, and several other people were watching Naruto with worry. The local bums, and Loli wanted to run in their and beat the shit out of the Uchiha, but too many people were in their way for them to get to him.

Sasuke swung his fist, and managed to smash it into Naruto's jaw before he delivered a heavy kick to Naruto's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke grinned and grabbed Naruto by the blond hair atop his head, and yanked him up, "Is that the best you can do?" and smashed his knee in Naruto's face, sending him flying back several feet.

"Naruto-kun!" both Temari and Hinata shouted as they tried to get past the crowds of people who wanted to see the heirs of the two most powerful clans fight each other.

Naruto groaned in pain as he stood up, and glared at the Uchiha, "Why the fuck are you doing this?"

Sasuke snapped, "Because I want to prove to the Yondaime that I would be a far better son than you! Then he will give me the power I need to kill my traitorous brother!"

…

…

…

Everyone looked at the blond to see what his reaction would be...what they saw...was not what they expected...nor something they would ever forget.

Naruto's fists clenched as his hair covered his eyes...he shook rapidly as he sneered towards Sasuke, "For the last time...I..." his nails slowly began to lengthen, "Am..." his teeth began to sharpen as the air around him began to thicken with malice, "Not..." a red aura began to trail over his body, "The son...of..." Naruto's head snapped up, revealing crimson red eyes with demonic black slits...filled with hatred, **"The Yondaime!"**

An explosion of red chakra sent dust and debris flying everywhere, and terrified all those watching...

Sasuke almost soiled himself at the feel of the KI...and the sight of a nine tailed fox in Naruto's silhouette...

Suddenly, Naruto vanished out of nowhere...and Sasuke was thrown through several wooden walls, with five slash marks in his cheek.

Where Sasuke once stood, Naruto had his arm held out, and from his claws, blood dripped from the tips...he threw his head back and opened his mouth, **"RWOOOAAWWRRR!"** and let loose a terrifying roar before he charged after Sasuke...with intent to kill...

Hokage Tower

Minato and Kushina froze as they felt the dark bloodthirsty chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and looked out the window.

Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a bright red aura in the center of the village...

'Oh Kami no...' the two quickly leapt out the window towards the red aura, hoping to get their in time...

Back with Naruto

Sasuke crashed into a wooden pillar as he coughed up a large glob of blood, before he was grabbed by his hair and his face slammed right into a pile of wood, sending splinters into his face.

Naruto sneered and yanked the Uchiha up, **"Is that all you've got?"** he kicked Sasuke in the stomach, making him cough up more blood as he smashed through another wooden wall.

Naruto snarled hatefully as he walked after the Uchiha, who was now scrambling to get to his feet in an attempt to run away...only for Naruto to grab him by the back of his throat and yank him up, squeezing him tightly as the red Youki of the Kyuubi began to burn the skin of the last Uchiha.

"AHHH!" Sasuke cried out in pain as he felt his skin begin ti burn and melt at the same time from the corrosive touch of the Youki.

Naruto raised his other hand, the claws seeming to grow longer and sharper as he sneered, **"Die...Sasuke!"** he swung his claws, about to rip open the Uchiha's throat...

"STOP!" Naruto's wrists were grabbed from behind as he was yanked off of Sasuke, while a piece of paper was applied to his forehead, and the red chakra of the Kyuubi receded back into the seal.

As Naruto passed out, he was lifted up in the arms of Kushina Uzumaki, while Minato Namikaze removed the seal on Naruto's forehead...before he snapped his head towards those who had watched as Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's power, "Would somebody mind telling me why none of you bothered to try and top this?"

One of the Shinobi up front spoke up, "Yondaime-sama...we wanted to see your son put the Uchiha in his place where he belongs!" there were many cheers from the rest of the cowd, who shouted in agreement...

Kushina however...did not, "So a fight of superiority is worth the risk of the Kyuubi breaking out of the seal? Do none of you realize what could have happened?"

The entire crowd went silent as Kushina continued...

"If my son released enough of Kyuubi's Youki, he could have completely transformed into the Kyuubi itself!"

The crowd went silent as they looked down in shame...

Kushina scoffed as she turned towards the direction of the hospital, carrying her son with her. Minato was about to follow her...when he turned towards the Uchiha, who was trying to get up. He grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and released enough KI to make the Uchiha freeze in his grip, "If you ever...and I mean EVER! Attack MY SON again..." he squeezed the Uchiha, making him gasp in pain, "I will finish the job your brother started..." and threw him to the ground in a heap, before he quickly followed after his wife...

The crowd slowly dispersed...until only Hinata, Yakumo, Temari Ayame, Teuchi, the local bums, and Loli were left...

Time-Skip three days...Hospital

Minato and Kushina sighed as they sat in the room of their son. Who was laying unconscious, hooked up to several IV needles to provide him with nutrients while he slept.

Minato sighed as he clutched his head, "How did it come this far...how?" he stood up and leaned against the wall as his wife tried to comfort him.

"Now, now Minato-kun, don't worry...I'm sure Naruto will be fine." she looks over to her child and sighs, "Maybe...maybe if he stays here, he will be safe as we look for the last two documents."

Minato shook his head, "If what the doctors told me is true, he won't be out for much longer, and even if we tie him up in chakra enhanced cuffs he is going to get out of this hospital, if he has to drag the hospital room itself with him."

Kushina looked down sadly and sat down on the chair in the room, and took out the two documents they had found. They had half of what they needed to prove Naruto was their son...but without the other half, it was all meaningless.

As Kushina looked at the papers, she held it up towards the window...and she quirked an eye...

There were lines going across the paper, they were faint...but they were there. She looked at Minato, "Minato-koi...look."

Minato walked over and looked at the papers...his eyes quirked. The lines were clearly those of a seal array...but they looked to have been applied afterward. As he had no recollection of having seals applied to the documents. He took the paper and looked at it...he recognized the seal, but he just could not place where he had seen it before.

Minato then noticed something...he flipped the two papers over and placed them next to each other...his eyes widened at what it was.

It wasn't a seal...it was a special series of numerals and data...but what the hell was it doing on the papers?

Kushina looked closer at them, "Row seven...column C...shelf six...book 45...page 97?" she looked at Minato and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell does that...Minato-koi?"

Minato groaned as he grabbed his forehead, "Why that place...that book...and that page..." he turned and smashed his head into the wall, "Damn you Hana!"

Kushina looked at Minato with concern, "Minato-koi what is it?"

Minato sighed and walked out the door, "You'll find out when we get there..." Minato walked out of the hospital and towards his least favorite place on earth.

The Konoha public library...

Meanwhile...with Sasuke

Sasuke was sitting in the Uchiha compound, glaring hatefully at the Hokage tower, 'Stupid Hokage...how dare he deny me the power I deserve?' he clenched his fist, 'If only I had enough power...then I would make this village realize the Uchiha clans superiority!'

"Is that so..." Sasuke snapped his head around to see four figures standing behind him, "I think we can help you with that."

* * *

Okay, I know I am leaving this at a cliffhanger, but I am tired and seriously wiped out.

To all of you who wish to get angry at me...flame me with legitimate reasons, review my story, PM, I don't really care...for now, I am going to tae a rest. I spent ALL DAY cming up with ideas for this chapter so please at least be considerate.

Until my next update...WAIT DAMN IT...ROME WAS NOT BUILT IN A DAY...BE PATIENT! but until then, Ja-Ne


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto series in any way shape or form...in fact, at the moment, I don't own any anime or manga series...weird no? Oh well.

FINALLY, sorry this update has taken so damn long, but I have been INCREDIBLY busy with stuff, and I FINALLY had the time to update, I should be able to update one more story by next week.

However, I might be more enticed to update sooner if you visited the following...

**dracohalo117: Forum section**

**dracohalo117: Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take**

******Hakkyou no Yami: ****Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis**

**********Hakkyou no Yami: Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught**

**Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto: Rage of the Tormentor**

**TheDemonKingNaruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto**

* * *

Last time on Parents Returned

_Kushina looked down sadly and sat down on the chair in the room, and took out the two documents they had found. They had half of what they needed to prove Naruto was their son...but without the other half, it was all meaningless._

_As Kushina looked at the papers, she held it up towards the window...and she quirked an eye..._

_There were lines going across the paper, they were faint...but they were there. She looked at Minato, "Minato-koi...look."_

_Minato walked over and looked at the papers...his eyes quirked. The lines were clearly those of a seal array...but they looked to have been applied afterward. As he had no recollection of having seals applied to the documents. He took the paper and looked at it...he recognized the seal, but he just could not place where he had seen it before._

_Minato then noticed something...he flipped the two papers over and placed them next to each other...his eyes widened at what it was._

_It wasn't a seal...it was a special series of numerals and data...but what the hell was it doing on the papers?_

_Kushina looked closer at them, "Row seven...column C...shelf six...book 45...page 97?" she looked at Minato and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell does that...Minato-koi?"_

_Minato groaned as he grabbed his forehead, "Why that place...that book...and that page..." he turned and smashed his head into the wall, "Damn you Hana!"_

_Kushina looked at Minato with concern, "Minato-koi what is it?"_

_Minato sighed and walked out the door, "You'll find out when we get there..." Minato walked out of the hospital and towards his least favorite place on earth._

_The Konoha public library..._

_Meanwhile...with Sasuke_

_Sasuke was sitting in the Uchiha compound, glaring hatefully at the Hokage tower, 'Stupid Hokage...how dare he deny me the power I deserve?' he clenched his fist, 'If only I had enough power...then I would make this village realize the Uchiha clans superiority!'_

_"Is that so..." Sasuke snapped his head around to see four figures standing behind him, "I think we can help you with that."_

Continuations…

Sasuke stared up at the four figures, examining all of them one by one.

The first figure was a large rotund male, probably no older than mid-teens. He had orangeish hair, an odd Mohawk with tufts of hair on the side of his head.

The second figure was a darker skinned male with black hair. This one was the strangest of the four as he had eight arms, and amongst the, he was the only one wearing a forehead protector with a music note on the front.

The third figure was a pale skinned male, though it looked like he had minor effeminate qualities, and he also had what appeared to be a growth coming out of his back. His hair was a bluish grey and covered his right eye. He had bluish lips as well.

The final figure was a thinly built female with shaggy long red locks that was covered by a cap on her head. She had a scowl on her face, and he noticed sticking out of her pocket was a flute.

All four of them were wearing the exact same uniform with mild variations. A light tan cloak with a purple rope wrapped around their waist.

Sasuke sneered and looked up at them, "Oh, and what could you possibly help me with that? You don't look all that powerful."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke froze as he felt ice cold steel against the back of his neck as he noticed the eight armed figure was now missing. He slowly turned his head to see the grinning face of the spider-like shinobi.

The spider man chuckled, "The funny thing is brat, that in the time we have spent talking with you, we could have killed you a hundred times over…each, and still had time to enjoy a bowl of Miso soup."

Sasuke watched as the figure vanished, then appeared back on top of the roof with the other three.

The larger one stepped up, "However, as powerful as we are, it is not even a fraction of what our master is offering you, in addition to the thing you desire most of all."

Sasuke looked between them as the information sank in, and his eyes widened as he looked at the large man, "You mean-"

"The opportunity to kill Itachi Uchiha." the bluish grey haired male answered, "I believe that is what you desire most, is it not?"

Sasuke lowered his head as his mind was going a mile a minute. This was just too good to be true. All his life, he has wanted one thing, and one thing only, to end the life of Itachi Uchiha by any means necessary. He would sacrifice his clan, his fortune, everything, and now…here it was, an opportunity he had waited his whole life for.

It had to be a trick.

Power, though he hated to admit it, was not as easy to obtain as he thought, and the gift of power, there were few people who could simply offer him the power he desired successfully.

He looked up at the four once more, "Who is your master? The one offering me this power?"

The four were silent as he spoke to them, making no move to answer his question.

Sasuke sneered and shouted, "Answer me! Who is your master?"

The red haired girl simply chuckled and snorted, "Haven't you figured it out you cock sucking shithead?"

Sasuke sneered, "Why you little-"

"It's the same one who put that mark on your neck."

Sasuke froze as he heard that statement. He looked at what he could in his peripheral vision, examining the seal on his neck, or at least the edge of it.

Orochimaru…

He was the one offering him power.

The spider shinobi snorted, "Well Uchiha, what is your answer?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment; then turned his head up, his Sharingan eyes blazing, "I'm listening…"

Meanwhile…Konoha Library

Minato and Kushina entered the library, and began their search for where Hana's directions directed them. They walked down the library halls…to find the library was completely different than they remembered.

They spent almost an hour searching for the row.

They finally managed to find the row. They then went about following the remainder of Hana's directions.

Kushina was looking along the sixth shelf, "41, 42…43…44…45! Minato-koi I found it!" she grinned and held out the book, smiling.

Minato sighed and grabbed the book, and looked at the cover, "Why this book…why?"

Kushina quirked an eyebrow, "What, it is just a Kama-sutra book?"

Minato sighs, "I know, that is the problem." taking a deep breath, he snapped the book open and began to read through the pages. After a while, he finally found something off.

He looked closer, and noticed mild etchings in page 97. To the untrained eye, it looked more like wear and tear, but to a properly trained seal master, it was easy to tell what they were.

"These are old codings, these are the base of advanced sealing techniques." he showed them to Kushina, "See?"

Kushina looked closely at the page, and her eyes widened, "That's right, but what do they mean?"

Minato took a closer look. He took out a piece of paper and a small amount of ink. He placed the book on the table and took a brush out of his pocket. Placing the paper on top of the page with the indicated seal, he gently dabbed the brush in the ink, and spread it across the paper.

The paper accentuated the seals design, making it a little bit easier to see. Finally, Minato stopped, and took another look at the seal.

Kushina also looked at it from over his shoulder.

Minato squinted at the writing, and sighed as he crossed his arms, "These look like advanced codings, but there is something off about them. He took another look at them, and his eyes widened a bit, "They're backwards."

Kushina looked at him curiously, "Backwards? How can you tell?"

Minato sighed, "Kushina, I spent half my life as a Shinobi studying these seals; I have a vague idea on how they look. I can tell that these are backwards." Minato began to flip the page over, and looked at it from the other side.

Kushina did as well.

They stared at the now normal codings…until a tick mark developed on both of their foreheads, "OH COME ON! ANOTHER BOOK?"

Hospital…Lobby

The lobby was occupied by several people, all of whom were there to see Naruto. Hinata, Temari, Ayame, Teuchi, and Yakumo. Kurenai had Jonin duties, so she could not simply wait around.

Hinata sighed and looked over at Temari.

Temari tried to ignore Hinata's stare, but sighed and looked up at her, "Yes?"

Hinata kept staring at her, then spoke up, "What is it you want with Naruto?"

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Hinata stood up quickly, and cast a harsh glance at Temari, "What do you want with Naruto? You are a foreign Shinobi and have not spent more than three months in the village, and so far you seem fixed on Naruto, I want to know why that is."

Temari flinched at the question, and looked down.

Ayame, Teuchi, and Yakumo were watching the two of them, curious as to what was going to happen.

Hinata frowned, "Well?"

Temari sighed and looked up at her, "Naruto saved me from being raped during the one month break in the Chunin exams. I want to repay him in whatever way I can."

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, before they narrowed, "What do you mean in 'whatever way you can'?"

Temari flinched and moved to speak.

Suddenly a loud blaring noise went over the intercom as red flashes of light flashed all across the hospital. A voice went over the intercom, _"A patient has escaped the hospital, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has escaped the hospital, all available personnel locate him immediately."_

The individuals present cursed at the announcement, and began their long trek to locate the blond haired Jinchuriki.

Konoha Library

Minato slammed his head into a desk as they found another book that had Hana's signature seals in them, "Row fifteen…column X…shelf seven…book 34…page 193…"

Kushina groaned as she looked at the pile of books Hana had applied her seal to, opened to the page where each seal was located.

They had been at this for hours, locating the books, opening them, finding more books. It was becoming extremely tedious, especially since every single book had lead them to a completely different side of the library, all to have to do the whole thing over again.

Kushina stood up as she looked around, "Row twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen!" she walked won the row and looked along the columns, "Column…X." she found the seventh shelf and began to count the books, "Book 32…book 33…book 34." she pulled it off the shelf and sighed, "Please for the love of Kami let this be the last one."

Minato walked over to the table as they opened the book to the page designated. When they finally reached page 193, they stared at the book as they found…underlined words?

Minato stared, and looked at Kushina, "Is…please tell me…"

Kushina nodded her head, "Yeah, it is."

Minato stared at her for several seconds, before he placed his hand to his forehead and began to rub it, "So, you are telling me, that we have spent hours looking at different books, all of them with advanced seal codings in them that are backwards, all to get to this book, where instead of finding another complex seal to lead the way, we find…underlined words?"

Kushina nods her head, "That pretty much sums it up."

Minato stared…

…

…

…

And stared…

…

…

…

And smacked his head on the table, "Damn it." he sighed in annoyance and looked at the book, "Okay, let's see what Hana wrote then, shall we?"

Kushina smiled and patted Minato's head, then looked at the page. She then began to read off the words underlined, "The…key…is…held…in…the…home…of…lost…souls."

Minato and Kushina thought the question over, and sighed, "Orphanage." they quickly dropped the book and gathered up the papers and ran to the orphanage.

The librarians were not happy about the mess they left.

Meanwhile

Naruto was walking along a back alley in Konoha, as far away from the hospital as possible.

He could not help but feel disgusted that the Yondaime had aided him in some manner; in fact he almost wanted to check himself into the hospital with how ill it made him feel.

Naruto shook his head, and sped towards his house without a second to waste.

Had he been paying attention, he would have seen two figures watching him.

Orphanage

Minato and Kushina arrived at the Orphanage, and upon entering, were flooded with children who were all acting as cute and wonderful as possible.

The two felt bad that their hopes would be crushed, but they ignored the children and went straight to the front desk.

The woman at the front desk smiled, "Hello, what can I do for you today…Y-Yondaime-sama?"her heart raced as she saw the Yondaime in front of her, "I-I ee ah, ee oh hahh…"

Kushina sighed and shook her head, "Look, before you start asking if we came for a kid the answer is no, but we need to ask, did one Hana Hyuuga come in here at some point in time a few years back?"

The woman stared at her for a few minutes…then her eyes widened a bit, "Oh yes, as a matter of fact she did." she got down on her knees and started pulling out the droors in the front desk, "Let's see…Hana Hyuuga, Hana Hyuuga…got it." she stood up and held a small box, "Here it is." she placed it on the desk, "She dropped this off, never could figure out why, since nobody could ever open it."

Minato and Kushina looked at the box. The box had twenty five concentric circles all across the box, each one with…codings? And the codings looked very familiar.

Minato looked at the stack of ink covered paper, and looked at Kushina, "It's the same ones from the library."

Kushina looked at the papers, then at the box, "You're right, they are." she picked up the box and looked at Minato, "Come on, we got to figure this puzzle out righ-"

"Yondaime-sama!"

The two looked around, and saw Kurenai Yuhi standing in the doorway, panting heavily, "Naruto…Hospital…Escape…again!"

…

…

…

…"WHAT?" Minato and Kushina shouted angrily, "WHEN DID HE ESCAPE?"

Kurenai flinched and shivered, "A-a-a f-f-few minutes ag-ago…"

Minato and Kushina wasted no time; Kushina grabbed the box and ran out the door after Minato, leaving Kurenai there in the orphanage.

Meanwhile…with Naruto

Naruto sighed as he walked up the steps to his apartment. He finally reached his door and headed inside, still unaware that he was being followed as his pursuers ascended the steps.

Meanwhile

Kushina and Minato had swiftly arrived at Naruto's hospital room, and looked at the room. They noticed the open window and when they looked out said window, they could see the scuff marks caused by sandals rubbing against concrete, obviously pretty recent, and in addition, they were in Naruto's sandal size, and had the same impression as Naruto's.

Minato cursed, and looked behind at the hospital rooms doorway to see several ANBU awaiting orders, "Any present Inuzuka, get in here and see if you can locate my sons scent, and find him!"

It did not take long for an Inuzuka to come forward and do as he was told.

The Inuzuka stood up, "Yondaime-sama, the scent is no older than a few minutes old, there are no other scents with it, so he was not abducted. The scent apparently leads towards the inner village, but not in the direction towards the gates."

Minato and Kushina continued to stare at him.

…

…

…

..."Well?" Kushina asked the Inuzuka.

The Inuzuka gulped, "W-what do you mean Kushina-sama?"

Kushina looked at him again, "I mean, if you have a read on his scent and his general location…well…tell me why it is, you are not flying out that window, trying to FIND HIM?" she shouted as she grabbed the Inuzuka by his hair, and threw him clear out the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Inuzuka screamed as Kushina's throw sent him flying over the hospital grounds, and made him crash into the stall of one of the merchants who was too slow to get out of the way.

The ANBU still in the doorway stared, while Kushina turned her head towards them and sneered, "Anyone wish to join him?"

"POOF!" all the ANBU immediately Shunshined, going off to locate the young blond Jinchuriki…not wanting to feel Kushina's wrath.

Minato sighed and looked out the window, hoping his son was safe.

With Naruto

Naruto plopped himself on his sofa, groaning in pain as he rubbed at his injuries. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, 'You'd think after all the times I have broken out of that hospital they would have better security measures.' he shook his head…then looked at his stomach as it grumbled, "Damn Sasuke, could not even let me eat my Ramen before he attacked me, damn prick." he got up and walked to his cabinet, and got out as much ramen as he could.

"Knock…knock…"

Naruto froze mid-way into getting his ramen as he heard knocking at the door. With a scowl, he dropped the ramen and pulled out a kunai from a hidden compartment and sneered as he snapped, "Who is it?"

"_Naruto, it's me, please let me in."_

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, before he sighed and lowered his kunai, "Come in Loli."

Uchiha Compound

Sasuke Uchiha looked out the window as the entire ANBU force scrambled around, trying to locate the blond son of Konoha's Yondaime. All the while, he was making preparations.

He frowned as he looked at the village, all their so called honor, their pride…it was only getting in his way to his rightful path, in his way to acquiring his revenge.

But those four sound-nin, those people who served Orochimaru, the man who gave him his mark had made a compelling argument, and he realized that he was on the brink of a major point in his life, all he had to do was make a choice.

Remain in Konoha and serve its ideals in the hopes that they will someday give him what he wants.

Or leave, and be ensured his revenge.

It did not take much thought for him to make his decision.

Sasuke finished packing up and watched as the Shinobi to continue their hunt for Naruto.

After all, he had a few hours to kill before he left this village for Orochimaru.

* * *

Yes, I realize this ends on a cliffhanger, but, this is all I could come up with, and it was the only thing I had enough TIME to do.

Until my next update...BE PATIENT...and flamers, have a good reason to flame me, not just random crap. Guess what people, I know this is not my best chapter, guess what, I AM BUSY! BE PATIENT!

Ja-ne...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...sigh...unfortunately

Please check out both mine and Hakkyou no Yami's forums, the links to both are on my profile near the top. Also please check out both of our profile pages.

Also, please check out the following

Hakkyou no Yami-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis

Hakkyou no Yami-Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught

Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto- Rage of the Tormentor

Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto-Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King

Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto-Various challenges

ThePirateKingLuffy: Rise of Hellwing Naruto

Lord of Daemons: Eye of the storm

Lord of Daemons: Naruto: Strange Aeons

Sigh...I hope you guys enjoy this update, cause really, I had to force myself to write this...

* * *

Sitting on the building directly horizontal to Naruto's apartment, carefully gazing through the window were Temari and Hinata. It had not taken them long to locate Naruto due to Hinata already knowing Naruto's living address.

As soon as they had heard of Naruto's escape, Hinata had quickly gone in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Temari rationalized that if Hinata was heading in such a straightforward direction, she must know where Naruto was going to be, and so opted to follow her. Hinata was sorely tempted to try and trick Temari into going a different direction, but her desire to find Naruto outweighed her desire to get Temari off of her back.

Hinata had arrived at Naruto's apartment, but found he had yet to arrive there. Part of her wanted to wait in his apartment for him, but with his recent attitude change, she doubted that was going to go over well. She then decided to wait for him on the building parallel to his own. It had taken her awhile to find the perfect vantage point to watch his apartment without having to resort to her Byakugan. Temari had followed Hinata to the location she had chosen.

Briefly, Hinata readied to strike Temari with a Juken strike, but ceased her brief thoughts of violence when Naruto arrived at his apartment complex.

Temari had a similar train of thought, though unlike Hinata, she kept a weapon readied at her side even as she watched Naruto.

When they saw Loli enter his house, they had to restrain themselves from doing something drastic.

Even now, after several minutes, they were still trying to restrain themselves from trying to assault Loli.

Temari glanced at Hinata, and said Heiress glanced back as Temari whispered, "Who is that woman?"

Hinata frowned and looked back, "I-I don't know. B-but…it appears a-as they sh-she and Naruto-kun a-are close."

Temari frowned and looked back to the apartment complex, her eyes narrowed at the woman Naruto seemed so friendly with.

The two Kunoichi were so preoccupied, that they never noticed a blur and swirl of leaves just two buildings away from them.

Meanwhile

Sakura Haruno was skulking down the street; her posture slouched as she headed away from the training grounds. Her arms hanging at her side pathetically as she walked down the streets of Konoha.

She had just finished 'training'…if it can be called that. All Sakura really did was do a few kicks, punches, and maybe a few laps and exercises, but beyond that, she was barely doing anything at all. Mostly just standing in the training grounds, her overactive imagination giving her elaborate fantasies of her and Sasuke being married and falling in love.

Truly pathetic…but not surprising. Sakura having been raised in a civilian family had never once had a role model to base herself off of other than civilians. When she joined the Shinobi academy, in her mind she was seeking grandeur, fame, and glory for herself. However being raised in a civilian environment blinded her to the true horrors of being a Shinobi.

Within the walls of Konoha, the civilian populace had little to fear, and so none of them knew just how dangerous it was outside the walls of Konohagakure no Sato, those that did rarely ever allowed their children to even enter the academy. It was the sheltered civilians who usually put their kids in the academy, their excuse being that they want their child to have a better life than that of a civilian, in actuality, it was their own selfish desires to increase their families name and power.

Truly pathetic.

Sakura was born in a similar environment, one that knew not of the horrors of the Shinobi lifestyle, and was forced into the program after being properly brainwashed and indoctrinated to desire such a lifestyle. Then again, even if her parents had not brainwashed her, since Konoha is a Shinobi village, more than likely she would have become enticed by the Shinobi lifestyle anyways.

Nontheless, she had been raised with the desire to become a Shinobi, with the mindset of a very spoiled civilian.

So when she was rejected for training by Tsunade, well…it was not hard to discern how she would react.

Sakura's thoughts immediately turned to how unfair it was, how she was being cheated out of what was rightfully hers, how the door to her destiny was abruptly slammed into her face.

Soon enough, her thoughts turned to question as to why she was rejected for training. Of course, her mindset would never allow her to think that she was in the wrong, instead, her mind conjured dozens of different scenarios seemed far more plausible than what was obvious. Until finally, she came to the only conclusion which seemed even remotely possible in her mind.

That Tsunade wanted Sasuke all for herself.

With this in mind, Sakura chose to head straight for the Uchiha compound, hoping to catch Sasuke and show him how much she loves him, and how he did not need anybody else except her.

As she arrived at the Uchiha compound, the sun was beginning to set. There were fewer people on the streets than before. Sakura quickly slinked up to the entrance of the Uchiha compound, about to enter…when something caught her eye in her peripheral vision.

She saw a shadowy figure jump over the walls of the compound, and begin to quickly walk towards the main gates.

Sakura may be a horrible Kunoichi, but her obsession with the Uchiha had led her to recognize her object of affection rather easily…

And she could plainly see that the shadowy figure was in fact Sasuke Uchiha.

Her mission in mind, she quickly ran after the Uchiha, being careful to keep her distance.

Same Time

Minato and Kushina looked at the ANBU before them, who had just finished reporting to them, "Are you absolutely certain of what you saw?"

The ANBU nodded their head, "Hai, Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama, Naruto Uzumaki was within his apartment, when a woman entered his apartment. He allowed her in willingly, and so I returned as quickly as I could."

Kushina frowned and spoke, "Was there anything else?"

The ANBU noded their head, "Hai, Hinata Hyuuga and Temari no Sabaku were on the building parallel to Naruto's apartment complex. They did not seem to harbor any ill intent."

Kushina frowned, but looked at Minato, who sighed heavily, "Return to your post, report to me if there are any new developments…" Minato's eyes narrowed as a sharp burst of KI shot out, "And I do mean _anything_."

The ANBU gulped and nodded their head, and then quickly vanished in a Shunshin.

After the ANBU had left, Minato reached into his coat and pulled out the box which they had gotten from the orphanage. The box was a burgundy red, and covering it were twenty-five concentric circles, each with the exact same coding's as the ones in the library.

Kushina frowned, she knew that this box had to be of some importance, otherwise it would not have been placed in the orphanage by Hiashi's now deceased wife. They knew that something was inside of it, but the question was, how in the hell were they going to open it?

Minato stared at the symbols on the box, and no matter what angle he looked at them, he just could not figure out what they meant, or what the purpose of them were.

Kushina grabbed the box and looked at it, "Minato, these symbols are similar to the ones at the library…maybe if we look at the library symbols, we can figure something out?"

Minato nodded his head, "Maybe." he reached to a small pile of papers on his desk, and pulled out the copies of the symbols they had made. He laid them out on his desk and began to look through them.

Kushina was doing the same, looking between the box and the papers.

For half an hour this continued, but still, they could not seem to figure out what the significance of these symbols were in accordance to the symbols on the box, if there even was one to begin with.

Kushina sighed, "Maybe it is just a coincidence? Maybe Hana just used the same coding style as the ones in the library?"

Minato shook his head, "I want to believe that, but I know Hana well enough that she would never do anything like this by coincidence. There has to be a way into this box, and these symbols have to be the damn key." he began to curse under his breath as his eyes darted between the pages and the box.

Kushina placed her hand on Minato's shoulder, "Minato-kun, we were dead for several years before Hana did this, it is possible that she-" Kushina stopped when the shadow of her arm cast over the pages and the box.

She blinked a moment, then looked closely at the page and the box, and her eyes widened, "I got it!"

Minato stared up at his wife, "Kushina, what is it?"

Kushina grabbed the box and the page, "The symbols in the library held codes in them…look." she pointed at a number on one page, and then pointed at the same number on the box in one of the concentric circles, "She wrote these letters with different styles of penmanship, we have to match the letters up with the penmanship, that should open the box."

Minato's eyes widened, and he looked at the box, then the paper…his heart was filled with joy, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

It took all of a few seconds for Kushina and Minato to begin…

Meanwhile

Sasuke Uchiha was walking as quickly as he could along the main road towards the gates, towards his new future as a student of the Hebi Sannin.

He could already taste the power that would soon be his on his lips. His mind filled with thoughts on how he would crush Itachi, right after he crushed all those who dared to deny him power.

He allowed a sick grin to come to his features when he thought of how he would kill Naruto in front of Minato and Kushina, before he tortured them both to death.

He was about to sprint towards the gates…

"Sasuke-kun!" when he was suddenly tackled from behind by Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke cursed and snapped his head to look back at the offending excuse of a Kunoichi as she nuzzled into his back.

Sakura giggled, "Oh Sasuke-kun, I am so glad I got to you in time." she hugged him closely, "I came here to tell you that I-"

'SQUELCH'

Sakura was silenced as a kunai buried itself up to the hilt in her stomach.

Sasuke sneered and pulled her arms off him, and then threw her into the nearby garbage pile, before spitting on her, "Pathetic…" and he then turned back towards the gates and quickly began to run.

With Minato and Kushina

Minato and Kushina were applying the last key into the box, which quickly began to click and whir as the circles spun, and the lid clicked open.

Minato quickly opened the lid and looked inside…

To find a rusted kunai with etchings in the handle.

Kushina frowned as she looked at the kunai, "What the hell is this?"

Minato's face was one filled with shock as he grasped the kunai, "This is…my first prototype of my Hiraishin kunai."

Kushina looked at Minato, "But, what does that mean?"

Minato frowned and looked at Kushina, "If it means what I think it does, then we are going to have to leave the village. I only ever used these kunai in hidden training grounds outside Konoha's walls, deep in the forests of Hi no Kuni."

Kushina bit her lip, "But who will be in charge of the village…i-in charge of Naruto?"

Minato frowned and sat down…and he looked back at Kushina, "The only one I trust to keep our child safe is Tsunade. She will have to stand in as Hokage until we return."

Kushina nodded her head in agreement, "I will go and tell her the news, you pack everything up." she quickly ran to the door to go find Tsunade.

Minato sighed and looked at the kunai in his hand…and slid it into his jacket before he exited the Kage tower.

Meanwhile

A small dog was sniffing at a pile of garbage as its owner walked up to it, a smile on their face, "Now scruffy, you know you aren't supposed to eat the garbage."

The dog growled at the garbage and began to bark at it angrily.

The owner frowned, "Now, why are you barking at the-AAAHHHH!" the owner lifted up one of the trash bags, and jumped back in terror as they saw the barely breathing Sakura Haruno as several rats had already begun to eat at her flesh.

The owner looked around and began to scream, "Help! Help!"

West Gates

Minato had finished packing up the supplies, and Kushina had arrived with good news, that Tsunade was willing to stand in for them while they went out of the village.

As they exited the village, they cast one last look back at the village, before they headed out to find what they prayed to every deity would help them get their son back.

If they only knew what would happen because of their decision.

* * *

Short chapter for such a long wait, I know, I know, you are all pissed off, however, I forced myself to write this, and just wanted to finish this damn chapter...sigh...I hope you enjoy this update...cause I have no idea when the next one is going to be...

Ja-ne


	15. Important AN

Attention readers and writers of fanfiction, I give you an important message. Fanfiction is cracking down on writers of lemons and violence in their stories. Look on the front page if you do not believe me. Save all of your stories and profile pages right now, if you do not either remove the stories that have violence in them or have lemons in them then you will be banned from fanfiction. HURRY!

As you spread the word save your stories. HURRY!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...why would I be writing this if I did? Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I have no ownership of Naruto...

**Attention readers: **My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update this story, due to issues in my own life and the life of those around me, along with the fanfic purge which occurred not too long ago, I had to put this story's update on delay. I also have to work and get an education in this world, you know, live a 'life'...honestly though fanfiction is my life, and if I could I would do NOTHING but write fanfiction all my life. This story is NOT dead under any circumstances, I plan to finish this story to the end.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Stories**

-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis-Hakkyou no Yami

-Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught-Hakkyou no Yami

-Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Rage of the Tormentor-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion-dracohalo117

-Uzugakure's Uprising-dracohalo117

-Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite-dracohalo117

-Bloody Maelstrom: Redux-Hector Enix

-Eye of the Storm-Lord of Daemons

-Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

-Hope of Flames-Agurra of the Darkness

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

**Seriously!** I am not kidding, showing your support REALLY helps us out in the end, and although I can only speak for myself, it definitely is encouraging to know my readers want more updates.

The stories I can say are most likely to be updated next are as follows...not necessarily in this order though.

Uzugakure's Uprising

Kushina's Love, Naruto's Hate

Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite

I will be working on updates for Kiri no Akumu and Dark Legends: Rise of the Abyssal Champion with my partner in writing, **Hakkyou no Yami**, and others if we have the time...which I am working hard to gain such time.

Also, I am in the process of rewriting Demonic Legends: Rise of the Inugami, and Demonic Legends: Calamity of the Frozen Storm...me and my writing partner **Hakkyou no Yami** have been working tirelessly on these two, and I can say that the newer versions will surpass the old versions. We may or may not keep the old versions on the site.

Also, I will potentially be posting **NEW**** STORIES** depending on what occurs. Some of them may be one shots, others may be multi-chapter, but it all depends on what happens. I will be continuing with the stories I currently have, so do not fret.

**Please show your support...read, write, review, PM, or if you absolutely must, flame with legitimate reasons.**

* * *

Tsunade groaned in annoyance as she looked at the pile of paperwork which had accumulated over the last few days. Despite the fact Minato had retaken his position as Hokage, he did absolutely nothing when it came to paperwork, far too focused on trying to prove to Naruto that he was their son that paperwork was a negligible task at best. Not that she could really blame them…but she wished that they had given her more than five minutes warning before they named her 'stand-in Hokage' while they were out of the village.

Sighing Heavily, deciding pissing and moaning about it would not change anything, she decided to get to work on the endless pile of paper before her before it somehow grew larger without her knowing. She placed her fingers in a cross hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no-"

'CRRSSHH'

Tsunade suddenly tensed and lowered herself into the Senju family taijutsu stance, and swiftly turned in the direction of the crash.

And found Shizune opening the door to the office, holding an empty platter with two broken ceramic cups and a broken bottle of sake on the ground. Shizune had a shocked look on her face as she stuttered, "G-gomen nasai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade blinked at her for a few seconds, then sighed heavily as she placed her hands in a cross again, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." and three clones appeared. She snapped her fingers, and the clones quickly got to the paperwork.

Shizune kneeled down to pick up the mess, only to be stopped by Tsunade, who ordered one of the clones to do it.

Tsunade sighed and sat in a nearby chair as she reached into her coat and pulled out a bottle of sake, "So Shizune, what is the current status of Konoha's forces?"

Shizune coughed as she too reached into her coat and pulled out several forms, "Based on rough estimates, Konoha's forces since Orochimaru's partially failed invasion has caused Konoha's forces to spread out further than anticipated, in addition, many retired Shinobi have offered to rejoin the Shinobi forces. I was actually delivering the form for one such Shinobi's approved return to Konoha's forces." she pulled out said document and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade gingerly grasped the edge of the document and blinked twice as she looked it over. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the name at the top.

'Loli.'

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on his couch, looking down at the floor, processing the news he had been told.

Meanwhile, in his meager kitchen, Loli hummed a soft tune as she started to bring a small helping of ramen and steamed rice to the table.

Naruto seemed oblivious to the aroma that wafted through his apartment, his mind elsewhere.

Loli stopped humming a tune and turned towards Naruto, "Naruto, dinner is ready."

Naruto made no move other than the natural rise and fall of his chest, still staring down at the floor.

Loli frowned and sighed heavily, "I am sorry Naruto…I should have told you, but I felt that with everything you are going through now I-"

"Loli" Naruto spoke softly, "Tell me…"

Loli looked at him in confusion, "Tell you what?" Loli's face was contorted in confusion, not understanding what Naruto was asking her.

Naruto sighed and stood up, running his hand through his hair, "Why are you rejoining the Shinobi corps? You told me you hated being a Shinobi? Especially the line of work you had to do."

Loli lowered her head briefly, and nodded her head, "Yes, it is true I hated being a Shinobi. In fact I hated it so much I often contemplated becoming a missing-nin just so I could be free of the lifestyle."

Naruto looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Then why? Why rejoin the forces? After the war you could finally retire, you had done your part, so why rejoin them?"

Loli smiled softly at Naruto, "Have you seen Konoha's condition Naruto? How few Shinobi Konoha has, how many of the remaining Shinobi are forced to take higher ranked missions because there simply isn't enough higher ranked Shinobi to take those missions. Do you realize that even though Konoha's forces were not as drastically affected as Orochimaru wanted, the after effects have nearly crippled us?"

Naruto frowned and looked away from Loli, "That doesn't answer my question."

Loli sighed and walked up to Naruto, "Naruto, unless I want the only home I have to be destroyed, every single able individual has to pitch in somehow. I am just pitching in the only way I know how."

Naruto frowned and looked down.

Loli smiled sadly at Naruto, "I know how you feel Naruto…but I need to do this."

Naruto said nothing for several minutes, before he slowly turned his head, "Just promise me you will be careful."

Loli's sad smile gained some mirth to it, "Hey, I was a member of the seduction corps, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't careful."

Naruto seemed to chuckle dryly at that.

Loli smiled, then looked back at the table, "Well, come on, you need to eat before dinner gets cold."

Naruto sighed and headed over to the table as Loli sat down, evenly distributing the food amongst the two of them.

And although Naruto's facial expression seemed uncaring…if one looked close they could see a small tug at the edge of his lips, and a mirthful spark in his eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke Uchiha was running through the forests of Hi no Kuni, panting heavily after having snuck past the guards, who were dealing with some civilian merchants who tried to smuggle in illegal goods.

Sasuke stopped for a minute and panted as he looked around, 'Where the hell are they? They said they would meet me outside the gates.' he cursed as he started running again.

He knew it would not be long before somebody discovered Sakura's corpse, assuming it was not found already. Once they did, the Inuzuka clan would immediately tell it was him who killed her, after all, he was the only Uchiha left in the village.

Sasuke sneered as he headed forward, 'Where the hell are they?'

Unknown to him, he was being carefully watched by a figure in the trees…which vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

**Konoha…Morgue**

The coroner looked at the Inuzuka police tracker in front of her, and offered the kunai which had been embedded in the stomach of Sakura Haruno, "I just want to be sure. The prints are clear as day, but it never hurts to be certain."

The Inuzuka gently took the kunai and nodded his head. He looked to his side to where his ninken was sitting, and kneeled down, "Sniff."

Said Ninken did as ordered and sniffed. The Ninken growled and barked three times, which caused the Inuzuka to frown.

The coroner was confused, "Well?"

The Inuzuka stood up and left the room, while the coroner frowned as she looked back at the papers on her desk, which had an open folder with a paper showing fingerprints on it…a single name at the top.

'Sasuke Uchiha'

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade sighed as the paperwork was finished by her shadow clones, and she looked across the seventeen other documents of other retired Shinobi who were petitioning her to rejoin the Shinobi force. Despite Konoha's desperate need for qualified Shinobi, the fact was that often times retired Shinobi were a liability. Many of the retirees would grow more relaxed now that they were out of the Shinobi services, their skills would dull, and despite muscle memory they would need to be eased back into the new life, but with how desperate Konoha was, it was likely that the retired veterans would immediately be put back on the front lines.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade looked over another document, "Shizune, how many more of these are there?"

Shizune coughed and looked at her clipboard, "About seventy-six milady, and counting."

Tsunade was surprised by the number, "Seventy-six?"

Shizune nodded, "Yes, it seems that many of the older Shinobi, and those who had to retire due to injuries are petitioning to rejoin as well."

Tsunade sighed hearing that, this caused even more issues, there were reasons Shinobi were forced to retire because of injuries, after all, you can't grow back a leg…despite Orochimaru's experiments showing otherwise, but she would never consider resorting to that, under any circumstances whatsoever.

Shizune saw the look on Tsunade's face, "If it helps any, most of the injured Shinobi have offered to take the D-ranks and paperwork jobs that are too important for civilians to do."

Tsunade's mood perked up at that, it would be hell dealing with injured Shinobi who wanted to take A-rank missions.

Shizune smiled, she was glad that Tsunade was feeling better, if only slightly.

'BMP…BMP…BMP'

Tsunade and Shizune's attention were drawn to the door as they heard somebody knocking, Tsunade frowned and spoke, "Enter."

The door slowly opened, and the Inuzuka police tracker entered.

Tsunade frowned further, "What is it?"

The Inuzuka coughed as his ninken sat beside him, "Tsunade-sama, I have just been to the morgue where the coroner required me to have my ninken confirm one of her finds on the recent murder of Genin Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "What?! A murder? Of one of our Genin, when did this happen?"

The Inuzuka jumped back, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst, and not being prepared for it, "T-Tsunade-sama, a report was sent here not long ago, by one of our officers who confirmed its arriv-" the Inuzuka stopped as he quirked an eye.

Tsunade frowned and looked where the Inuzuka was staring, to see the three shadow clones still doing paperwork as it came.

Shizune groaned as she put two and two together, and swiftly threw three needles at the clones, immediately dispersing them.

Instantly, Tsunade grabbed her head at the sudden influx of information before she shouted at Shizune, "Warn me next time you are going to do that damn it!"

Shizune had a nervous blush on her face as she suddenly twiddled her fingers.

Tsunade sighed and looked back at the Inuzuka, "And?"

The Inuzuka coughed and straightened his back, "I was able to confirm the identity of her killer due to the residual scent left on the kunai which had been embedded in her stomach after the coroner extracted the fingerprints from the kunai's hilt…the killer was Genin, Sasuke Uchiha."

Both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened for a moment.

The Inuzuka continued, "I called in for some of the police to go and detain Sasuke, but it would appear he has snuck out of the village, judging by the location of the body and the scent which had been picked up near the crime scene."

Tsunade cursed, if Sasuke had in fact left the village, then this presented an issue, she could not send any of the police force, not while Konoha was in its current state, an enemy Shinobi could use the loss of a single member of the police force to cause massive havoc, in addition, all Chunin and available Jonin were on missions, this included the Jonin instructors.

Shizune saw the look on Tsunade's face, and knew what she was thinking, with Konoha's state as it was, it was not hard to figure out. Due to Sasuke's status, simply letting him go could land him in enemy hands, and the Sharingan was too useful a tool to let it be obtained by any of Konoha's enemies. But there simply were no available Chunin or Jonin to go after Sasuke…that left only one option.

Shizune sighed and spoke up, "What if we sent available Genin to go after him?"

Tsunade and the Inuzuka stared at her in shock.

Shizune understood their shock and continued, "There are no Jonin or Chunin available to go after Sasuke, and he is too valuable an asset, even as simply a reproductive asset, to allow him to roam free. He either needs to be detained and brought back, or killed and his body destroyed. But right now the only ones available to do this are Genin."

Tsunade stared at Shizune, knowing that she was right. Sighing heavily, Tsunade looked at Shizune, "Which Genin are available to do this mission?"

Shizune pulled out the Shinobi roster, "Amongst the Genin, the only ones who are available to go after Sasuke are…Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzu-"

"NO!" Tsunade snapped immediately, "I will not send Naruto on this mission."

Shizune stared at Tsunade, "Tsunade, if you don't mind my asking, why?"

Tsunade frowned and turned her head, "You know damn well why Shizune."

Shizune frowned at Tsunade, "Tsunade, I know you want to protect him…but right now we are too low on Shinobi to be making any decisions without considering every possibility, and I hate to ay it, but Naruto seems the best choice to either bring Sasuke back…or kill him if necessary."

Tsunade frowns further…but sighs, "Fine." She snapped her head to the Inuzuka, "Continue your investigation, but get Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Choji Akimichi at the front gates first. I will debrief them on the mission there."

The Inuzuka nodded his head, "Hai, Tsunade-sama." He then proceeded to exit the office, closing the door behind him.

Tsunade stood up and created four more clones, "Shizune, destroy one clone every ten minutes, I shouldn't be long." Tsunade reached into her pocket and then quickly popped a soldier pill in her mouth before she opened a window and jumped out.

Shizune simply stood there, blinking, "Uhm…" wondering what she was going to do if somebody came to the office.

Shizune sighed heavily and sat down…before her eyes widened slightly in thought.

Why hadn't Tsunade sent for Hinata?

**Meanwhile…with Naruto**

Naruto had finished eating with Loli, who, despite his arguments, insisted on cleaning the dishes for him.

Loli smiled as she stared out the window as she washed the dishes. She knew Naruto didn't want to impose, she was a guest in his house, so it seemed unfair for her to wash the dishes, but she didn't mind. Besides, it gave her an excuse to stay around Naruto a bit longer.

Loli looked up as she hung the pot on one of the dangling hooks…and she caught sight of something on the adjacent roof.

Loli frowned, and narrowed her eyes before glancing back towards Naruto, "Naruto, I will be right back."

Said blond only nodded his head as he finished cleaning up the table.

Loli smiled, but then frowned again as she performed a single hand sign, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and finished cleaning the table and was about to go and take over where Loli left off on the dishes.

'BMP…BMP…BMP'

Only for him to stop as he heard knocking at the door.

**On the adjacent Roof**

Hinata and Temari were hiding themselves, as they had managed to see Loli's look before they realized she had seen them.

Temari got up, "Come on." She grabbed Hinata's shoulder, "We have to get out of here before-"

"Before what…little girls."

Hinata and Temari froze in fear as they slowly looked up, and saw Loli staring down at them, clearly not happy with what they had been doing.

Loli seemed to snarl as she snapped at them, "Well?!"

Temari and Hinata were both at a loss for words for a few minutes, but Temari finally managed to speak, "N-Naruto e-escaped the hospital, s-so we followed him here and-"

Loli finished her statement, "Have spent Kami knows how long crouching here, watching him like a bunch of peeping toms?"

Hinata and Temari blushed at the reference, "N-no we were-"

Loli cut her off, "You do realize that what you are doing can cause you both to be arrested, fined anywhere from 5000 to 10000 ryo, have a restraining order placed on both of you, and that is assuming you don't suffer a five year prison sentence."

Both of them turned white as a sheet at that realization.

Loli spoke up, "So, I am giving both of you fifteen seconds to leave before I haul both of you off to the police station and report you."

Temari and Hinata were both scared at this point, but Temari seemed to be able to speak, "H-how are you g-gonna do that? There is two of us, and only one of you."

Loli smirked and raised her hand, and wiggled her fingers, revealing shimmering, almost invisible strings wrapped around each finger.

Temari felt a slightly pressure around her arm, and looked down to see the shimmering string wrapped around her arm.

Loli smirked further, "Any further questions?"

Temari shook her head and stumbled standing up before she quickly jumped off to the nearby roof, away from Naruto's apartment.

Loli smirked, then looked down at Hinata, "Five seconds…Four…"

Hinata stood up and shouted after Temari, "Wait for me!" and quickly ran after her.

Loli chuckled as she saw Hinata and Temari stumbling as they got as far away from her as possible, "Ah, looks like Naruto has some stalkers…sigh…" Loli shook her head and performed a Shunshin, ending up back inside Naruto's apartment.

Loli smiled, "Naruto I'm back." She smiled, expecting to hear Naruto welcome her back like he usually did in such times.

She did not expect silence.

Loli frowned softly and looked around, "Naruto?" she started to walk around the apartment, "Naruto where are you?" she looked in the kitchen…and saw a note on the counter. She walked over to it and looked it over.

'Loli, I am sorry, but I was called upon to do a mission, and there is absolutely no time to waste. I am sorry, but I am not sure of when I will be back.

Naruto.'

Loli read the note over several times, and lowered her head sadly as she sat leaned back against the counter, glancing at the doorway as a weary sigh left her lips.

'So…this is what Naruto felt like…'

**Village Gates**

Naruto was already at the gates, having been shunshined there by the Inuzuka who had come by to pick him up. Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji had also arrived, they were just waiting on their last team member.

Not moments later, the ANBU returned with Kiba in tow, who was wobbling with Akamaru on his head. Apparently they did not get transported via Shunshin very often.

"Listen up!" the attention of the five of them was suddenly turned towards Tsunade, who had been leaning off to the side, "It has been discovered that Sasuke Uchiha murdered one Genin, Sakura Haruno, and then fled the village. Due to the lack of Chunin and Jonin, I am sending you to go and either retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the village…or kill him and destroy his body. Is that clear?"

Nobody spoke up, though Naruto frowned slightly.

Tsunade nodded her head, "Now move out!" she tossed a kunai at Kiba, which he caught, "That has Sasuke's scent on it, it should lead you straight to him."

Kiba nodded and held the kunai, sniffing it, "Got it."

Tsunade nodded and shouted, "Move out!"

The five Genin ran out of the gates, following Kiba.

Tsunade stared after them, and placed a hand over her heart, 'Please be safe.'

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke collapsed next to a tree, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

Cursing, he tried to stand up, only to fall back over as he felt his legs practically become jello.

He had no idea how far he had been running, hell he had no idea where he was. He had only been told to meet them outside the gates, and they would pick him up, but so far, he can say that they had been lying.

Cursing himself, he tried to crawl away, causing many twigs beneath him to snap at crack.

He reached out to grab a knot in the nearby tree…his wrist was suddenly grabbed by very rough and powerful hands as he was roughly lifted right off the ground.

Sasuke looked up, and found himself staring at two Konoha Jonin, "What the hell do you think you are doing this far from Konoha Genin?"

Sasuke cursed as he tried to break free.

The Jonin got the message, and pulled out some binding cuffs, "You are coming with us, we'll get our answers later."

Sasuke kept struggling, hoping something would happen that would help him get away.

'THNK' "AHH!"

The Jonin cuffing him yelled as a kunai embedded itself in his arm.

Sasuke fell over as he lost his balance, and felt himself getting lifted off the ground by his arms and roughly pulled to the side.

The two Jonin looked up, and both of their eyes narrowed, "You!"

Standing before the Jonin, were Orochimaru's elite guard…the Sound Four.

The arachnid member of the group grinned, "Well how do ya do? Nice day for a stroll eh?"

The two Jonin quickly got into fighting stances, ready to attack the enemies of their village.

The redhead practically burst out laughing, "Oooh, get in a fighting stance, I am so fucking scared you dick licking fuckholes!"

The larger of the four sighed, "Tayuya, a lady shouldn't talk like that."

The now named Tayuya sneered as she shot some killing intent off, "Fuck you Jirobo! Go suck some fat out of your own dick!"

The white haired member of the group spoke up, "Keep the anger Tayuya…" his eyes started to slowly changed color as lines started to dart across his body, "…change t**he target." **his voice deepened.

The two Jonin's eyes widened as they saw the other three undergoing similar transformations.

Before they had to jump back as the four rushed at them…killing intent exploding everywhere.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I was exhausted, plus it gives me the excuse to make the next chapter even longer.

Please place your questions in the review section or PM me personally, and I will try to get to them...assuming that answering the questions does not give away any spoilers.

As mentioned in top AN, show your support for the afformentioned stories, challenges, and forums, and in doing so support the authors who have made them, and read, review, PM, and flame with legitimate reasons.

Until my next update...this has been **dracohalo117**...I'm back, and I plan to stay!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form...

Let me first say, this chapter was not intended to be this short, I intended to add another ten pages minimum, however I currently am not feeling well, and don't want to postpone the update any further.

Second of all, let me say that despite the abominations that were the most recent two chapters of Naruto, I still intend to write fanfiction to make up for the disgusting abominations that were the most recent chapters...in fact, the abominations spurred me to write something better, currently, most of the stories still in development have at least half a chapter written...so expect those updates within the month...I say month because I have a crazy work schedule that often has me working until five in the afternoon every day of the week, and when I get home I am tired so I need to rest up a bit.

**Note-**This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about. Also, let it be forever known, that in this story, and likely almost every single story I write, that Kushina Uzumaki, will NOT be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, FORMER OR OTHERWISE!

Here are stories I personally recommend…I have followed these stories for a while, and I feel they deserve more recognition for the amount of work the authors put into each of them.

Eye of the storm-Lord of Daemons

Onigumo: The Demon's Web-Lord of Daemons

Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

Naruto's Butterfly-gadman85

Devils Advocate-livezinshadowz

Please read and review these stories, they are really great stories, and I personally feel they are not getting the attention they deserve...

Please check out the poll on my profile...

Enjoy the chapter, despite how short it is, I will be working hard on the next chapter, and the ones that are currently halfway done since I finally have a weekend off...

* * *

Deep in the Hi no Kuni forests, miles away from the walls of Konoha, the walls of the village that the small battalion of Genin had spent their entire lives, left to go forth and search for the wayward Genin, Sasuke Uchiha, who was wanted for the murder of Genin Sakura Haruno.

Leading the group was Kiba Inuzuka, who was followed up by Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara, coming up behind them was Choji Akimichi, and following up from behind was Naruto Uzumaki, who held a stoic and cold look upon his visage.

Neji used his Byakugan as they followed Kiba, who was tracing the scent of Sasuke, "Kiba, is the scent getting stronger?"

Kiba stopped on a tree branch and sniffed around, the other Genin stopping on nearby branches as well. He looked left and right as he sniffed the air, and then inhaled a long deep breath, closing his eyes.

Akamaru wiggled out of Kiba's jacket and jumped onto his head, barking softly.

Kiba's eyes snapped opened, "Yes, the scent leads over there!" he said pointing through the underbrush, and leapt forward.

Neji quickly turned on his Byakugan and followed after him, Shikamaru taking up the rear flank with Choji.

Naruto stood still for but a moment, before he grabbed a kunai, and slowly followed after them.

Kiba pushed through the underbrush as he unconsciously activated his Shikakyu no Jutsu as he ripped through the trees, Sasuke's scent becoming incredibly strong.

Neji followed after Kiba as his Byakugan picked up several chakra signatures in the trees beyond. Shikamaru and Choji saw Neji tense up, and readied their own fighting stances.

Kiba ripped the bushes out of the way, ready to attack…only for his eyes to widen in shock and mild horror, "Dear Kami…" he stumbled back as the smell of blood became overpowering to his enhanced senses, and he had to release his Shikakyu no Jutsu.

Neji moved through the opening Kiba created, followed by Shikamaru and Choji. Their reactions were similar to Kiba.

Lying in the middle of a small clearing, the mangled bodies of two Konoha Jonin, who were just barely breathing, were lying on the ground in broken heaps. Their limbs were twisted, and their blood was oozing out of large open wounds. One of the Jonin coughed as they saw the handful of Genin, "W-who's…cough…t-there…?"

Shikamaru was the first of the four to compose themselves, and walked up to the Jonin, getting on one knee before the Jonin and spoke, "Genin Shikamaru, what…" he took a deep breath, "What happened here?"

The Jonin gasped for breath as they placed a hand over their open wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding, "W-we were returning from a…m-mission…cough…" their breath hitched as they had to clear their throat of some lingering blood, "We c-came upon…Genin Sasuke Uchiha."

At this, the four Genin's eyes widened.

Shikamaru composed himself and spoke again, "Tell us more."

The Jonin gasped for air as he spoke, "W-we cuffed him, and w-were about to bring him back to the village…but…" the Jonin wheezed as they tried to get the blood out of their lungs.

Shikamaru looked down and grit his teeth, before calming himself and looking up at the Jonin, "What happened?"

The Jonin inhaled deeply, and looked at them with dim eyes, "W-we were ambushed…b-by Orochimaru's guard…t-they attacked us too…f-fast…for us to f-fight back." the Jonin removed his hand from the open wound, allowing the blood to flow out quicker as he reached for his pouch, "I-I managed…to grab…" the dimming light in the Jonin's eyes faded into darkness just as the Jonin held out his enclosed hand.

Shikamaru lowered his head, and reached a hand out, pressing it against the Jonin's neck.

No pulse…

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, "He's gone." Shikamaru turned towards Kiba with a solemn look, "Kiba, try and find Sasuke's scent, we have to keep moving."

Kiba gulped and nodded his head, and began to sniff around, his face contorting to disgust every time the stench of blood entered his nose.

Shikamaru looked down at the Jonin's enclosed hand, and leaned down, and slowly pried it open.

Shikamaru looked at the object with obvious confusion. He gingerly grasped the object and held it up.

Choji saw what Shikamaru was looking at, "A flute?"

Indeed, Shikamaru was holding a flute, covered in the Jonin's blood.

They closed in and looked at the flute itself, examining it, "Why were Orochimaru's guard carrying a flute?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know." he pocketed the flute and sighed as he began to rub his forehead…only for him to catch something out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto looting the Jonin's corpses.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Naruto what the hell?!" Shikamaru's response caused Kiba, Neji, and Choji to look at Naruto as well.

Naruto paid Shikamaru no attention as he responded, "They won't need their equipment in the afterlife Shikamaru."

Shikamaru scowled and stomped over to Naruto, grabbing him by his jacket, "That isn't the point! Do you have any idea what it means to 'respect the dead'?" he shouted angrily at Naruto.

Naruto frowned at Shikamaru, and removed Shikamaru's hands from him, "Yes, I do…but we're Shinobi, not Samurai." Naruto went back to the corpses and removed a small wakizashi from the back of one of the dead Jonin, and placed it upon his own back. He stood up and tossed the kunai pouches he grabbed from the Jonin's corpses at the other Genin, "We don't have the luxury of respecting the dead, in case you have forgotten." he looked over at Kiba, "You find a scent yet?"

Kiba was blanching at the intense smell of blood everywhere, and he turned to Naruto, "I-I think so…" he held his hand to his throat, seemingly trying to stifle an intense vomiting. He then pointed to a small pool of blood.

Neji walked over to where Kiba was pointing, "The amount of blood here indicates that if this is Sasuke's blood, he suffered an injury during the fight, a bad one. There is no way he would be able to walk on his own with this amount of blood, he is likely being carried by one of Orochimaru's guard."

"That means that they will have to slow down." Shikamaru deduced, "That means we have a chance to catch up to them." he turned to Kiba, "Kiba, see if you can find a trail, chances are if the wound was big enough he couldn't walk on his own, then there is bound to be a blood trail, droplets or something."

Kiba did as he was told, though with a noticeable look of disgust as he sniffed the blood soaked air.

As Kiba sniffed the air, Shikamaru turned to the other Genin, "It seems that retrieval is no longer an option, not with Orochimaru's guard involved."

Neji looked at Shikamaru, "So the task is now to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha."

The lazy Nara turned towards Neji, "Yes, the Sharingan is too valuable a tool for it to be obtained by Orochimaru. Once we find them, we have to kill Sasuke and burn his body until every last cell is ashes."

"Hey guys!"

The group of Genin turned towards the voice and saw Kiba standing on a branch.

"I found some blood, it is definitely Sasuke's!" he said pointing to the branch, in which several drops of blood had fallen onto a cluster of leaves, "I am almost positive they went this way."

The four other Genin looked to where Kiba was pointing, and Neji turned to Shikamaru, "What are your thoughts?"

The aforementioned Nara brought his hand to his chin, "It could be a decoy."

"I beg to differ."

The four Genin turned to Naruto, "What do you mean?" Choji asked with a hint of confusion. Choji may not have been one of the better students in the academy, but he understood the basics of using and setting up decoys, and in this situation, it seemed likely that decoy's would be set up to draw any pursuers to follow an alternative path.

Naruto looked at Choji, "The time to set up a decoy, even as a Shinobi is rather tedious, and no doubt Orochimaru wants Sasuke as soon as possible. It is unlikely that they would set up a decoy, wasting precious time to possibly get closer to where Orochimaru wants them to meet."

Neji frowned, "I cannot help but feel such thinking is shortsighted, surely they would have wanted to delay us by making us go a different route, possibly leading us into a trap-"

"I said they would not set up a decoy, they will however set up traps along the way."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, his eyebrow tilted ever so slightly, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at them, "As I said, setting up a decoy takes time that they likely don't have. However, setting up traps is far easier. In addition, we would be more likely to fall for them because we are following their trail, which will no doubt be littered with traps."

Neji crossed his arms, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Naruto stared at him, "Isn't it obvious…we follow the trail, and don't fall for their traps like a bunch of bumbling morons."

Kiba stepped forward, clearly upset, "Whoa, now wait a second, I am the one who is following the blood trail, shouldn't I get a-"

"Kiba, they already have a lead on us, we cannot afford to try and find a secondary route, just follow the trail and watch out for traps." Naruto looked at the other Genin, "In case you have forgotten, Sasuke has a lead, and we cannot allow him to give an enemy the advantage."

Kiba stared at Naruto and the others, "Oh come on, there has to be a better way, maybe we can-"

"I hate to say it Kiba…but Naruto is right…" this came from Choji, who looked at Kiba sadly, "I don't like the fact you are being placed in an obvious risk, but what choice do we have?"

Neji nodded his head in agreement, "If Orochimaru gets the Sharingan, then Konoha in the future will have a deadly foe, we cannot allow that to happen."

Kiba looked at them, then turned his head to the only person who had yet to speak, "Shikamaru, you of all of us could probably see a better plan? Come on man, help me here!"

Shikamaru looked between Kiba and the other Genin, and then sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead, "Mendosuke…sorry Kiba, but our options are limited." he glanced at the Inuzuka heir, "Just…be careful."

Kiba stared at them all in shock, "What…but…gahhh!" he grabbed his hair in frustration, "Fine, come on." he jumped into the trees following the blood trail.

The remaining four Genin followed after him…three gave a sigh of frustration for the situation.

Not one wanted to be in Kiba's situation.

With Sasuke

"GAHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain as he clutched his shoulder after he was given a haphazard field cleaning for his wound…which generally consisted of sticking a sewing needle into his skin and sewing the wound shut while applying heavy pressure to the injured area.

His shout of pain was met with a hard slap from Tayuya, who snarled, "Pipe down you fucking piece of dog shit, be happy I am kind enough to fix your limp dick ass you pansy ass fuck." she tightened the thread for good measure and stood up, "Because of your stupidity I lost my flute, so consider this a bit of payback for your fuckup." she then turned and walked past Jirobo.

Off to the side, Kidomaru smirked, "I gotta say, that last sentence had the least number of swears I ever heard come out of your mouth. Guess you do listen to Jirobo."

Tayuya looked at Kidomaru and sneered, "Fuck you spider fucker, or I will slice open your dick and shove it up your spider ass!"

Kidomaru sighed, "Never mind."

"Are we done yet?" the three members of the Sound Four turned to their last member, who was scowling slightly.

Tayuya scoffed, "No shit we're done, the fucker's stopped his pissing and moaning from his pansy ass wound. Can we get moving Sakon?"

Sakon sneered, "Yes." he looked at Kidomaru, "Did you set up the traps like I ordered?"

Kidomaru smirked as he pulled on his finger, and a shimmer extended from it.

Sakon smiled, "Good." he looked at Sasuke, "Can you walk on your own?"

Sasuke looked up at Sakon with a bit of frustration, "Yes." he tried to stand and walked towards the direction they were to be going, only for him to be stopped by Jirobo.

Kidomaru grinned, "Oh don't worry, you won't be walking."

Sasuke looked at them, "What?" he looked at Sakon, "Then why the hell did he ask me if I could walk on my own?"

He was answered with Kidomaru reaching into his pocket and bringing out a bottle of black pills, "Because kid, if you can't walk on your own, no way you are surviving the activation of the second stage of your curse mark."

Sasuke looked at them all in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tayuya spoke up, "Likelihood of surviving the transition from stage one to stage two is pretty fucking low shithead. If you can't walk on your own, you sure as fuck aren't surviving it."

Sasuke frowned, "So, what will it take to activate it then?" he spoke with a slight bit of apprehension in his voice.

Jirobo answered, "We need to put you in a near death state…and by near death, I mean we need to stop your heart. You may as well be dead, but the pills are supposed to keep you alive and simultaneously allow the curse mark to properly work its way through your body, once it finishes, it will jumpstart your heart, putting you back on your own two feet. Or…" he stopped as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Or what?"

"Or it will cause your heart and all your organs to shut down from the sheer trauma of reactivation, and you will die a slow, painful, agonizing death as you feel every organ literally burst inside your own body."

Everyone looked at Sakon as he looked down upon Sasuke, "Still want this power Uchiha boy?"

Sasuke looked down as he weighed the pros and cons of this risk in his head. On one hand, if this failed, he would die, and more than likely, painfully. This would end his quest for revenge, and end the Uchiha clan as well.

On the other hand…if he survived…no…_when_ he survived…

He looked at Sakon and frowned, "Will this power bring me closer to killing Itachi?"

A cruel and sadistic smirk went across his features, "More than you could possibly know."

That was all the answer Sasuke needed…he walked up to Kidomaru, snatched the pills out of his hand, and downed them in one go.

Sakon grinned cruelly, "Oh, did I mention this would hurt?"

Sasuke couldn't hear him as the pain tore through his body like a thousand hammers bashing down on him…before pillars of wood enclosed his body…and he was encased in darkness

Jirobo sighed and stood up from his kneeling position, "The sealing is done."

Tayuya scoffed, "Good fucking job fat fuck, I didn't want to carry his limp ass back to Otogakure. He would have slowed us down if he was allowed to walk on his own." she walked past Jirobo as Kidomaru fastened the barrel that now contained Sasuke onto his back.

Sakon turned and glanced at them, "Come on, we're burning daylight, we need to keep moving or-"

'THWACK'

The Sound Four looked up as they saw a kunai land between Sakon's feet.

They all snarled as they saw the faces of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji staring down at them.

Kiba smirked as he held up a handful of explosive tags, connected to a bunch of strings, "Found you."

Sakon snarled and glared at Kidomaru, who looked down sheepishly, "Nice going on those traps jackass!" he sneered at the Genin, "So, here to retrieve your precious comrade?"

Naruto merely looked at them, "No…" he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakon's eyes widened in shock, he had been talking to a Kage Bunshin?

"We're here to kill him."

Sakon had to duck under a kunai, which sliced off part of his hair as out of the blue, Naruto appeared behind him.

Tayuya was about to help, but suddenly the ground behind her exploded, sending her flying back, as Kiba and Akamaru charged through the smoke, attacking her viciously.

Jirobo moved to help…or rather he tried to. He could not even turn his head.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu…success."

Kidomaru saw Shikamaru extending his shadow to bind Jirobo in place, and pulled out a kunai for each arm, only to jump back as Choji threw a volley of kunai at him.

Snarling, he was about to throw the kunai at Choji, only to scream in pain as he was struck from behind by Neji.

Sakon saw all this occurring as he fought off Naruto, "So, the Genin are better than the Jonin…good." he looked at Naruto with a sneer as black marks began to crawl across his skin, "I've been needing a warm up…"

* * *

I KNOW, CLIFFHANGERS SUCK, however when I was writing this chapter my head felt like somebody had beaten me with a hammer repetitively...and I didn't want to postpone the update any further. The next chapter of Parents Returned will be posted in no later than a week from now...sorry you have to wait that long, but I have to work for a living...

If you have any questions, concerns, etc, please review the story, PM me if you wish to be more direct...also, feel free to flame me, I really don't care if you flame me or not, as I write these stories because I enjoy writing them, I am not going to bend over backwards and make a story what the readers want it to be. I tried that once and let me tell you not a day goes by I don't regret it.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Authors:** Each of these authors has written stories, there are too many good ones to pick just a few. So instead, we are placing the names of the authors who have written the stories. If you would like to be added or removed from the list I am providing, send a PM or post a review.

-dracohalo117

-Hakkyou no Yami

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Hector Enix

-Lord of Daemons

-Agurra of the Darkness

-livezinshadowz

-Shadow Kurogane

-tibo

-Obito the III

-Leaf Ranger

-King of the Fallen

-VFSNAKE

-Saito Namikaze Reborn

-Vaanarash

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form...

Let me say that despite the abominations that were the most recent two chapters of Naruto, I still intend to write fanfiction to make up for the disgusting abominations that were the most recent chapters...in fact, the abominations spurred me to write something better, currently, most of the stories still in development have at least half a chapter written...so expect those updates within the month...I say month because I have a crazy work schedule that often has me working until five in the afternoon every day of the week, and when I get home I am tired so I need to rest up a bit.

**Note-**This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about. Also, let it be forever known, that in this story, and likely almost every single story I write, that Kushina Uzumaki, will NOT be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, FORMER OR OTHERWISE!

Here are stories I personally recommend…I have followed these stories for a while, and I feel they deserve more recognition for the amount of work the authors put into each of them.

Eye of the storm-Lord of Daemons

Onigumo: The Demon's Web-Lord of Daemons

Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

Naruto's Butterfly-gadman85

Devils Advocate-livezinshadowz

The Redeemer-thebigmacattack

Please read and review these stories, they are really great stories, and I personally feel they are not getting the attention they deserve...

**Please check out the poll on my profile...**

* * *

An open field, surrounded by the great forests of Hi no Kuni, scarred by the battles of the third shinobi war, lay desolate, and empty. The trees did not groan against the wind, nor did the leaves fall from their branches, nor the clouds blot out the sun which shined upon this old battlefield, not this day.

This was the sight that Minato and Kushina came upon as they entered the field, a solemn, and hopeful look on their face.

Kushina looked across the field, "So, this is where you first used the Hiraishin?" she turned her head to Minato, who looked upon the scarred landscape.

Minato sighed heavily as he walked forward, "Yes…yes it is." he looked around with a heavy sigh as he looked upon his old training ground. No matter how well he hid this place, it appeared even his old training ground was not spared from the ravages of the third shinobi war.

The trees were slashed with kunai and sword marks, dried blood spattered on their surface. The ground was split, burned, and torn open from the force of ninjutsu clashes. The body littered with torn armor from when limbs and bodies were severed and bifurcated…and bones stuck up from the ground, picked clean by the animals that scavenged the battlefields.

Littered throughout the field, were rusted kunai sticking into the ground.

Specifically, Minato's prototype kunai for the Hiraishin technique.

Minato walked towards a small cluster of the stuck kunai, and bent over, pulling one out of the ground. As he stood upright, he let out a small smile as he looked at the seal matrix he had used for the kunai. He was surprised that despite how many times he used this seal matrix, he didn't die from using the Hiraishin.

Kushina walked about the field, frowning as she looked upon the scattered bones, "What happened here?"

Minato looked over at Kushina as he dropped the old kunai, and walked over to her, "During the early years of the third shinobi war, nations such as Iwa and Kumo got closer to Konoha's borders than we had ever thought possible. We had been taken by surprise as they launched hit and run tactics which caused severe damage to our smaller forces, which began to affect the larger army." he looked at a small cluster of kunai, and a small chuckle echoed from his lips, "I was actually standing right here…when a conjoined battalion from Kumogakure and Iwagakure found this place. That was the first time I ever used the Hiraishin in combat…it was also the first time I ever killed." he spoke with a solemn look on his face

Kushina placed a hand on Minato's shoulder, "Minato-koi…"

Minato sighed and looked around, "Anyways…Hana either left a clue here…or…"

Kushina's eyes widened, a glimmer of hope in them, "Maybe she hid the last two documents here?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, maybe…" he sighed and looked around, "The question is, where did she hide it?" he looked around at the training field, and sighed, "All she gave us as a clue was my old Hiraishin kunai…"

Kushina brought a hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Maybe she placed something on the kunai itself, something to give us a clue?"

Minato nodded, it was certainly possible. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the kunai, and looked it over. The blade was rusted of course…but, he noticed something off about it that he didn't notice before.

A symbol, one that was incredibly similar to the notes done by Hana's coding.

Kushina saw this, and reached into her pocket, pulling out the sheet which held her coding. She looked across the page, and smiled, "It is a series of coding."

Minato looked at her, "What?"

Kushina showed Minato the paper, and the symbol, which looked exactly like the one on the kunai, "It is part of a series, the symbol on the kunai is the first of twelve…" Kushina glanced over the field, "…maybe there are other kunai in the field that have the remaining symbols?"

Minato agreed with her logic, and he began to look around the training field, as did Kushina.

Minato bent down as he found clusters of kunai, and began to pick them up one by one, looking them over, dusting off the blades as he tried to find the symbols.

Kushina was doing the same, though after a half an hour of searching through the field, which was littered with the kunai, Kushina groaned and turned to Minato, "I cannot find a single kunai that has a single symbol on them aside from your old seal matrix." she grabbed her hair in frustration and growled angrily, and she began to pace back and forth angrily."

She didn't notice the single kunai sticking out of the ground, until her foot struck against it…

And she fell over, while the kunai stood firm as a mountain in the sand.

Minato had seen her fall, and had run over to her, catching her before she fell upon the kunai sticking upwards, and he looked upon her with concern, "Kushina, are you alright?"

Kushina groaned, "Yes, I am fine…" she slowly stood up, looking around, "What tripped me?"

Minato turned his gaze towards the kunai, and frowned.

Kushina saw his gaze, and looked at the kunai as well, "That?" she turned her gaze towards him, "But, it is barely a centimeter in the ground." she bent and grabbed the hilt, "How cou-" Kushina tried to pull the kunai out of the ground…only to find it fixed in its position, "What the?" she pulled harder, but all her efforts did was disturb the sand near her feet.

Kushina stopped trying to lift the kunai, and looked at it closely…her eyes widened ever so slightly as she saw on the blades surface…a symbol, just like the one in Hana's coding.

Kushina turned her gaze to Minato, "Minato-koi, look."

Minato leaned down and did as asked, and his own eyes widened as well, not just because of the symbol…but because of the second seal matrix on the kunai, "Weighting seals…" he gently grabbed the hilt of the kunai, it did not budge, "Hana must have applied these seals as well as the symbols…but why?" he turned to Kushina, who was examining the kunai…

Or rather, how the kunai was positioned. Its pose was purposeful, there was a reason it was set in that manner. The question was, what was the intended purpose?

Kushina raised her head, and fixed her ever present gaze upon the littered kunai…and she spotted several other kunai standing in a similar position.

Standing up, she walked over to each kunai, and looked at the blades.

Each one had the symbol that was in Hana's coding.

Kushina smiled and turned towards Minato, "Minato-koi, I think the pose of the kunai has a meaning…" she looked down at the kunai, "Each one is weighted down, keeping its position fixed, and each one has the symbols in Hana's coding on them."

Minato looked at the kunai himself, and grinned, "Kushina you are brilliant." he stood up and walked over to Kushina, tripping over a kunai himself, but managing to right himself before falling.

Kushina giggled as she saw Minato fall over, his arms waving all over the place.

Minato frowned and sighed, "Ok, ok, keep laughing…" he looked around, "Now we just need to find all the kunai, and try and figure out the significance of their pose." he straightened himself, "Let's start looking."

Kushina nodded, "You look over there, I'll look over here…" she said pointing behind her.

Minato nodded, and turned to search the area Kushina had indicated, while Kushina turned to look where she had decided…

Only for them to freeze in place, as a cold…ominous breeze blew against their skin.

And they felt a horrible presence…one they remember all too well, as the essence of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Their heads shot up, and turned in the direction they had felt the Kyuubi's dark youki, and their eyes widened in horror.

On their way here, they had made note of what direction Iwagakure, Sunagakure, the Coast, and Konohagakure was. They had done this for obvious reasons, knowing where they were, knowing which direction potential enemies came from, as well as fast retreat should they be ambushed. Knowing this as they felt the Kyuubi's power, and knowing the direction it had come from, they knew one thing for certain.

Naruto was not in Konoha…nor was he anywhere near it.

Kushina's eyes widened in horror as this realization came to her, "Kami no, Sochi!" and she shot in the direction the Kyuubi's youki had been felt

Minato broke out of his stupor, and shot after Kushina, applying a heavy load of chakra to his feet to catch up, ripping up the ground around him as he tried to catch up with his wife.

Had he looked back as the cloud of dust and sand dissipated, he would have seen that his actions had unearthed a small box…yet, there was no hinge of which allowed it to open, no seam showing a lid. Only a single sentence…a part of a riddle.

'_Here upon the first path lies, the path of which you wish to find…head further east until you see, the arch that overlooks the tree…'_

With Naruto

Naruto flew through the air, smashing through three trees, enshrouded in a crimson cloak of bubbling red energy. He fell to the forest floor, his impact 'softened' by the broken tree limbs.

He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, and snarled in the direction of his…heavily…wounded opponent.

Snarling at him, Sakon, who was covered entirely with curse mark markings, was clutching the stump where his arm had once been.

When Sakon pulled out the curse seal, so too did the others. They began to push back against the Genin, and began to focus on Naruto, who amongst the Genin, was the larger threat. They attacked him with their first stage of the curse seal activated, and Naruto was pushed back to the point he was forced to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra. From there, Naruto had managed to push back against them, and had torn off Sakon's arm. He had been struck by a hidden strike from what he had thought was the tumor on Sakon's back, turns out, it was his twin brother, Ukon.

Apparently, their Kekkei Genkai allowed the two brothers to share a body with no detrimental effects, or at least, the way they kicked him through three trees showed the detrimental effects did not affect their fighting ability.

Sakon sneered, and snapped his head in the direction of the remaining Sound Four, "Get the brat to Orochimaru-sama, I will hold these pests off!"

Tayuya groaned as she stood up, favoring her right leg, "Don't have to tell me twice fucker." and she grabbed the barrel which contained the Uchiha, and shot off into the forests.

Jirobo and Kidomaru shot after her, protecting her rear.

Naruto snarled and was about to jump after them, only for Sakon to appear in front of him, delivering a strong kick to his jaw, sending him tumbling towards the other Genin, who had managed to gather together while the sound four was focused on Naruto.

Shikamaru quickly helped Naruto up, and looked at Sakon…and the slowly forming Ukon.

The two brothers were ripping themselves away from one another, all the while their skin began to darken from the curse marks going into their second stage.

Naruto was about to attack, only for him to be stopped by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Go, complete the mission…" he looked at Sakon and Ukon and frowned, "I will hold them off."

Naruto frowned, "Are you insane? They threw me through several trees, what chance do you have beating them?"

Shikamaru glanced back at Naruto, "None, but I can stall them long enough for you guys to complete your mission." he stood in front of the other Genin, putting himself between them, and Sakon and Ukon, "Go, I won't be able to hold them forever…"

Naruto nodded his head, and shot off after the remaining members of the sound four, he was followed by Neji, and then Kiba…

Choji lingered, "Shikamaru?"

Said Nara simply smirked, "Don't worry Choji…I'll be fine…"

Choji gulped and nodded his head, and shot off after the others.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the two fully transformed brothers, who were sneering at him.

Sakon snickered, **"You are a terrible liar…"** he said with a demonic tone to his voice.

Shikamaru slowly lowered himself as he cracked his fingers one at a time, "Who said I was lying?"

Ukon sneered, **"We did, because you won't be leaving this place alive, pest!"**

At that moment, Sakon and Ukon ran at Shikamaru, their clawed hands bared as they leapt at him, swinging them with killing intent oozing out of them.

At the same time, Shikamaru had shot through hand seals, ending on the Bird hand sign.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu…"

With Minato and Kushina

Kushina ripped through the forest with such speed and determination; she actually tore through a branch that had been in her way, not once drawing her blades to cut through it. She shot faster through the trees, and headed forward.

Minato followed up close behind, using a sensory ninjutsu to try and find a second trace of the Kyuubi's youki.

Kushina ripped through the trees, and skidded to a halt, as she came upon the edge of a massive hill, which overlooked the nearby forests of Hi no Kuni. All across the hill, a series of stones were littered about.

Kushina looked over the hill, trying, and failing to find any trace of where she had felt the Kyuubi's youki.

Minato appeared behind her, panting, "Kushina, do you see anything?"

Kushina snapped towards him, her lips pressed against each other, showing how upset she was.

Minato looked over the edge himself, trying to find something.

Nothing.

Kushina paced back and forth as she tried to sense something, anything that could show where her sochi went.

Minato was doing the same…

After a few minutes, which to them seemed like hours, of nothingness…Kushina screamed,  
AHHHHH!" and smashed her foot into the ground beneath her, causing spider web cracks to tear through it.

Minato jumped back in shock, though he was fairing little better than Kushina.

Neither one could sense a single bit of any new bursts of the Kyuubi's youki…nothing.

Minato frowned, and began to run through hand seals, and stopped, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

Several clouds of smoke exploded outward, and when they dissipated, there were four extra Minato's.

Kushina saw this, and nodded her head, doing the same, and created an extra six Kushina's.

Minato and Kushina nodded at the clones, which proceeded to jump down off the mountainous peak, and head out to search for Naruto…once they found him, they would dispel, and Minato and Kushina would come running.

Minato and Kushina jumped off the peak as well…kicking up dirt nearby a stone…had Kushina and Minato not been so focused on Naruto, they would have noticed the stones formed a shape…an arch.

The dirt hid another black box, just like the one in the old training ground, and just like the first one, this one had writing on it as well.

'_Here you found the second path, the next path forward you must be shown…the river running fast as light, the water falling fast below…'_

With Naruto

Naruto charged through the trees, jumping as he avoided kunai thrown by Kidomaru, who seemed to be producing them in amounts that should not be possible to carry without a sealing scroll.

Choji, Neji, and Kiba were doing their best to avoid and evade.

Meanwhile, Kidomaru sneered as he tried to send a volley of his kunai at the incoming Genin to slow them down, or maybe even kill them.

Naruto saw his incoming attacks, and shot forward, going underneath them, and with a burst of chakra at his feet, shot at the one holding the barrel containing Sasuke…Tayuya.

Jirobo had seen this coming, and jumped into Naruto's path, protecting Tayuya, and by extension, Sasuke.

Naruto smashed into Jirobo, knocking the wind out of the larger member of the sound four.

Kidomaru saw this, and took aim at Naruto, and threw a kunai straight and fast at the blond Jinchuriki's head.

However, Jirobo had not seen Kidomaru throw the kunai, and had made an attempt to strike at the blond…putting his hand directly in the Kunai's path.

"SQUELCH…Aaggghhh!" Jirobo cried out in pain as he grasped his hand, and allowed himself to fall to earth.

Naruto managed to land on his feet, and jump out of the way of the incoming Jirobo, who smashed into the ground with incredible force.

Jirobo sneered and glared at Kidomaru, before he turned his attention to Naruto, "I'm going to make you pay for that!" he ripped the kunai out of his hand, and charged at Naruto in a blind rage.

Naruto saw Jirobo coming, and stood there, waiting for him to get close enough.

Jirobo swung the arm holding the kunai as black markings extended across his body.

Naruto suddenly kicked his feet out from under him, allowing gravity to bring him closer to earth, his legs bent inward…before he shot them outwards…

Connecting with Jirobo's knees.

'CRACK' his knees bent completely backwards, causing him to buckle and fall over as he screamed in pain, "RAAAGHHH!"

As he fell forwards, Naruto reached his arms back, stopping his fall as he bent his knees back in again…and shot them at Jirobo, his right leg smashing Jirobo in his face, his left leg slamming into Jirobo's throat.

Jirobo was sent flying back and upwards, gurgling as he gasped for breath and unable to see a damn thing. He fell onto his back, choking and gasping for air as he grabbed at his throat, trying to take in enough oxygen to breathe; all the while he was in agonizing pain.

Kidomaru's eyes widened, and he snarled, he readied another volley of kunai, only for him to be struck from the side by Choji, and Kiba at the same time.

The three Shinobi fell to earth, Kidomaru smashing into the ground below as Kiba planted his foot firmly into his chest as they descended, and for Choji to do the same to Kidomaru's abdomen.

Naruto stood back up, and was about to attack Jirobo again, only for Neji to jump in front of him, "They can handle them, we have to complete the mission, let's go!" he then jumped into the trees after Tayuya. Naruto glanced back at Kiba and Choji, who were now savagely attacking the downed Kidomaru, not giving him an inch. Naruto then turned back to the direction Neji and Tayuya went, and jumped into the trees.

Kiba pulled out a kunai, and slammed it into Kidomaru's chest, while Choji smashed his fists into Kidomaru's abdomen.

Off to the side, Jirobo had managed to fight through the pain and turned his head towards Kiba and Choji…his face contorting into a snarl as the curse mark spread across his body.

His legs shook and quaked as the curse mark spread, and his legs painfully bent back into place, his throat was more or less healed, and he slowly began to push himself up off the ground.

Kiba swung the kunai, panting as he drove the blade into Kidomaru's chest again…but before he could drive it to a killing blow, he saw a charging Jirobo in his peripheral vision. Acting quickly, he pushed Choji out of the way, and jumped out of the way himself.

The result was Jirobo finishing Kidomaru off, albeit unintentionally, the spider-like member of the sound four being trampled to death by the curse mark enhanced Jirobo, who roared at Kiba and Choji, **"I am going to enjoy tearing your limbs off and gorging myself on your entrails!"** his voice echoed like a demon.

Kiba growled and snapped his fingers, Akamaru jumping out of his coat, both transforming into their battle forms, "Not today fatass!"

Choji ran through hand seals, and called out, "Nikudan Sensha!" in a cloud of smoke, his body expanded to form a rotund appearance, and he shot towards Jirobo.

Kiba and the transformed Akamaru shot at Jirobo, "Gatsuuga!"

Jirobo saw the incoming strikes, and roared as he held out both hands to his sides, clashing with the two Shinobi's attacks.

The forest shook from the force of the impact, and a cloud of dirt and sand shot up into the sky…

Which was seen by a passing clone of Kushina, which proceeded to dispel itself.

With Kushina

Kushina's eyes shot open, and she stopped on the top of a tree, and turned her head in the direction her dispelled clone had seen the cloud of dirt and sand.

Kushina turned her head, and saw a pillar of dirt and sand rising into the sky.

Without a second to spare, Kushina shot towards the pillar of sand, a single word leaving her lips, "Sochi…" and she bolted through the forests, intent to ensue her son was safe.

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know, sorry, but this one isn't nearly as bad as my other cliffhangers, sorry about that. I am working hard on getting this story updated as fast as possible, as it seems that this story, out of all my stories, is the most popular...why, I haven't the foggiest idea. Good news, I have a plan for the story, so it will be easier to write.

If you have any questions, concerns, etc, please review the story, PM me if you wish to be more direct...also, feel free to flame me, I really don't care if you flame me or not, as I write these stories because I enjoy writing them, I am not going to bend over backwards and make a story what the readers want it to be. I tried that once and let me tell you not a day goes by I don't regret it.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Authors:** Each of these authors has written stories, there are too many good ones to pick just a few. So instead, we are placing the names of the authors who have written the stories. If you would like to be added or removed from the list I am providing, send a PM or post a review. This list is in **Alphabetical Order** as suggested by one of my readers...which sadly I cannot remember who...sorry in advance.

-Agurra of the Darkness

-Alban55

-brown phantom

-Darthemius

-Deus Swiftblade

-Hakureisaiga

-Hakkyou no Yami

-Hector Enix

-jinx777

-KingKakashi

-King of the Fallen

-Leaf Ranger

-livezinshadowz

-Lord of Daemons

-maunderse

-May-Princess of Hoenn

-Mon Esprit Libre

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Psudocode Samurai

-Redrover117

-Saito Uzumaki

-Shadenight123

-Shadow Kurogane

-ShadowStar91

-SoulReaperCrewe

-Thanathos

-thebigmacattack

-TheDemonKingNaruto

-The Queen MiMi

-tibo

-Tsukune08

-Vaanarash

-valexander25

-VFSNAKE

-Viraqua

-Winged Seer Wolf

-Wyrtha

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page


End file.
